Galactic Destruction in Hoenn
by Aaron Crimson
Summary: The story is based in the Hoenn region. After their failures in Sinnoh, Team Galactic comes to Hoenn with a new plan. Main protagonists of this story is a mix from the Hoenn and Sinnoh sagas, Brendan and Dawn. Others come later on. Adventure and Romance. BrendanxDawn Story. ( GentleShiningHopeShipping )
1. First Meetings

**This is my 1st fic guys, honestly tell me what you think even if it. Even if it's something negative, tell me anyway. Thanks. I recommend you should read this at least till the 5th chapter, the first few chapters are not as good as later chapters.**

******Characters in this Chapter:  
Brendan: R, S & E games male protagonist.  
Steven: R & S games champion.(Wallace is the champion in 3rd game, but I like Steven more.)  
Dawn: D, P & Pt games female protagonist.  
Cynthia: D, P & Pt games champion.**

******Remember, the game timeline follows, this story takes place three years after the events R/S/E games and one year after the D/P/Pt events(There is a two-three year gap between the events of both the games, if you follow the game's timeline. I may have my facts wrong.) **

**Summary: So basically Cynthia comes to Hoenn to spend time Steven(hint of lolishotashipping) and Dawn was tagging along with her. Steven asked Brendan, who happened to be in town, to keep Dawn busy and show her around town while Steven was on his 'date' with Cynthia. Lets see what happens. Team Galactic doesn't come till the chapter 3.**

**I plan the main pairing of this story will be Brendan X Dawn (GentleShiningHopeShipping), why? because rare pairings are AWESOME.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Meetings.

* * *

-Inside Steven's House-

"You want me to do what?" asked a certain ruby eyed trainer.

"Look Brendan, it's just a small favour I ask of you. Looking back and seeing the countless times I helped you, this is the least you can do for me." Said a taller, silver-haired Pokémon Champion.

"But Steven, today was suppose to me my day off and i never get a chance-" Brendan retorted but stopped talking when Steven shot a glare. "Sure i'll help you." Brendan Sighed in defeat.

"Good, we come to an understanding." Steven paused for a second "Do you want me to repeat myself?"

"Yes. I didn't quiet get it the first time. You were going on some date?" Brendan said still looking down at the floor.

"Yes, if you put it that way. I'm going for lunch with Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion, i assume you know who she is." said Steven and Brendan nodded. "Good. Cynthia has had her eye on a certain girl trainer in Sinnoh, that girl trainer is coming with her and i want you to keep her company while i'm at lunch with Cynthia, i don't to make a bad impression on our Sinnoh guests. We Clear?" Brendan once again nodded.

"When will they be arriving?" Brendan asked and Steven smiled.

"The're already here." was all Steven said just than ***DING-DONG*** the bell rang.

Brendan eyes were as wide as they could be and his mouth was wide open. Steven chuckled at his reaction.

"How- How did you do that? Brendan said surprised.

"Lucky guess, maybe." Steven said still Chuckling "Come on let's go meet our guests." Steven went to answer the door.

*Brendan's POV*

'At times, Steven can be really weird. The thing with the bell was really strange, how did he do that?' I thought to my myself, 'Okay so now i'm here in Stevens house, being force to spend the rest of the afternoon with a girl i have never met while he has fun with his dream girl. Great just great'

"And this is Brendan." Steven said, snapping me out of my daze. I saw two females standing in-front of me. The taller one who I recognized right away was Cynthia. She stood confidently and her arms were folded. She had long blond hair and was dressed in black from head to toe and was a stunning beauty. The other girl on the other hand was much younger than Cynthia. She was shorter than me, her forehead reaching up to my chin. She had long navy blue hair but not as long as Cynthia's hair, and was dressed in casual black and pink summer clothes. She clenched her left elbow with her right hand avoiding eye contact with me.

"Umm hello?" i greeted them both.

"Hello Brendan, it's nice to finally meet you, i heard a lot about you from Steven" Cynthia spoke up, "He says that you are one tough trainer."

"Really? Steven said that?" i looked at Steven who didn't react to my surprised look.

"Hahaha" Cynthia gave a little laugh to my reaction, "You know, Dawn here is also one tough battler as well." She gestured to the navy blue haired girl next to her. She looked at me with her navy blue eyes for a second and immediately looked away.

'Her? A battler? She doesn't seem that confident but if Cynthia says so than there must be some truth in it.' I thought looking back at the navy blue haired girl who was still looking down, 'Maybe.'

"Hey Steven, maybe they should battle. what do you think about that?" Suggested Cynthia.

"Not a bad idea Cyn." Steven agreed with Cynthia. "What do you both think?"

"A battle? i don't know" I trailed off

"What? Are you scared that you'll lose to a girl?" A new voice joined the conversation, it was Dawn, she spoke for the for the first time. I was caught off guard a little because I thought she was a shy girl judging by her appearance, but I think I was wrong. I raised my eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I said to the navy blue haired girl.

"I'm just asking, are you scared that you'll lose?" She said. Her hands one her hips and making direct eye contact with me.

'maybe she's not as shy as i thought' i said to my self. "Let me tell you one thing, only reason I'm not battling you right now is because my Pokémon are currently at the Pokémon center or i would have battled you." I said to her. Actually the truth was I gave my Pokémon a day off and last time i forced them to battle on their day off, things didn't go well so i want to avoid that.

"Maybe we can battle some other time, tomorrow perhaps?" She asked narrowing her eyebrows.

"Tomorrow works." i said than we continued to glare daggers at each other.

*Normal POV*

Sensing the tension between the two trainers, Steven spoke up.

"Well I have prepared some coffee. Why don't you join us?" Steven said to the 'guests'.

"Why? We'd love to." Cynthia followed Steven into the kitchen. Dawn followed pursuit and gave Brendan a quick wink before going into the kitchen. Brendan shivered at the wink

"Looks like this is gonna be an interesting day." Brendan mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**1. Yea i know, i didn't describe the character's appearances in much detail. i did that on purpose.**

**2. It's not as great as i thought it would be. but I'm learning, give me a break. Story will get better. I promise.**

* * *

I'll update in a few days.


	2. Pleasant afternoon?

**Here it is guys, chapter 2 is here. I got 1 follower from the last chapter(lol) but that is okay, i expected to get nothing from the 1st chapter. Thanks for following my story. I'd like if more people would follow, favorite and review. And I'd be very grateful to all those who support my story. I don't want to get discouraged and stop updating, I want to continue this story so thanks for the support.**

**Oh yeah, by the way, i forgot to mention that in the RSE games Steven's house is in Mossdeep City, for those who don't know that, the trainers and champions are in Mossdeep City Sorry about forgetting to mention that earlier.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Pleasant afternoon?

* * *

Was this going to be a pleasant afternoon? Well, only time could tell. For some, it would seem the afternoon will be perfect but on the other hand some are doubtful if their day is going to be pleasant. In an average looking house in the City of Mossdeep in the Hoenn region, four people sat on a rectangular table. The two adults of the group were sitting opposite to each other and were busy in their conversation, sipping coffee from time to time. The two adults was no one other than the Pokémon Champions, Steven and Cynthia. With the Pokémon Champions sat two powerful teenage trainers. Dawn sitting next to Cynthia, was not a fan of coffee and was just staring at the liquid in the mug slowly stirring it out of boredom and she wasn't interested in what Steven and Cynthia were talking about. Along with her, Brendan wasn't interested in what the Champions were talking about either. Leaning on chair, bored, staring at the ceiling, Brendan waited for an excuse which he could use to leave this boring predicament.

'This is so boring, why don't they go for their Arceus-damn lunch already?' Brendan thought referring to Steven and Cynthia. He stopped leaning on his chair and looked into his coffee mug, the coffee was still rather warm, he was about to take a sip from his mug, when suddenly he felt a stark nudge on his right shin.

"Uff" He grunted, luckily not spilling any of his coffee.

He looked in front of him and saw Dawn looking away and eyeing him from the corner of her eye trying to cover her half smile with her coffee mug, trying to act as innocent as she could.

'Did she just kick me?' Brendan asked himself, confused at what just happened to him.

None the less, Brendan ignored it and started sipping coffee from his mug and quickly pulled the mug away because of the strong and stingy taste. You could see from his face that he didn't enjoy that. Dawn giggled at his actions.

After some time, Steven and Cynthia got up and started walking towards the door. The trainers followed suit, Brendan leading and Dawn was behind him. When they reached the door Steven looked back at Brendan.

"Okay Brendan, we'll be heading out now, so why don't you show Dawn around the city and, oh yeah lock the house before you leave. Have a pleasant afternoon." Steven said to Brendan, he opened his mouth to say something but before he could say anything, the Champions had already walked out.

Brendan turns around and sees Dawn standing at the entrance of the kitchen, her white handbag over her shoulder and clenched the strap with both of her hands. Brendan didn't know what to say and Dawn remained silent as well, making the situation even more awkward. Finally Brendan speaks up.

"So, now what?" He said, and Dawn gave the 'I don't know' look.

* * *

After some time of roaming around the city, the trainers found themselves in a random shop. Brendan was leaning on the wall in the shop. He looked towards Dawn, who was checking some magazines, after reading one pink magazine for a while, she put the magazine in her white handbag, it was slightly poking out of her bag. Seeing this Brendan walks up to her.

"Don't tell me your planning to shop lift?" Brendan asked her jokingly.

"what? of course not." Dawn said a little uneasiness because Brendan startled her a little. "what you mean by that?" Brendan pointed to the magazine in her handbag. "i plan to purchase this one so i put it in my bag, i don't want to carry it around until we leave."

"Right." Brendan felt sort off stupid at this point for asking her that. "Let me see." He yanked the pink magazine out of the Dawn's bag.

"Hey!" Dawn protested but it was too late, Brendan was already reading the contents from the front cover. He got a 'what the hell' look on his face while reading the cover. He looked back and forth from Dawn's face and the magazine.

"Get the latest news the latest trends? Learn to impress your dream man?" He looked back at Dawn. "You seriously read this stuff?" Dawn snatched the magazine back from Brendan, rolled it up and hit him in the head with it. "Oww.."

"That is none of your business." She shrieked, her face all red from embarrassment, feeling as if she was exposed. She stomped towards the counter, paid for her magazine and left. Brendan just blinked his eyes in astonishment.

"Great move Brendan" He muttered sarcastically to himself. "so much for 'not making bad impressions'."

*Dawn's POV*

I quickly left the shop, not looking back. I was too embarrassed and furious that jerk, Brendan, to even care. I walked across the other side of the road, followed the side-walk, I didn't know where i was going, I just wanted to be far away from Brendan as I could. After roaming the streets aimlessly for a while, I realized that I had lost my way.

"Crap.."

*Brendan POV*

"Oh man, Steven is going to kill me if he hears about that." Obviously i was feeling really guilty about what i had done, i shouldn't have gotten in her business. "Maybe if i apologize, she might forgive me." I let out a sigh "I hope."

I walked outside into the streets from the shop and started looking around. I noticed Dawn was nowhere in sight.

"Dawn? Dawn!?" I started to panic, i started to run back and forth down the street. "HOLY RAYQUAZA I LOST HER!" I practically screamed as pulled my hair from under my hat.

* * *

*Normal POV*

Sitting on the bench of the Mossdeep City's park was the navy blue haired girl trainer. Obviously it was her first time in this city. She didn't know her way around the city and she had no way of contacting the others. Sitting there, alone, she was cursing a certain black-haired trainer she met earlier that day and how it was his fault that she got lost in the first place. Suddenly she heard a high-pitched voice.

"Hey are you trainer!?" The voice was so loud that it made the girl's ears ring.

"Ow.. Yeah, I am" She said rubbing her ears. "who're you?"

"Names Joey, I came from all the way from Jhoto so i can make a name for me and my top percentage Rattata." the youngster said, " so enough talk, I challenge you to a battle."

"Look kid. i don't have time for this." Dawn said to the kid.

"I like shorts, they're comfy and easy to wear." The kid randomly blurted out.

"Wait, what?" Dawn asked confused.

The kid remained silent for a long time, than finally said, "So will you battle me or not?"

Dawn smacked her forehead, 'oh this kid won't leave me alone till I battle him.'

"Yeah, okay sure." She said.

"Alright! Go Rattata!" Joey threw a Pokeball, a flash out light came out of the ball and revealing a small purple rat Pokemon.

"Rattata!" the Pokemon cried.

"Okay, let's get this over with already. Go Luxray." Dawn threw her Pokeball in the air, out of which, came out an electric Pokémon, which was blue in color and had a black mane.

"Lux!" Dawn's Pokémon cried.

"Okay, Ratatta, use tail whip." Joey told his Ratatta, which began to wag his tail.

"Oh come on! Luxray, finish this off quick, use Discharge." Dawn Commanded and Luxray sent out a charge of focused electricity, which instantly took out the Ratatta.

"What happened?" Joey said confused, took his Ratatta in his arms, "I'll get you, wahh.." He ran off crying. Dawn Giggled a little has he ran. Just as she returned her Pokémon to his Pokeball, she heard an one-person applause from behind. She turned back to only see the Ruby eyed trainer that she was earlier mad at, applauding.

"Wow, that was one strong Pokémon you got there." He said as he walked up to her. She didn't respond to him and silence remained. Brendan thought that she probably still angry about what happened between them earlier. "Look, I'm really sorry-" He was cut off.

"Hey, you don't have to say anything. We probably got off on the wrong foot, anyways i forgive you and its no big deal." She returned him a smile.

"Wow, thanks." Brendan smiled back, "Let me make it up to you, I bet you must be hungry since we both didn't have lunch, there is a ramen place around the corner, let's go there, my treat."

"Sure, let's go" Dawn blushed, this was the first time Brendan did something nice for her.

Both trainer walked side by side down the streets towards to ramen shop. Maybe the Afternoon was going to be Pleasant after all.

* * *

**Author notes:**

**1. Yes, I gave Dawn a handbag. I think it's a good touch.**

**2. I put Youngster Joey in the story, bet you didn't see that coming.**

**3. Much longer chapter than the first one, I plan rest of the future chapters to be about the same length as well.**

**4. Team Galactic come in the next chapter, Spoiler: they have a new admin. Who will it be? Stay tuned to find out. **


	3. Trouble at the Space Center Part 1

**Here you guys, here it is, Chapter 3. Team Galactic finally come in to the scene, i guess its about time since their the main part of the story. Anyways thanks for the support.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Trouble at the Space Center. Part 1.

* * *

The sun was shining and not a single cloud could be seen in the sky, except a few thin patches of white in the sky here and there. The trees and other sorts of greenery rustled as the gentle breeze blew. Crowds of people interacted with each other in the streets. Wingulls and Pelippers cries could be heard as the flew above the houses and some of these bird Pokémon rested on top of roofs of different buildings. From a common ramen shop stumbled out two teenagers, clenching their own stomachs.

"Wow, that was some really good ramen." The female from the group of two said. "i don't think I can eat anything after that."

"Well, you did have like five bowls." The boy responded.

"Four." corrected the girl. "It's not my fault, the cruise I took to come here had a really crappy breakfast buffet." The girl paused "Besides, a growing girl needs to eat."

"Now where have I heard that excuse before?" Brendan said plainly, Dawn giggled at his semi-sarcastic tone.

"Hey, whats that?" Dawn changing the subject, pointing to a huge structure built on top a of a large hill.

"That's.." Brendan began, clearing his throat "That's the space center. It's purpose is to find out research from outer space."

"Oh, that's pretty neat." Dawn said. "Have you ever been there?"

"Yup, loads of time" Brendan said smiling. "Steven and I once beat the Team Magma leader and his Admin, this was the first time we battled side by side."

"Team Magma?" Dawn asked, not aware of what Brendan was talking about. Brendan looked back at Dawn's face, she stared at him with her shining blue eyes. His heart started raising and he continued stare into her eyes. Dawn also stared into his dark-ruby eyes, 'Wow, he has such beautiful pair of eyes.' She thought dreamily and she couldn't help to smile. 'Wait, what am i thinking? I just met the guy today.' She blushed at the thought and got out of her daze, "What is this, Team Magma?" She asked again, looking at the ground, still blushing, she tried to avoid eye contact with him, she didn't want to make the situation awkward. The question also took Brendan out of his daze, he pretending as if nothing happen continued to answer her question, even though he felt really stupid at the point.

"Team Magma" He started "Were a pair of lunatics, from what I can say. They said that they were an evil organization, their main motive was to evaporate all the sea water making the world's surface 100 percent land by causing droughts." Dawn was shocked at what she just heard.

"That's insane!" She said with her eyes wide open.

"Along with them, there was also a rival team, Team Aqua, they wanted to make the earth's surface 100 percent water by causing flood and heavy rains." Brendan paused, than suddenly smiled, "Pretty stupid plans right, they're just impossible to pull off." Dawn laughed

"Yeah, like haven't they ever learned what the water cycle is?" Dawn said between laughs.

"I know right" Brendan said laughing as well, than both started laughing out loud in the middle of the street, catching the attention of the nearby pedestrians.

Suddenly Brendan noticed that Dawn stopped laughing and was staring at something behind him, her smile was gone. You could see from her eyes that shocked but you could also she that she was very scared as well.

"What's.. wrong?" Brendan asked while panting. Dawn didn't reply, she still looked very scared. Brendan turned around himself to see what had caught her attention. He saw two men who were conversing, they were dressed in some sort of uniform that resembled space suits and they both had green hair with a bowl haircut. Brendan thought they looked very funny, "Since when was the circus in town?" he said sarcastically, he thought that from the distance the guys resembled clowns. Suddenly Dawn grabbed Brendan by the arm and started running towards some bushes to take cover. They both crouched behind some bushes. Brendan's hat was slipping of his head. "Hey, what was that for? You could give a little warning before hand?" Brendan said out load, Dawn trying to hush him.

"Shh, you don't understand, those are Team Galactic Grunts?" Dawn said to him

"Team Galactic?" Brendan asked. "Are they like Aqua and Magma?"

"Yea Pretty much." Dawn said, she started looking at the two men from behind the bushes. Brendan too sat beside her looking at the grunts "I thought these guys were gone for good, what are they doing here? They're probably up to no good." The two men started walking in the direction of the space center.

"Oh no, they are headed for the space center." Brendan pointed out the obvious.

"Makes sense, the word Galactic has relation with space, so they might have a plan related to that." Said Dawn "What could they're plan be?" Brendan stood up, fixing his hat. He looked towards dawn, smiling.

"Want to find out?" He said still smiling.

"Huh?" Dawn said confused. "You want to intercept their plans?"

"Sure, i mean, why not? It's been a while since i got see some action." He said as he offered his hand to dawn to help her up. As she extended her had, she felt her heart started to raise, firstly she was impressed at his courage when he said he wanted to intercept Team galactic plans at the Space center, than she was also impressed at him being such a gentlemen, first offering her lunch, now helping her up. When their hands met she couldn't help but to blush, she tried to hide her blush by looking away. Which was not working, as soon as she stood up, she started to run in the direction of the space center.

"Come on slowpoke." She yelled as she ran. "Do you want to miss all the action?" She said laughing, Brendan too laughed behind her, soon caught up to her and both trainers ran side by side towards the space center.

* * *

The two Galactic grunts make their way up the stairs leading to space center. At the entrance to the Space Center the meet up with another grunt.

"You two!" The grunt at the entrance called out to them.

"Yes sir." the two said in unison.

"Get off you lazy butts and do something useful." He said rather angry. "Stand here and make sure no one gets in, I'm going in to help the Admin." Than he went into the space center and the two grunts take their positions.

Meanwhile, not so far away from them, they were being watched by two pairs of eyes from the bushes.

"Uff! Arg!" Brendan grunted.

"Can't you stay quiet, do you want them to hear us?" Dawn complained. "Whats wrong?" She asked a little irritated.

"I'm stuck." Brendan whispered, trying his best to pull his foot out of the dense bushes. With enough force he was able to get his foot out but he lost his balance bumped into Dawn causing himself to fall on top of her.

"Get off me." She shirked trying her best not to scream, luckily the grunts didn't hear her. She pushed Brendan off her, and he fell down on his back.

"Ehh.. Sorry" He muttered, rubbing his head while getting up. He went and sat down beside Dawn, who was observing the Space Center, possibly trying to find a way in. "so, got any ideas?" He asked. Dawn held up a Pokeball, pressed the button in the middle enlarging it.

"Yup." was all she said. Brendan was confused not sure where she was going with this, he just nodded in agreement.

* * *

The two guard stood at the entrance of the Space center, their job was simple, not let anyone in.

"Hey, what's that?" One of them said, alerting the other one. It appeared something as if something small and brown was hopping towards them, from the distance they couldn't tell what it was, as it got closer the grunts identified the Pokémon as Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon.

"Bun, bun, bun." The Pokémon said with each hop. The Pokémon stopped in front of the two grunts.

"Hey, where did you come from little guy?" One of them asked the Pokémon.

"What is a Buneary doing all the way here in the Hoenn Region?" The other said.

"Lets take it!" The two looked at each other. This gave Buneary a chance and it let out a 'Sing' attack which made both the grunts falls asleep instantly.

"Good job Buneary, now return." Dawn came up jogging to her Pokémon, returning her to her Pokeball. "Now Brendan I've made the opening, now let's.. Brendan?" Dawn looked back to her 'companion' was not behind her. Suddenly something fell out of a nearby tree, none the less, it was Brendan. "What the hell were you doing on that tree?" She placed her arms on her hips. Brendan sat up looking down, obviously, he was embarrassed.

"I saw a shiny wingull up there." He muttered. "I wanted to catch it." Dawn walked up to him and crouched in front of him. She stared at his face. Brendan felt his face get hot. 'what is she doing?' He thought. She raised her hand, Brendan, unaware of what she was doing, did not retaliated. She put her hand on top of his head and then quickly removed it as if she plucked something from top oh his head. which she did.

"You had a twig on your hat." She said plainly, snapped the twig in two, disposed of it and started walking towards the entrance. Brendan did an anime-style fall. While Brendan just laid there, Dawn impatiently tapped her foot in front of the entrance. "so are you coming or not?" Brendan looked at the impatient girl in front of him and immediately got up.

"Lets go, I'm ready" He said in a completely confident mood. "Time to kick some Galactic butt!" He said, than he smacked his forehead, "Oh Arceus, that was so bad." Dawn giggled

"Let's go, hotshot." She said and both trainers made their way into the building.

* * *

**Author Notes: **

**1. Sorry for abruptly ending the chapter, it was getting too long from what i wanted it to be.**

**2. Well, tell me what do you guys think about BrendanxDawn. **

**3. Finally, we'll be seeing some action in the next chapter, as in Pokémon battles.**

**4. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	4. Trouble at the Space Center Part 2

**It's time, it's what you have been waiting for, Chapter 4 is here. Once again i will thank the ones who are reading my story, thank you so much for the support, i will try my best to update chapters as soon as I can. **

**Anyways let me know, who else would you like see come in this story, there are a lot of characters and I don't want to introduce too many characters. Even thought I want to but it's going to be hard to manage so many people. So who would you like to see? Here are some people I considered putting in the story, Red, Green(Guy), Blue(Girl), Gold(Ethan), Crystal(Marina), May and Lucas. Let me know in your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Trouble at the Space Center. Part 2.

* * *

In the upstairs room on the top floor of the space center. The room was well-lit up, with some lights flickering on and off. In the corner of the room, there were about five scientists in lab coats crouched down with their hands behind their heads, facing away from the wall. In front of them were two Galactic grunts who had released a Skuntank each to make sure than no one tries to any anything funny or try to contact someone outside. In the middle of the room, the head of the Space Science Program was tied to a chair, he was young, wore the same lab coat as the other scientists, wore round glasses. He looked beaten up. In front of him stood two men, one was a Galactic grunt, the other was a tall man, He looked to be in his mid-thirties, he wore a long white coat with the Galactic symbol on it, he had long red hair till the back of his neck.

"Alright professor, I'll ask you one last time." the red-haired man began, leaning towards the scientist, "Where is it?" He said in an angry tone.

"I'll.. I'll never tell you!" The Scientist yelled in pain. The red-haired man looked back at grunt behind him. The grunt understood what he was supposed to do, he pulled out a rope from his satchel, went and stood behind the scientist, wrapped the rope around the scientist's neck and began choking him.

"Kah, khaa.." The Scientist choked in pain but that did not affect the man, he stood with a wicked smile. It seemed the more pain the scientist got, the more pleasure the man got.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, there were about a dozen Galactic grunts knocked out, no wait, sleeping?

"Well, that's the last of them. Thanks for the help, Buneary" Dawn said petting Buneary.

"Bun bun." It purred. Brendan sighed leaning on the wall.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked him.

"I said I wanted some action, this is not what I had in mind." Brendan said rubbing his head, "We're just putting everyone to sleep by using Sing."

"Fine, the next grunt we come across, you can battle him." Dawn said, returning Buneary to it's Pokeball, "By the way you said that you didn't have your Pokémon with you." She reminded him.

"Umm.." Brendan began rubbing his nose with his index finger. ".. I lied" He said, showing a goofy smile on his face. Dawn raised her eyebrow.

"So, that proves it." Said said teasingly. "You are scared of losing to me."

"Huh? what? Nuh uh" Brendan retorted. Dawn quickly placed her hand on his mouth to shut him up. "daf iz not cru!." He tried to argue back.

"We don't have time for this, lets keep moving." She singled him towards the stairs, telling him to lead.

Brendan walked in front of her and she walked behind him a few paces as both the teenagers climbed up the stairs. They had no encounters with any others grunts along the way. Soon they both reached the upstairs room. Both crouched down as they entered the room quietly and hid behind a computer table and started observing the scene. They saw a red-haired man saying something to a scientist tied up in a chair, and a galactic grunt was behind him, they could not hear what they were saying but they could see that, for some reason, the scientist was having difficultly in speaking and was coughing a lot. They also saw the other scientists were being held hostage but the main focus was on the one the red-haired man, who had their backed turned towards them at the time. Dawn looked intently at the man.

"Who is that? I've never seen him before." Dawn said out loud to herself, She looked towards Brendan, who was not listening to her, he was staring directly at the man, his fists were clenched and he looked rather nervous. "Hey, whats wrong?" She asked him a bit concerned, still he paid no attention to her.

"Could it be?" He mumbled under his breath. Without thinking Dawn placed her hand on his shoulder, partly to comfort him but more to get his attention so that find out what was bothering him, once again he didn't seem to notice her.

Dawn looked back at the scene, she saw that the grunt behind the scientist began strangling the him with a rope. She gasped and wanted to go up to them, but Brendan held her back and shook his head, indicating that the time was not right. She nodded nervously to him. The Grunt let go of the scientist, he began coughing again, than the red-haired man walked to him again, but the scientist shook his head. The red-haired man turned around wiping his forehead with the cloth and then put the cloth in his coat, the flickering light revealed the face off this mystery man. Brendan's eyes were erupting with rage and anger, he held his fists even tighter than before and he gritted his teeth. Dawn saw this and got worried and also partly scared.

"Maxie.." Brendan muttered, "What is he doing with them?"

"You know him?" Dawn asked astonished.

"More than you know." Brendan said, still gritting his teeth. Dawn not knowing what to ask him, stayed quite. It was obvious that Brendan did not have good relations with this Maxie character. For some reason she could not help herself from worrying for him.

'What is this feeling? Why do i feel like this? Should i feel like this?' These question revolved in her head, she looked back at him. 'I need to do something.' She thought, feeling that it was the right thing to do. She put both her hands on both his shoulders this time. Brendan took notice this time looked towards her, her big blue caught his attention again, he did not say anything and stopped gritting his teeth. "Hey, are you alright? you don't look so good?" She asked him. Dawn once again was caught off guard with the shine in his eyes. Their faces were inches apart, Brendan could smell her Razz Berry flavored lip-gloss, coincidentally that was his favorite type of berry. Without thinking, both began leaning closer and closer until their lips were an inch apart. Suddenly they were abruptly interrupted by someones yelling, probably the scientist was yelling in pain. They both became aware of what they were doing, they stared at each other for a second than quickly pulled away, both blushing like mad. Dawn shrieked as they pulled away, making their presence felt in the room.

"What was that?" Maxie said, singled one of the grunts to check it out.

"Dammit! they know we're here." Brendan said. "No point in hiding now." He shot up from his hiding position, clutching a Pokeball in his hand. Maxie saw him and a frown came up on his face.

"Well, I expected this to happen sooner or later." Maxie said in an angry tone. "You have a knack for fowling my plans, don't you?"

"And I'll foil this one too! What ever it is." Brendan exclaimed, "Why are you working with Team Galactic?"

"In order to have a strong organization, you need to have strong partners." Maxie said with a wicked smile.

"Admin, do you want me to shut him up?" One of the grunts said.

"Admin? So you're no longer 'boss'?" Brendan said teasingly with a laugh.

"Well, not yet." Maxie said with a chuckle. Brendan eyes widened.

"Umm.. Okay." He said. 'weirdo' He thought.

Than two grunts got in between Maxie and Brendan with their Skuntanks.

" Okay, Dawn, I need your help.. Dawn?" Brendan said and then he noticed she was still on the floor hugging her knees to her chest and staring into space. "DAWN!" He yelled.

"Huh?" She said looking around. Than looked at Brendan and what situation he was in. "Oh yeah." she said as she stood up. The Galactic grunts saw her and gasped.

"Hey, it's the girl who beat the Boss." One of the grunts said.

"Oh, stop it you!" She said as she took it as a praise.

"Is that so?" Maxie asked in interest. Just as he finished, a large number of Galactic grunts came running up the stairs.

"Looks like they woke up." Brendan said knowing that he and Dawn where screwed, there was no way they could take on all those grunts at once.

"Admin, we found they prints! They were in the vault downstairs." One of them said.

"Good work, Our work is done, lets leave." Maxie said, Brendan gave a sigh of relief when he heard 'let's leave' because he wouldn't have to battle all those grunts, Maxie pressed a button on a detonator, causing the wall behind him to explode. Behind the wall was a military airplane, it was painted in a way to resemble a Space Shuttle. Maxie jumped onto the plane and all the other grunts followed.

"Hey, get back here!" The trainers yelled in unison but it was too late, they manage to escape. They could only watch as the plane went further and further away.

"Dammit!" Brendan yelled angrily, kicking a nearby office chair and then falling down on his knees.

"Hey!" Dawn said calming him down by patting him on the shoulders. "We'll get them next time." She said with a smile. "For now, we need to help these scientists." She ran to the scientists.

Brendan stared through the hole in the wall, the sun was now setting and its orange hue was reflecting off his face and causing a crimson shade to appear in his already ruby eyes.

"I'll get you, Maxie, just you wait." He muttered to himself and he continued to stare at the sunset.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**1. Maxie is now apart of Team Galactic! What did you think about that? By the way for those who don't know who Maxie is, he was the Leader of Team Magma in the RSE games.**

**2. I told you guys that there will be a Pokémon Battle in this chapter, sorry I didn't write it, I wanted to write a double battle and it was not that good so i changed the story a little. Writing fanfictions is hard. Phew *Wipes forehead***


	5. Memories

**Alright, Chapter Five. I'm looking forward to writing this one. Another shout out to everyone who have supported me so far. Thank you so much and thank you for motivating me to write more. by the way this chapter has flashbacks.**

**Okay, I asked you guys, what characters would you like see in this fanfic, I got some feedback and I've considered to put some of them in the story. I decided to give some a major part in the story as well. Who will i introduce? You have to stay tuned to find out. I won't introduce anyone new in this chapter.(You can still message me anytime telling me to introduce new characters and i will try my best put him/her in the story.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Memories.

* * *

It has been a few hours since the events that had occurred in the Space Center. The day was over and the night had started. It was a peaceful night, which was what everyone needed after the events that had occurred during the day. It was a cold night, the streets were empty, a gentle breeze blew occasionally, everyone was in their respective houses. The sky was covered with bright shining stars and the crescent moon was at the highest point of the sky. Meanwhile, Inside the house of Steven Stone, two females were sitting on the rectangular table, opposite of each other, in the kitchen, it was the same table they had sat on in the afternoon. One of them was the blue haired girl, Dawn, the other was her mentor, Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion and girlfriend of Steven Stone. Speaking of Steven, he was not at the scene, being the regional champion, he had his duties. He was gone with the local police force to gather information on Team Galactic and he would be back late. There was silence in the room, the female champion was busy, flipping pages of a book she took out of Steven's book shelf and Dawn sat there quietly observing the champion.

"Cynthia?" She finally spoke up. Cynthia looked up at Dawn. "What do we- What do we do now?" She said stammering. Cynthia closed the book and put it aside.

"What is there to do?" Cynthia said. "We have to cut this vacation short, I'm going to look online to book the next cruise tickets back to Sinnoh." She said pulling a laptop out of her bag.

"Huh? Why?" Dawn asked surprised.

"A crisis in upon Hoenn, it's nothing Steven can't handle. Plus, the Pokémon League wants each regional champion to stay with in their regions, so i need to head back." Cynthia said as she used her laptop.

"Cynthia, I was thinking about something." Dawn said nervously.

"Yeah, is there something you want to talk about?" Cynthia said looking away from the laptop and at Dawn. "Is it about Brendan?" She said teasingly with a smile.

"No, no, it's nothing like that." Dawn said waving her hands, blushing a little. She paused for a while than said "I was thinking if I could stay here and help till Team Galactic leave."

"With Steven?" Cynthia gave out a sarcastic gasp jokingly.

"No, I mean in the Hoenn region." Dawn said a little irritated.

"Okay, where will you stay?" Cynthia asked looking back into the laptop.

"I don't know, maybe with Brendan or i'll travel alone from place to place." Dawn said a little unsure.

"I think it will better If you ask Brendan if you could stay with him, he knows the way around the Hoenn better than you and you both can look out for each other, I have a feeling things are going to get worse around here." Cynthia advised, Dawn just nodded. "Where is Brendan by the way?" She asked.

"He's in the backyard, he said he needed some time to himself." Dawn said with a little uneasiness.

"Is something wrong?" Cynthia asked a little concerned.

"I don't know, he's been quite down ever since after the Team Galactic heist thing" Dawn said, trying to find the correct words to explain what she was trying to say.

"Why don't you talk to him? Try cheering him up." Cynthia said. "And while you're at it, tell him your planning to stay here." Cynthia told her and continued working on her laptop.

Dawn got up and started walking toward the sliding doors in the kitchen, which directly leading to the backyard of the house. She slid open the door, walked outside into the cold peaceful night, than closed the door behind her. She looked up to the sky and was amazed at the number of bright stars, the cool air blew and it made her shiver. She looked across at the back yard, it was an ordinary looking back yard, a couple of folded lawn chairs and a table in one corner, a tall tree in the other side. She saw the ruby eyed trainer sitting on the grass in the middle of the back yard, he didn't have jacket on, only the black shirt he wore underneath. His hat was on his side, for the first time Dawn saw his long jet black hair, his legs were folded, he was hunched down pulling the grass. His back was turned at Dawn, so she could not see his facial expression, but his actions showed he was still down. She walked up to him and sat beside him, hugging her knees to her chest. Brendan noticed this and looked towards her, she flashed him a smile. He did not react to it, and continued picking at the grass.

"Hey?" She said to him.

"Hey." He said back in a low voice, still looking at the ground.

"Cynthia's planning to go back to Sinnoh and." She paused, "I have decided to stay back."

"That's great." He said in the same tone.

"I was thinking." She said with a paused and Brendan looked back at her, his long her, that was long enough to cover is forehead completely, caught her of guard. "Is it okay that i could travel with you? Cynthia says it will be better if we look out for each other."

"Umm.." He thought for a while, "Sure, why not, I think it'll be great to have someone traveling with me for once. I think it will be better for both of us."

"Thanks." She said. The breeze blew causing Dawn to shiver.

"Are you feeling cold?" He asked and she nodded in reply. "Here, use this to cover your ears. It'll keep you warm, i think." He said handing over his hat. She stared at the hat "Don't worry, its clean." He said smiling a little. She smile back, she took off her hat and slid on Brendan's far enough to cover her ears. "Wish I had my Jacket with me or a would have offered you that but this is all i have for now." He said frowning.

"It's okay." She smiled at him. He showed a half-smile and continued looking down. "Is there something bothering you?" She asked changing the topic.

"No, not at all." He quickly replied.

"It's because you've been acting quite strange ever since the Space Center." She said. "Does it have to do with Maxie?" Brendan clenched his fists at the sound of Maxie's name and rage filled his eyes. 'Maybe I shouldn't have asked him that.' She thought.

"Maxie, is a monster." Brendan said. "A heartless monster." He trailed off.

"What happened? What has he done so bad that-" She was cut off.

"It's a sensitive topic Dawn, do you really want to know?" He asked looking at her dead in the eyes. She nodded nervously. "It's long story, so I'm going to try my best to shorten it" He paused and sighed. "It happened three years ago, when Team Magma tried to erupt Mt. Chimney by using the power of a meteorite, they failed, but they got away, well most of them did."

*Flashback*

The sun was setting, a ruby eyed trainer headed down the Jagged Pass from Mt. Chimney to Lavaridge town, the path he was taking was empty, there was no one but him. He could not stop thinking about the Lavaridge town's hot springs and how badly he wanted to relax in them. He just beat Magma leader Maxie in their first and was feeling quite satisfied with himself and felt he deserved something special.

"Help! Somebody help!" He heard someone crying out for help. He ran into the thick trees from where he heard the voice and found a girl, about his age on the floor. She was dressed in black and red clothing which he immediately recognized as a Team Magma uniform. A boulder had fallen on her ankle, and she was trapped. A hoard of angry Numels surrounded her. She looked terrified, tears falling down from her eyes.

"Go Marshtomp." Brendan threw a Pokeball, releasing a Mud-fish Pokémon, he was blue all over, orange spots on his stomach and cheeks and a black fin on his head. "Use water gun"

"Marsh!" the Pokémon cried, releasing a stream off water from its mouth, it was obviously not enough to take them all out but, it did scare them and they retreated.

"Good job Marchtomp, now return" He said returning his Pokémon. He ran over to the girl and pushed the boulder off her. "Are you ok-" was all he said. he was cut off when the girl jumped up and embraced Brendan in a hug. She was still sobbing a little. No words were exchanged between the two.

*End off flashback*

"So who was she?" Dawn asked curiously.

"She was.." Brendan paused, he was having a little difficult in speaking. "Her name was Mary, she was apart of Team Magma. we got off the wrong foot at first but then I found out she was in Team Magma against her will."

"Can they do that?" Dawn asked shocked.

"Her father forced her." Brendan said plainly and with a pause. "And her father was none other than Maxie himself." Dawn Gasped when she heard this.

"Really?" Her eyes where wide open. "Wow." She said surprised. "So what happened to her?"

"Maxie happened to her, that's what?" He said with anger in his voice. "She wanted to stop her father's evil plans. We became friends and she would tell me about all the Magma plans and i would come there to stop them, and I was successful each time." Brendan explained. "After many months, Maxie was getting fed up with me. Soon, from different sources, he found it that his own daughter betrayed him, he just.. he just.." Brendan could not finish what he was trying to tell Dawn.

*Flashback*

Brendan ran from corridor from corridor. He was getting worried, breathing heavily, he could not stop. He was inside one of the Magma hideouts, Mary had given him an extra Magma Emblem she had so he would have access to the hideouts. He ran around aimlessly, he needed to find Mary, something was wrong and needed to know. Finally he came to the room, where he found Mary lying on the floor, it looked as if she was knocked out.

"Mary!" He ran up to her, he held her in his arms, "Mary, are you okay?" He was getting more worried.

"Brendan? is that you?" She asked in a low voice.

"Mary, what happened?" He asked.

"Dad.. poisoned.. " She said than began coughing out blood.

"Don't worry, you're going to be alright." He consoled her.

"No, there's something i need to tell you." She said to Brendan, she was breathing heavily now. "Brendan, I.. I.." She was not unable to finish what she wanted to say, her breath gave out and she died in his arms. Tears went down his face.

"No, don't die on me! Please come back! Don't leave me." The boy said crying hugging the body of his friend.

*End of flashback*

"So.. He killed her?" Asked a very shocked Dawn, unable to believe what she had heard. "He killed his own daughter because she helped you." Brendan just nodded, it was unclear whether he stayed silent because he did not want to stay anything or because he could not say anything. Silenced remained for a while, none of the teenagers spoke.

"So?" Dawn began, trying to break the silence. "Did you like her, know you, more than a friend?" She asked him curiously. Brendan looked up at her, he did not say anything, she regretted asking him that, he turned his back towards Dawn.

"I don't know, Dawn." He said. "I don't know." Dawn did not know what to do, she felt bad seeing him in this way, he scooted closed to Brendan and embraced him from the back, her arms going around his neck and her face nuzzling to the side of his. Brendan felt warm inside but he was also shocked at Dawn's actions. "Dawn, what are you doing?" He asked her. She didn't say anything, her eyes were closed and it seemed she was enjoying herself.

"Feel better?" She asked him.

"Loads, thanks." He said smiling.

"You know," she said, "Mary may no longer be with you but remember, you still have me." She whispered into his ear than gave him a kiss on the cheek. Brendan tried his best to cover up the blush he had.

"I will, always." He said to her. She let go of him and continued to walk back inside. There was no more interaction between the two. Once Dawn was inside, she was madly blushing and could not stop.

'I can't believe I did that' She thought to her herself.

"So? had fun?" She heard a voice, it was Cynthia, she was reading Steven's book again, her laptop was no where in sight, she probably put it away.

"Huh? What?" Dawn said. Cynthia laughed

"You were out there for quite a while, what happened?" Cynthia asked.

"Nothing!" Dawn retorted.

"Nothing happened?" Cynthia repeated, Dawn nodded. "Hmm.. Why are you wearing Brendan's hat?"

"What?" dawn said, than she notices she has her own hat clenched in her hands and she remembers Brendan offered her his hat so she could cover her ears to keep warm, she forgot to give it back. "No reason." She said. She walked up to the table and puts Brendan's hat on it and than put her's back on.

"No reason?" Cynthia repeated again. She took a close look at Dawn's face. "Why is your face all red?" Dawn lost it.

"Jeez, Cynthia why are you so nosy? Leave me alone, I'm going to sleep." She said quickly and ran upstairs to the room Steven told her she could stay for the night. Cynthia laughed.

"Ahh, to be young and in love. Those are the good days." Cynthia said than she continued reading her book.

* * *

**Author notes:**

**1. Finally the long chapter comes to an end. Now I can relax.**

**2. Mary is a random character. I don't even know who Mary is. I needed a name for Maxie's Daughter so i was like Mary sounds good.**


	6. A new day

**Hey guys, chapter six is here. I've wanted to write this down for a while. I never expected this story get this much attention, thanks a lot for the support.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 6: A new day.

* * *

Twilight melted away, spreading sunlight, red-orange glow seeping over the horizon as if the light itself was being poured from a molten sun. Powerful rays flood over the landscape lighting every blade of grass, shining from each leaf. Bird Pokémon rose from their slumbers and different cries could be heard in the midst of the morning. The clear blue sky was above Mossdeep city but thick white clouds could be seen blowing in from the east. It was around this time Dawn had woken from her sleep, unable to go back to sleep she checks the time on her Poketch.

"6:43" She mutters. "It's too early to get up." She sits up on her bed and looks across the room, it was a simple room, small, one bed, a dressing table with a mirror, a wardrobe and a few old chairs. Out of the blue, her stomach rumbles. "Oh, Why didn't I have dinner last night?" She said clenching her empty stomach. She gets out of her bed in her light blue Pokeball patterned Pajamas, hoping to find something to eat once she is downstairs. She tip toes though the hall and down the stair case. Once in the kitchen, she inspects the refrigerator, only to find things like eggs, pancake mix and others items which required cooking. Dawn knew she was disastrous in the kitchen, she did not know how to cook and somehow when she would try to cook anything, in the end the result was something blowing up, either the food itself or the electronic kitchen devices. "Urrgh, what do i do now? I can"t cook this stuff. " She said to herself. Not sure what to do now she stumbles out the kitchen and into the living room, clenching her constantly growling tummy.

In the living room, she saw a strange site, Brendan was passed out on the floor and one of his legs was on the couch, his blanket was still on the couch. His hat was a few feet away from him. It appeared as if he slept on the couch and fell off in the middle of the night but was too lazy to pull him self back up. She giggled seeing him like this. She went over to him and crouched down. She thought about waking him up and began slighty poking his forehead with her index finger playfully. He moved a little, started waving his hand as if he was brushing away a fly, turned away from Dawn and started to sleep again. Dawn got irritated by that, she sat down on the floor, started to rub her ankle, she positioned her bare foot and rammed it into Brendan's back.

"Ahhhh!" He yelled in pain as he sat up. Slightly panting, he looks to his side and sees Dawn sitting next to him, smiling.

"Morning!" She said still smiling.

"Dawn? what time is it?" He said between pants.

"Almost 7'o clock." She trailed off.

"WHAT?" He yelled, "Uff, let me sleep." He said turning back and pulling his blanket on top of him.

"No, I wanted to ask you something." She sent with an urgent tone.

"What? Can you hurry up?" He said impatiently turning towards her.

"Umm," She paused to irritate Brendan, "Can you cook?" She asked him slowly.

"Yeah, why?" He said, not aware of why Dawn was asking him this early in the morning.

"Well, I can't." She said to him.

"And?" He said impatiently.

"I was wondering, can you make me breakfast?" She pleaded. Brendan's eyes widened.

"No, it's too early Dawn, why don't you go back to sleep?" He asked her.

"My stomach won't let me." She pouted.

Brendan did not say anything and pretended to go back to sleep.

"No Brendan. Please." Dawn begged him.

"No." He said looking at Dawn.

"Please." She said making a puppy dog face. Brendan glared at her for a while, but he gave in, he sighed and stood up. "Oh thank you, thank you! you're the best" She said jumping for joy. Brendan smiled at her childish behavior.

'She's cute.' He thought, than shook his head. "The hell brain?" He mumbled.

"What was that?" Dawn asked him.

"Nothing." He said waving his hand. "Um, you wait, I'll be right back." He said than went upstairs, probably to the washroom.

"Okay" Dawn said softly as she watched Brendan walk upstairs. He Smiled to her before headed upstairs. She smiled back.

* * *

After a while Brendan came back with his signature hat on, he started cooking pancakes for him and Dawn.

"How much longer?" Dawn wined impatiently while sitting at the table.

"Coming!" Brendan said as he reached the table with two plates.

Without much exchanged of words, Dawn started devouring her pancakes and within a few minutes, she was done, while Brendan was still busy eating his.

"Oh, that was good." She said collapsing to the floor. "I am never going to skip dinner again." Brendan chuckled at this. Dawn eventually got up from the floor. She notices that Brendan was looking at her, his eyes moving up and down. "What?" She asked.

"What are you wearing?" He said between laughs, he was referring to her childish Pokeball pajamas

"What's wrong with this?" She asked him.

"You look like a child." He said laughing. 'a cute child' He thought 'Seriously brain, again?' He thought angrily looking up to his forehead.

"Well, whatever." She said sipping her orange juice from her glass.

"I'm just kidding." He said smiling. Silence remained. Than Dawn remembered something.

"Hey, Did you find out what Team Galactic stole yesterday?" Dawn asked than resumed drinking from her glass

"Ah, some space shuttle blue prints." Brendan trailed off. Upon hearing this Dawn Spat out the orange juice in shock and sprayed it all over Brendan's face.

"WHAT?" She yelled. Brendan glared at her as orange juice dripped off his face. "Oh, sorry" She said embarrassed. "But they stole space shuttle blue prints, does that mean they're planning to build their own space shuttle? If they are, than what should we do? How will we stop them." Dawn started to panic.

"Dawn!" Brendan exclaimed seizing her hands. "Don't worry, everything will be alright, we'll stop them." He said as let go of her hands.

"I hope so" Dawn Finished. Just than they hear footsteps coming down from the stairs, the two champions emerged from the stairs, they both were surprised see Brendan and Dawn up so early.

"What are you two doing up at this time?" Steven asked in a stern tone.

"Ahh.." Both the trainers trailed off.

"What's it to you Steven, let them do whatever they want." Cynthia said, trying to defend the trainers from Steven's questioning.

"Very well." Steven said in a Casual tone.

"Cynthia, are you leaving now?" Dawn asked her mentor.

"Not yet Dawn, my cruise is going to leave in a few hours." She replied. "So what do you two plan on doing now?" She asked the trainers. Dawn did not know how to reply because she had no idea what they were going to do now. She looked towards Brendan hoping he had an answer, luckily he did.

"The galactic jet headed toward the east, so only thing we can do for now is head east and hope we come across this Team Galactic." Brendan stated. Cynthia seemed impressed by his answer.

"When do you plan on leaving?" Steven asked, though it sounded slightly rude but seeing back to the events that happened yesterday, no one was bothered.

"The sooner, the better" He replied, than he looked towards Dawn, she could immediately tell what he trying to say and nodded.

"If that's the case." She paused. "I'll go change." After saying that Dawn headed upstairs. Steven and Cynthia joined Brendan at the table and silence followed.

"So?" Cynthia broke the silence. "How'd you guys meet?" She said smiling.

* * *

After a few hours, the two trainers made their way down the stairs, dressed in their casual clothes.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Dawn said loudly.

"You looked tired so i thought i'd let you sleep some more" Brendan replied casually. "Did you even sleep last night?"

"No, I was up late thinking about.." Dawn suddenly stopped talking.

"Thinking about?" Brendan repeated.

"Nothing that important." She said trying cover up with a half-smile.

"Okay?" Brendan said confused. At this point they both had reached the front door. He held it open for his female companion to pass through, she gave him a little thank you. They both now were walking outside along the road.

"So has Cynthia left?" She asked Brendan.

"No, unfortunately her cruise got delayed. I don't know why." Brendan said pondering to himself.

"I see, where is she?" Dawn asked.

"There." Brendan pointed to ahead where Cynthia and Steven stood, about 30 feet away from an edge of a cliff, and below the cliff was the cold sea.

"Are you both ready?" Cynthia asked them.

"Yes, we're ready to leave." Brendan replied. They shared they're goodbyes and the champions started walking away and they watched the two trainers from the distance. Dawn tapped Brendan on the shoulder. He looked over to her.

"Brendan, sorry I forgot to ask this earlier but, how are we suppose to get off this island." Dawn asked, Brendan smile before un-clipping one of his Pokeball from his belt and throwing it into the air.

"Go!" He yelled, from the Pokeball emerged a giant green dragon-lizard looking Pokémon with a huge wing span, with a long green tail, it even points on its head which looked like long slim horns. It let out a huge roar went it came out. It was a Flygon. Not just any ordinary Flygon, an average Flygon's height is just under seven feet, Brendan's Flygon was well over nine feet tall. Dawn was shocked and dazed at the site of this mighty Pokémon. Brendan got on the back of the large Pokémon and positioned himself.

"Hop on." He said.

"What? You expect to fly there?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm an experienced flyer, don't worry." He said assuring Dawn. Hesitantly Dawn got on top of Flygon. Brendan held onto Flygon's horns or feelers, Dawn could not tell, it was probably used to control its direction while flying. Dawn was scared of falling and wrapped her arms around Brendan before they even took off.

"Little to close for comfort, don't you think." He said to Dawn, blushing slightly.

"Stop your complaining. I know you're enjoying this" She shot back placing her chin on his shoulder. He looked her in the eye.

"Do you want me to return the favor?" He said with a smile, Dawn seemed confused.

"what you mean-" She said but she was cut off because Brendan gave her a tiny peck on the cheek. "Hey!" She retorted. "What was that?" She was blushing deep red now.

"A kiss, what else would it be?" Brendan said frankly.

"Why did you kiss me?" She shrieked. Brendan paused and put a smile across his face.

"I could ask you the same thing." Brendan said slowly and then gave her a sly smile. Dawn remained silent for a while, unable to come up with a come back.

"Can leave already?" She said sulking. Brendan laughed. He ordered his Flygon to take off the they headed for the east.

* * *

**Author Notes: **

**1. I think It's a fairly good chapter. Umm.. not my best work.**

**2. The next chapter will open when they're in mid-flight, Brendan will than tell Dawn where they are headed. So don't think I forgot to mention where they're going. It's not your fault for assuming, I'm just a really forgetful person, sometimes.**

**3. So Brendan and Dawn and going to be together solo. Or will they? Spoiler: New character in the next Chapter. Who do you think it is? Give me your feedback.**


	7. An old friend

**Wow, never thought I'd reach Chapter 7. New character in this story. Hope you are excited.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 7: An old friend.

* * *

The blue sky was covered in Patches of thick white clouds, the sun's strong rays penetrated through the clouds. In the sky flew Brendan's super sized Flygon, along with him and Dawn riding on its back. Brendan focused on steering Flygon trying to fly it in the right direction. Dawn was busy admiring the scenery, her arms were wrapped around Brendan's waist to keep her falling off. Beneath them was nothing but the dark blue sea, Wingulls and Pelipper flew below them giving out their respective cries.

"Brendan?" Dawn called out to him. Brendan did not respond. "Brendan?" She called out louder. He still didn't respond. Dawn got irritated and slapped the side of his arm. He suddenly flinched, almost driving Flygon to go out of control. Luckily Brendan was able to get Flygon back on course.

"What was that for? You could have gotten us killed." He yelled to the girl behind him.

"Sorry" She muttered. "You never told me where we were going."

"What?" He yelled.

"I said, 'You never told me where we were going'." She yelled back.

"What? I can't hear you, your screaming during the takeoff made me deaf." He said loudly. Dawn hit him hard on the back of his head with her fist.

"Can hear me now?" She asked glaring daggers at him.

"Yeah, I can." He said rubbing the back of his head where he got hit. He regretted trying to bug Dawn by pretending to be deaf.

"So now can you tell me where are we going?" She asked him plainly.

"Lilycove city." He said, still rubbing his bump. "It's just on the coast, we'll reached there in a while."

"Why are we headed there?" She asked leaning in front to talk to him face to face.

"Because in routes ahead of Lilycove, It rains all year and during this time of the year it rains the most. So lets avoid flying through the storms."

"I see." Dawn said understanding Brendan's words. Soon enough the two reached the horizon, a huge land mass met the sea. Right on the edge of the land mass was a large city with huge buildings and skyscrapers. "Is that it?" Dawn pointed.

"Yup." Brendan paused, turning back. "Brace yourself, I'm going down now and please," he paused. "Try not to scream this time." His remark was followed by dawn flicking his forehead with her finger. He chuckled than dove Flygon down at tremendous speed. Soon landing on the beach of Lilycove city.

* * *

"I thought I told keep it down on the screaming." Brendan said rubbing his ears as the two made their way through the city.

"Just be glad I didn't lose my lunch." Dawn said back clenching her stomach, she did not look so good.

"But we didn't have lunch yet." Brendan shot back smiling.

"Idiot, It's an expression." She shrieked back at him.

"I know, I know" He said holding out his hands, still smiling. "I'm just trying to cheer you up."

"Urg, I don't care. Just get me to a Pokémon Center so i can lie down." She said placing her hand on her forehead because her head was spinning.

"There, there." He said sarcastically patting her head.

"Brendan!" She shrieked at the top for her voice, causing Brendan to take a few steps back covering his ears, also startling many people passing by.

"Okay, I've had my fun." He said walking over to Dawn grabbing her by the wrist. "Lets go."

He guided her to the Pokémon Center, now he was getting worried. She didn't say a single word while they walked to the Pokémon Center, she had her eyes to ground and she wobbled as she walked, almost tripping at one point. Soon they both reached the Pokémon Center, it was not that crowded. Brendan walked up to the counter with Dawn behind him. Nurse Joy handed him handed him the keys for a room for two people. Within no time, both the trainers had reached their room. The room was like any other Pokémon Center room, it had two beds, a mirror with a wooden table and a wooden chair and a few sofas. Dawn instantly sat down on the bed closer to the door, quickly removed her boots, scarf and hat and pulled the covers over her. Brendan pulled over a wooden chair and sat beside her bed, looking at Dawn with gloomy eyes.

"Whats wrong?" She asked him in a low voice.

"Why didn't you tell me you suffer from air sickness?" He asked her looking glum. Dawn bit her lip.

"I thought I could handle it. It was all going well until the landing." She said in a regretful tone.

"Come on Dawn, you should have told me at least. I could have tried to slow Flygon, Now i feel responsible for doing this to you." His voice still full of sorrow.

"Hey, don't blame yourself. I'm alright, I just to rest a little, that's all." She said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" He said with the same tone.

"Yes, stop worrying for me. You're making me feel special." She said playfully with a laugh. Brendan smiled at her. "There, you look better with a smile." She laughed it off.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said getting up and handing her a piece of paper. She looked at the paper in her hand, not knowing what it was. "I'm going out for a while, if you need anything call me on my Pokenav number." He said referring to the piece of paper. "Use the phone on your bed side." She looked over to the phone next to her on a table and nodded. "Bye." He said before leaving the room. Dawn turned over to her side and went to sleep.

* * *

Brendan walked around streets with his hands shoved into his pockets checking out the familiar sights, he had been to Lilycove many times and knew his way around the city. While walking to the southern part of the city he comes across a large red colored with a grey roof covered with party decorations on the other side of the street from where he stood.

"The contest hall? I guess I have time to check it out." He said to himself. Than he crossed the street and went into the Contest Hall. He saw Pokémon coordinators practicing different routines in the hall, some were ordering their Pokémon to jump throw hoops, some were struggling to get their Pokémon into cute dresses. "Ah, good ol coordinating." He said smiling. Though Brendan is one of the strongest trainers in the Hoenn region, at one point during his travels he considered to try coordinating but unfortunately he was not successful and decided to stick with training. Trainers do not get as much as publicity as coordinators do, trainers only get one chance a year to shine and that is at the Pokémon League, while Pokémon contests are covered by the media all year and are televised at homes and even have its own weekly magazines covering the latest scandals. It was pretty obvious that an average Pokemon coordinator would be more well known than Brendan himself.

He walked up to the counter and flashed his contest pass and was allowed access backstage, luckily for Brendan the woman behind the desk didn't notice his contest pass had expired two years ago. He smirked as he entered backstage. He roamed around for a while, it appeared that a contest had just got finished, most of the coordinators were packing up their things. From across the room he saw someone familiar, hunched down and her face was away from Brendan, the girl was also packing up her stuff. She had chestnut-brown hair tied up in a red bandanna, a red top, a short white skirt with black biker shorts and black and gloves. He walked up to her.

"Fancy seeing you here." He said with a smile. The girl turned around looking at Brendan with her light blue sapphire eyes and a smiled came up on her face.

"Brendan! Hi!" She exclaimed and then embracing him in a hug. She was about the same height as Dawn but appeared a little taller.

"Hey May, It's been a while. " He said letting her go.

"It sure has. What brings you here?" May asked him still smiling.

"You know, just traveling around. The usual" He said putting his hand in his pockets. "So how was your contest?"

"Great actually, I won but barely." She said rolling her eyes.

"Let me guess, you faced your boyfriend in the last round." He said smirking.

"Excuse me, Drew is not my boyfriend." She said folding her arms.

"Admit it, you like him. Even though he's a jerk to you most of the time, you still like him." Brendan teased. May sighed.

"Say what ever you want." She than continued packing her stuff.

"So, what are you doing today?" He asked breaking the silence. May looked at him funny.

"Let me guess, you have nothing to do and you want to hang out?" May teased him.

"I never said that." He retorted. "And, yeah." He sighed

"Brendan, you are so predictable." She giggled. "Sure, what do you want to do?"

"It's up to you, what do you want to do." He asked her.

"I think you know the answer to that." She shot back. Brendan sighed.

"Noodles?" He said with a half-smile.

"As much as i would like that, I'm not in a mood to eat." She said. Brendan eyes widened when he heard this.

"Who are you? And have you done with May." He said sarcastically.

"Seriously, you never change." She smiled back.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"Not at all." May said giggling and her voice trailed off. "I'm glad you're here, I missed you." She muttered under her breath.

"I've missed you too, May." He looked her in the eye maintaining his half-smile. She smiled back at him with a slight blush.

* * *

The two friends made their way back to the Pokémon Center, there was no exchange of words between the two making an awkward silence.

"Hey, did you hear about the attack on the Space Center by some new criminal organization?" May said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, Team Galactic. I was actually there when it happened." Brendan's voice trailed off.

"You were?" May asked surprised.

"Yeah, Dawn told me that they are originally from Sinnoh. We don't know why they are here." He said looking up to the sky.

"Who's Dawn?" May asked.

"A trainer from Sinnoh, she's traveling with me to stop Team Galactic." He replied. May suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"She?" May said out loud, staring at the ground. Brendan did not understanding what she meant by that.

"Is something wrong?" Brendan asked concerned. May suddenly put on a smile.

"Oh nothing? I never expected a girl to agree traveling with you." Brendan put on a scowl when may said this. "So where is s-she?" May stammered.

"She's not feeling well, she's resting in her room." Brendan said plainly.

"Oh, I see. I would have liked to meet her." May said disappointed.

"You can meet her some other, I think you both will get along quiet well." Brendan said.

"Oh, does she even exist or you're just making it up?" May asked playfully.

"Yes, she exists! What do you mean by that?" Brendan exclaimed

"Okay, chill out." May said with a laugh. More silence followed. "So, is she pretty?" May teased. That caught Brendan off guard.

"Huh, what? I don't know." Brendan said looking away. May laughed.

"You're so cute!" She squealed, pulling his cheeks. "Now, I really can't wait to meet her." She said letting go.

"Can you not do that again." He said rubbing his cheeks. May laughed it off.

"Sorry." She said. Brendan walked ahead of her. May walking a few paces behind him. Her smile was no longer visible, her face was glum and serious now. 'So, someone else is trying to steal Brendan away from me.' She thought clenching her fists. 'I can't let that happen.' She thought as her sapphire eyes shone in the sunlight.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**1. Alright, May is now apart of the story. Things don't look good for Dawn now.**

**2. I know Drew is not part of the video game canon.**

**3. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. Bizarre morning

**Alright, here it is Chapter 8. Thanks to all my readers for your support, I really enjoy writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading this as well. Sorry for the late update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Bizarre morning.

* * *

In a ill-lighted. dim room, a room which very much resembled a simple office room but with an eerie dark atmosphere. A man in the room stared out the window behind the desk, his arms folded behind his back. The man had spiky light-blue hair, he was dressed all over in black, he wore a white sleeveless jacket with a Team Galactic symbol on its chest. The man was joined by someone else, he around to see a red-haired man had entered the room.

"Maxie, Whats brings my loyal acquaintance here?" The man said Smirking.

"It is done." Maxie said as he tossed over some sheets of paper that were bound and rolled up which landed on the desk.

"Well done, I must say." He said picking up the sheets of paper. "Is this all?"

"Yes Cyrus, that is all we needed." Maxie said with coldness in his voice.

"And my shuttle?" Cyrus asked sitting down at the desk.

"Scientists are at work as we speak." Maxie said with the same tone. "The shuttle shall be ready shortly is all I can say for now."

"Great work Maxie." A wicked smile came across his. He returned to his earlier position and began to stare out the window. "This partnership has made the possibility of my plans success even greater. We shall rule the world."

"Indeed we will." Maxie said with a smirk. Than processed to walk outside of the room. He made sure that no one was following him, once he was sure no one was with him, he pulled out a video phone and began to type something in it. In a few seconds another man's face came up on the screen. He was young, navy blue hair and with a good body built.

"Is there something you need, boss." The man said.

"Yes Tabitha, phase one of our plan is a success, I got that swine to completely trust me." He said referring to Cyrus. "Now, I want you to carry out phase two. Are you at Mt. Pyre?"

"Of course boss, I'm waiting for your command." Tabitha said.

"Good, I've sent over some members of the resistance team I formed to aid you, they will be arriving shortly." Maxie paused. "And I will not accept failure." He said in a stern voice.

"No problem boss, and what should I do if the Birch-boy and May-girl show up this time?" Tabitha asked. Maxie Scowled.

"Kill anyone who interferes." Maxie exclaimed. Than shutting of the video phone.

* * *

A new day had begun, everyone was busy in their daily lives. The day seemed peaceful, or was it?

"AHHH!" Brendan yelled. Once again Brendan was abruptly woken up with elbow rammed into in back. 'Why me?' He thought. "Dawn, must you do this to me everyday?" He yelled with his eyes still closed.

"What are you talking about? And shut up, I'm trying to sleep." Dawn said back in a sleepy voice.

"Huh?" Brendan opened his eyes in the direction he was facing to see Dawn was still in bed, her face turned away from him. "What the hell?" He slowly turned his head around to what or who had hit him. He turned over and saw the chest-nut haired girl standing behind him with a smile on her face.

"Hey there sleepy head." She said with a wave.

"Ahh!" He shrieked. "Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-May!" He said quickly while stammering. "What are you- how did get in here?" By this time Dawn was wide awake by all the commotion, and was observing the scene.

"You left the door open as usual." She said plainly. She than notices Dawn was awake too.

"Hi! You must be Dawn." She tried to extend her hand to meet her and in the process fell on top of Brendan, but neither of them reacted to that. "I came here to meet you yesterday but you were sound asleep. I'm May by the way, Brendan's best friend."

"Um, hi May. It's nice to meet you." Dawn greeted May.

"Great, now that introductions are done, can you get off me?" Brendan said trying to push May off him. May looked back and glared at him.

"No." She said plainly, a smile came up as she finished.

"Get off." Brendan said as he pushed May off his bed making her fall between the two beds.

"Ow.. You didn't need to do that." May complained. Brendan laughed and threw a pillow at her. She caught it, put it under her head and started to relax. Brendan chuckled at his friend's behavior.

"Don't mind her, she's always like this." Brendan said looking towards Dawn. Dawn nodded.

"Ah, I have to go to the bathroom." Dawn Said getting up from her bed, taking her bag and went into the bathroom in the room, closing the door once she was in. May stared at her with seriousness in her eyes.

"She seems shy." May giggled.

"Just give her time, I thought the same thing when i first met her, but it turns out she was even worse than you." Brendan said getting up.

"Oh, I see" May said softly. "Hey! What do you mean 'EVEN worse than me?' When have I done something to upset you?" Brendan than gave May a 'are you kidding me?' look. Than he began to ponder.

"You know what, I take that back." Brendan said, May smiled at him. "You're way worse." He said jokingly. May smiled turned into a scowl. She got up with the pillow in hand, glaring at Brendan with pure rage. Crushing the pillow in her hands. "Now May, let's not do something we might regret later." He said with his voice trembling.

"Trust me." She said walking towards him. "I won't regret doing this." She said coldly.

"May, NOOO!" Brendan yelled.

* * *

"So where did May go?" Dawn asked Brendan as they made their way through the hall of the Pokémon center. Brendan remained silent and sulked. "Ahh.. okay." More silence remained. The two trainers made their way to the breakfast buffet at the Pokémon center. Soon the both were sitting at a small table, Dawn had gotten cereal and Brendan got an egg sandwich.

Dawn noticed Brendan was not himself. His hair was poking out his hat untidily, there we re also a few scratches on his face.

"What happened to you?" She asked with a laugh. Brendan sighed.

"It's.." Brendan paused. "..a long.. sad.. painful story.

"Aww.. You poor baby." Dawn said sarcastically with a giggle. Brendan glared at her as he took a took a bite of his sandwich.

"So you and May go way back?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, we've known each other since we were kids, also her dad and my dad are close friends. After her dad got the job as Gym Leader, her family moved to the house next to mine. Since than I've seen a lot of her. We got really close." He said with a smile. Dawn looked at him plainly. "But than we both started our separate journeys, we're still good friends." He said sipping his drink. "She's a pretty decent trainer, I must say." He added.

"She is?" Dawn asked amazed. Brendan nodded with a smile. "Well, are you guys.." Dawn trailed off.

"What?" He asked with his mouth stuffed.

"You know." She said, she pointed to a couple about their age walking past their table with their hands interlocked. Brendan understood what Dawn was trying to ask him and blushed.

"No, no, no, NO! Me and May, Never. We are close but not that close." He said blushing. Dawn gave out a sigh of relief. "Well, there was this one time." His voice trailed off. Dawn suddenly became curious.

"What?" She asked quickly.

"I can't tell." He said looking away.

"You shouldn't have brought it up than, now since you have, I'm not going to rest till you tell." She asked eagerly.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to keep it a secret, I promised May to keep it a secret between us." He said looking in her eyes. She nodded assuring him. "We kissed." He said, that completely caught Dawn off guard.

"You what?" She said shocked.

"We were little kids, we didn't know better, you have to believe me, it was not intended." He pleaded.

"It's okay, I understand." She said with a smile.

"You do?" He asked confused. She nodded.

"I almost kissed my neighbor's kid once, but I pulled away at the last moment." She said stirring her cereal.

"Why did you?" He asked her.

"Because," Dawn began. "I want my first kiss to be special."

"So you haven't kissed anyone, ever?" He asked her.

"Nope, just like i said, I want my first kiss to be special." Dawn repeated.

"Oh, is that why you pulled away when we almost kissed back at the Space Center?" Brendan asked plainly, smiling slightly knowing that the question caught Dawn completely off guard.

"Ahh.. Ahh.." Was all the poor girl could say. Brendan burst into laughter.

"I'm just kidding, you don't have to answer that." Brendan said still laughing. Dawn took her glass of water and threw it at Brendan causing the water to completely soak his face. He blinked his eyes in astonishment.

"Don't give me that look, you deserved it" She said pouting. Than she continued having her breakfast.

* * *

The two trainers had their breakfast and now were waking to the lobby of the Pokémon Center. Dawn remained silent, refusing to talk to Brendan. On the other hand Brendan tried his best to get her to talk.

"Hey Dawn, something wrong?" He said to her, he got no reply. " Dawn, stop being like that, it's no fun when you're mad." He complained. She still was not talking. She went and sat down one of the chairs in the lobby. Brendan sat next to her. "You know, if I knew it was going to be such a big responsibility taking care of you. I would have left you with Steven." He teased. Still no reply.

"Dawn, please!" He begged. She ignored him and looked away. He got fed up and leaned his forehead on her shoulder. He looked to see if he got her attention. She glared back at him. Just than an idea stuck his head. He than lied down on the chairs using Dawn's lap as a pillow. Dawn gave him the 'what the hell' look. He started into her Navy-blue eyes innocently. He remained quite for a while. "Have I ever told how pretty you are?" He said with a smile. which caused Dawn to blush and smile. "Well, you are." He covered up, still smiling

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Now, do you forgive me?" He asked smiling.

"As long as you promise not to play with my emotions like that again." She said back to him.

"Deal." He said closing his eyes. Dawn thought he looked really cute the way he was lying on her lap. Without realizing she slid down his hat and started stoking his hair. She suddenly stopped when she realized what she was doing. Brendan opened one of his eyes.

"No, keep doing that." He said closing his eyes again. "It feels good." He said with a smile. Dawn giggled and continued stroking his hair. As untidy as they looked, she was surprised to see how smooth and soft they felt. She blushed at their 'bonding' moment. Unfortunately for her, it did not last long.

"There you guys are!" Dawn heard a voice, she looked ahead to see May running up to them. She stopped in front of them and began to pant.

"What's up May? I thought you left." Brendan said getting up from Dawn's lap and fixing his hat.

"Just. one. second." May said catching her breath. "Yeah, I was at the outskirts of Lilycove, but then I saw some suspicious Green-haired men in spacesuits heading towards Mt. Pyre. I thought I'd tell you."

"What? Those must be Team Galactic grunts." Dawn said than she looked at Brendan. "They're probably up to no good again, we need to stop them."

"Than what are we waiting for? Lets head to Mt. Pyre." Brendan said standing up. "May, take us there."

The three trainers dashed out of the Pokémon Center. May lead the two trainers, Dawn and Brendan ran side by side behind May.

"This is just like old times, isn't it Brendan?" May asked as they ran. Brendan smirked at the comment.

"Yeah, just like old times." He muttered.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**1. I don't have much to say about this Chapter. I'm just curious what do you guys think about it, so give me some feedback, what do you guys think about this Chapter?**

**2. I'll try my best to update sooner. Stay tuned for the next Chapter.**


	9. Conflict at Mt Pyre

**Alright, Chapter 9 is here. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Conflict at Mt Pyre.

* * *

"So that is Mt. Pyre?" Dawn said staring in awe at the huge mountain. The mountain was not very wide as compared to most mountains, but it was very tall, so tall that the top of the mountain was hidden by the clouds. Mt. Pyre was surrounded by sea. The trainers were standing at the shore, looking at the mountain. "Any ideas, how do we get across?"

"We surf of course." Brendan replied pulling out a Pokeball. "Go, Milotic." He said as he pointed the Pokeball towards the ocean. With a flash of light, a long serpent-like Pokémon appeared in the water. It had a point on its head, from its head it seemed to have long red appendages which resembled feminine hair. Its upper body was colored white-golden and it had blue and red scales on its lower body. It had red eyes with black pupils which shone in the sunlight.

"Wow!" May and Dawn said in unison.

"It's so beautiful!" Dawn said admiring the Pokémon.

"Wow, Brendan I'm Impressed." May said looking at Brendan. "Since when do you have a knack for beautiful Pokémon?" May said jokingly. Brendan chuckled.

"As beautiful as Milotic is, she is very strong as well, a good addition to my team." He Said to May.

"Ohh, Can i ride it?" May asked happily.

"Don't you have your own water Pokémon." Brendan asked as he walked up to Milotic.

"I do, but Squirtle is not big enough to ride." May said pressing her index fingers together.

"What about you Dawn?" He said looking at Dawn.

"Have have an Empoleon, which is big enough to carry me." Dawn said. "But Brendan, Won't we attract attention this way? If Team Galactic sees two Pokémon approaching from the distance, they might get suspicious. If they see one Pokémon, they might think it's a wild Pokémon and choose to ignore it. By the way, Milotic is big enough to carry all of us." Dawn said making a point. Brendan pondered for a while. May looked back and forth from Dawn to Brendan.

"She's right." Brendan finally said. "And since Milotic is so big, it'll be hard to see from a distance if anyone is even riding it." He said looking at Dawn, Dawn smiled. May growled to herself. Brendan got onto the back of Milotic, May saw Dawn was also headed towards the Pokémon. It looked as if she was going to sit behind Brendan.

'Oh no you don't!' May thought to her self and started running towards the Pokémon, dashing past Dawn causing her to trip by accident. May ran fast and threw herself so she could get on top of Milotic but she miscalculated and in mid-air she realized she was going to collide head on with Brendan. 'Oh this will not end well' Was her last thought before the collision. ***WHAM*** The collision caused Brendan to lose his balance and along with May he slipped off Milotic and both fell into the water.

"May, what was that?" Brendan said coughing out the water.

'Seriously May, what was that?' She thought sarcastically to herself. 'You need to pull yourself together. You're embarrassing yourself. You can't show that you're jealous of that girl. Wait, I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous! Why would you even think of that, brain?' May started arguing with her self.

"May?" Brendan asked a little concerned since she was not replying.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS, OKAY?" She shrieked.

"May, are you okay?" Brendan said in the same. May got out of her daze.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I got little exited that's all, I had too much sugary stuff for breakfast." May said covering up with a smile.

"It sure seems like it." Brendan said in a semi-sarcastic tone. May giggled.

"So, are you guys done?" Dawn said, the two looked up to see Dawn sitting on the back of Milotic. "Do you mind of I drive?" She said with a smile.

"Umm, no." Brendan said softly, getting up and helping May up. Both trainers got on top of Milotic. Brendan in the middle behind Dawn and May at the back behind Brendan. Milotic was now headed towards the Mountain. The three trainers were sitting close to each other. Dawn looks back at May.

"Hey May." Dawn called out to May. "Looks like we get to share for now." She said with a giggle and gave May a sly wink. May was amazed at Dawn's observation skills, May knew Dawn was probably referring to Brendan. It was clear now that Dawn knew that May wanted Brendan as well, but May didn't have any evidence supporting that Dawn liked Brendan as well, she just assumed she did. Dawn could even be joking with that comment. It really didn't matter to her that even if she liked Brendan the only thing that paranoid her was the thought of Brendan liking her. May thought it was now safe to assume Dawn would not back down so easily, so she needs to try her best to win Brendan's heart.

"Share what?" Brendan asked confused.

"Oh nothing, it's a girl's thing." Dawn said with a giggle.

"Uggh, than don't tell me." Brendan said a little disgusted, not sure why. Both girls giggled at his reaction.

* * *

A few hours had passed since the trio had been climbing the mountain. Luckily for them, Brendan knew a path which lead them straight up the mountain. Three of them were obviously exhausted.

"Why can't we just use our Pokémon to scale up the mountain?" Dawn asked between heavy breaths.

"We can't do that Dawn, It's illegal to use rock climb here." Brendan said also breathing heavily

"Why?" Dawn wined.

"Because." May Began. "Once an old man used rock climb on Mt. Chimney, it caused a rock slide killing many people in Lavaridge Town. Ever Since than the use of rock climb has been banned in Hoenn." May answered Dawn.

"Yeah, and the HM's are just as illegal as drugs here." Brendan added. Dawn suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, crap." She muttered.

"You have the rock climb HM, don't you?" May said in a plain tone. Dawn just simply nodded.

"You have Sinnoh trainer card with you right?" Asked Brendan. Dawn nodded again. "As long as you're not selling this to anyone you're fine." Brendan assured and started walking ahead and took a turn ahead expecting the girls were following him. Dawn gave out a sigh of relief.

"Hmmm.." May leaned next to Dawn's face rubbing her chin. "It would be a shame if 'someone' reported you."

"Don't even think about it." Dawn said in a cold manner trying immediate May.

"What's with the attitude all of a sudden?" May said. "I knew you were acting all nice and sweet to impress Brendan." Dawn felt extremely insulted by that comment.

"Me putting on an act? Have you seen yourself?" Dawn said back. "I've known you for a while and I can tell you hide your real self, you two-faced bitch." Dawn shot back in anger. 'Oh, Arceus did I just say that?' She thought gasping. May's eyes were wide open and full of rage.

"You shouldn't have said that." May said angrily. She lunged at Dawn. Dawn stepped back trying to dodge her, but May had managed to grab a handful of Dawn's hair and started pulling on them.

"Ahh." Dawn Shrieked. Dawn used one for her hands to grab the wrist of May's other hand. Than Dawn used her free hand and started tugging hard on one of May's bangs, causing May to shriek as well. Both the girls than began kicking each other in the shins. Both lost their balance and May fell on top of Dawn. Dawn lost her grip on May's hand and May started pulling her hair with both her hands with all her might, causing Dawn to shriek at the top of her voice.

"I hate you!" May yelled angrily.

"Go to hell!" Dawn yelled back as she slapped May across the face.

"Hey guys, that's enough!" Brendan yelled running back from down the mountain. Breaking the fight between the two. "What's the meaning of this?" He exclaimed. May crawled away.

"She started it!" May accused Dawn.

"No, I didn't." Dawn got up, she didn't care about her messed up hair. She ran towards May still angry. Brendan got between the girls and got a hold of Dawn.

"I said, that's enough." He said letting go of Dawn. "Both of you." He paused, narrowing his eyes and looking back and forth at both the girls. "What the hell? Do I have to be responsible for both of you?" He said in an angry tone. Both the girls looked down. "Well?" He demanded an answer.

"Look what we have here?" A girl's voice said behind the trio. The trio looked up the mountain to see a man and a woman walking down the mountain. The man had navy blue hair, wore a black shirt and blue jeans. The woman had short black hair, white shirt with a black coat and dark-blue jeans.

"Who are they?" Dawn muttered.

"Tabitha and Courtney." Brendan muttered. "What a surprise?" He said sarcastically.

"Wait that's Tabitha and Courtney?" May asked shocked. "They look normal for a change." She said mockingly.

"Watch it, little girl!" Courtney shot at her.

"Calm down, Courtney. We need to concentrate at the plan at hand." Tabitha said to her.

"What's you plan?" Brendan yelled at them.

"We won't tell you." Tabitha mocked. Just than, from the turn behind the two former magma grunts about a dozen Galactic grunts came running down.

"Let me guess, you're in cahoots with Team Galactic." Brendan said to them.

"How'd you guess?" Courtney said sarcastically. Brendan grunted. Just Brendan noticed that among the Galactic grunts were two figures were standing out. It was an old man and woman tied up and their mouths bounded. They were the couple that looked after the red and blue orbs.

"Let them go!" Brendan demanded. His demands were ignored. Courtney than grabbed the old woman, and put a knife under her throat.

"Don't!" May gasped. Dawn was too stunned to say anything at the point.

"Stay back." Courtney began. "Or the fat lady gets it."

"Yeah, the fat lady gets it." The Galactic grunts chorused.

"Yeah, the fat lady gets it." Tabitha finished.

"Wow, now I see why you called these guys 'a bunch of lunatics', Brendan." Dawn said to Brendan. Brendan tried to step forward but May stopped him.

"Brendan, now is not the time." She said plainly. Brendan didn't listen and continued walking.

"Hey, stay back." Courtney yelled. Brendan didn't listen. "Think fast!" Courtney threw the knife she had in hand towards Brendan. Luckily, Brendan was able to dodge it, he looked at the knife as it past his head a few inches away, he continued looking at the knife and was horrified to see the knife was headed straight for Dawn.

"No!" He yelled but it was too late. The knife had penetrated Dawn's shoulder Blade, she fell back yelling in pain. May shrieked at the sight. "Dawn, no!" Brendan ran up to Dawn and held her his arms.

"Now's our chance, let's get out of here." Tabitha said and everyone followed his lead.

"Hey stop!" May yelled. All of them were heading down the Mountain, but May couldn't follow them, they were other matters at hand she was worried about it. She ran up to Brendan and Dawn, who was trembling in his arms.

"Dawn, everything will be okay? Don't worry. Try resisting" Brendan said to Dawn.

"I'm trying.." Her voice trailed off. Her eyes all teary. Brendan than place his hand around the handle of the knife in her shoulder.

"Brendan, Don't!" May yelled.

"What? It's hurting her" Brendan retorted.

"Keep it in, if you take it out, the loss of blood could kill her." May said with concern in her eyes. "We'll have to take her to the hospital." Brendan stood up picking up Dawn in his arms. May ran ahead, Brendan followed.

"Brendan.." Dawn whispered, looking up to the boy carrying her.

"Save your energy, Dawn. You'll be alright, I promise." Brendan assured, Dawn nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Author notes:**

**1. So do you guys like this chapter? Review and follow. Stay tuned for the next Chapter.**


	10. Differences solved

**Hey guys, Chapter 10 is here. Hey if you guys want, you can follow me on twitter(Check my profile, the link is there.) Hope you guys like this chapter. Guys, give me some feedback on my chapters, because when you don't say anything, it makes think you guys didn't like the chapter, than i get demotivated. So please I will love more feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Differences solved.

* * *

"What a dump!" Exclaimed a man dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans. He was referring to the room he was in, it was in a dark warehouse, it had been abandoned for many years.

"Shut it, Tabitha." Said a black-haired woman in the room. "Seeing the circumstances, this is best we could do, so quit your whining." She said in and irradiated tone. Just than A red-haired man dressed in a black coat came into the scene.

"Boss!" The man and woman said in unison. Maxie looked at the two in seriousness.

"Is it done?" Maxie asked coldly.

"Yes, boss." Tabitha said gleefully. "There they are." Tabitha pointed across the room to an old man and woman tied up in two respective chairs, their head covered with a bag to prevent them from seeing.

"Good work." Maxie said in the same monotonous tone. "Was there any trouble?"

"Yes, as expected that Birch-boy showed up." Tabitha said in an angry tone. Maxie scowled as well. "I don't get. Who's telling him about our plans? Mary is dead. I don't see how-"

"Tabitha shush." Courtney cut him off. She knew talking about the Maxie's daughter like that in front of him like was disrespectful.

"He's right." Maxie said in the same cold tone. "Mary used to expose our plans to him for which I killed her. We have a reason to be suspicious now, he was at the Space Center and Mt. Pyre."

"But no one is aware of real intentions other than us three." Tabitha said.

"It could be a coincidence, boss." Courtney added. Maxie narrowed his eyes and looked at Courtney.

"Or is it?" Maxie walked up to Courtney and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her from the ground causing her to choke."I know you have feelings for the boy." He said glaring at her. "Tell me the truth, are you or are you not helping him?"

"I'm.. not.." Courtney struggled to say. "I.. swear." Tears tickled down her eyes, she was unable to resist the pain.

"Boss, she was with me the whole time. She couldn't have helped the Birch-boy." Tabitha exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Maxie said. "Because if you are not, I'll have both your heads." Maxie said as he threw Courtney to the ground. Tabitha took a few steps towards her. "Stop! Don't help her, weakling."

"Yes, boss." Tabitha said in a low voice, looking over to Courtney, who was on the ground coughing repeatedly.

"Where are the orbs?" Maxie demanded. Tabitha tossed over a small sack, which had the red and blue orbs in them

"Now, take these bags off and unbind the man's mouth." Maxie ordered standing in front of the old couple. Tabitha did so.

"What do you want?" The old man yelled. Maxie pulled out the blue orb from out the sack.

"You lied to me, old fool." Maxie said plainly. "You hid something from me. Why didn't this work?" Maxie's voice rose with each sentence. The old man sighed.

"I tried to tell you, you can awake Groudon using the blue orb, but you need the red orb to control it, vise versa with Kyogre." The old man voice trembled.

"In any case I have both." He said putting the orb back in the sack.

"It's not the simple.." The old man voice trailed off.

"What else is there?" Maxie asked with the same tone.

"The legendary beasts choose their masters, there is no guarantee that Groudon will listen to you." The old man said.

"Is there anything else?" Maxie asked.

"No. That's all" The man said.

"Are you sure?" Maxie asked with a wicked smile.

"Yes, I'm sure." The man said nodding.

"Fine, I have no need of you. Kill them." Maxie ordered and left the room.

"Noo.." The man tried to argue back but his mouth was bounded and a gun was placed on his forehead by Tabitha. ***BANG***

Tabitha pointed the gun towards the woman, who was on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry. This will hurt way you more than it will hurt me." Tabitha muttered. ***BANG***

* * *

It seemed the day had ended in a blink of an eye. Meanwhile in the Lilycove medical hospital, a boy was sitting in waiting room. He was hunched down on the chair were was sitting. He had sat there all day, now it was night and he still didn't move a muscle and he was not showing any signs of getting up soon. He was joined by a chest-nut haired girl, who was his childhood friend and she was getting really worried. She walked towards him with two soda cans in her hands.

"Hey." She said softly, handing him one of the drinks.

"Thanks." The boy said in a low voice and then put the drink on his side.

"Brendan, don't do this to yourself. You haven't eaten anything all day." She said concerned.

"I'm fine, May." He said assuring her. "How is she?" He asked.

"I had talk with the doctor." May said. "They got her wound stitched up but she still has not come to." Brendan looked more glum when he heard that. "She's going to be fine, Brendan, don't worry." May said placing her hand on his shoulder than removing it after Brendan nodded. "Do you want to see her?" May asked after a pause.

"No, I'm good." Brendan said clearing his throat. Than silence remained between the two. May continued sipping her drink.

"You like her, don't you?" May said plainly breaking the silence. Brendan was caught off guard with that statement.

"What do you mean?" He said shocked. "It's been just a few days since I met her. I can't- it can't- it's not possible." He said stammering.

"Brendan." May paused and showed him a smile. "I know love when I see it."

"May.." Brendan's voice trailed off.

"It's obvious Brendan." May paused. "When she got hurt, the only thing you cared for at that time was nothing but her safety. You were so worried that the knife was hurting her, but the truth is, seeing her in pain was hurting you as well, wasn't it?" May asked looking at him. Brendan gave a nod. May sighed. "That's love, Brendan." She said looking away.

"But May, how could I just fall in love? It doesn't make any sense." Brendan said shaking his head.

"I ask myself the same thing." May said looking glum.

"Who do you love, May?" Brendan asked looking towards her. May looked away trying to hide her face.

"You." She muttered. Brendan eyes were now wide open.

"May.. I.." He didn't know what to say.

"It's okay Brendan, I can't force you to fall in love with me." She said looking back at Brendan, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I have accepted the truth." May said getting up.

"May, I'm sorry." Brendan said to his best friend. "Where are you going?" He said following her. She turned to face him.

"You can stay here, if you want. I'm going to check on Dawn." May showed a small smile. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her." She said jokingly. "I just want to apologize to her for picking a fight with her at Mt. Pyre. I think I'll be seeing a lot of her now so better mend our relationship." Brendan smiled when he heard this.

"Thanks May." He said. "And I'm really sorry if I hurt you."

"It's okay, B.B" She said, Brendan tilted his head at the nickname. "I'm fine, I'm a strong girl, I can handle it." She said with a smile.

"I know you can." He said with a smile. May continued to walk and was soon out of sight.

* * *

Dawn was sleeping in Room 232. She woke up and was confused at the sight she saw. She was lying down on a hospital bed, tucked in. She was wearing a blue hospital gown.

'Where the hell are my clothes?' She blushed at the thought. She moves a little around the bed, she felt a tremendous pain in her right shoulder-blade. 'Oh, now i remember why I'm here.' She thought placing her hand on her wound. **_"We'll have to take her to the hospital."_ **May's voice echoed in her mind.

"Chansey." Dawn heard a voice which startled her. She looked over her right and saw a round and pink Pokémon in a nurse's uniform.

"Oh it's just you Chansey." She said relived. "Do you know where my friends are?" She said to the Pokémon.

"Chansey." The Pokémon nodded. Chansey headed out the room. There was silence in the room, than the door opened. The chest-nut haired girl entered the room. Dawn clenches her fists when she saw her, not in anger, but in fear. Dawn looked back to the fight these two had at Mt. Pyre, she knew that she was not safe, looking at the situation. She was already wounded and May could easily take advantage of that. Dawn fidgeted as May got closer. May could see the fear in Dawn's eyes.

"It's okay." She said with a smile. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"What do you want?" Dawn said in a low voice backing away from May. May sighed.

"I came to apologize." May said joining her hands.

"What?" Dawn said confused.

"Look I was wrong in insulting you, truth is I just got a little jealous when Brendan told me he met a new girl. So I'm sorry" May stopped seeing if he had Dawn's attention.

"A little?" Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Maybe, slightly more than a little." May said rubbing the side of her head. Dawn smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I called you a two-faced-" Dawn was cut off.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything." May said cutting her off. "I'm the one who started the feud." May paused. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure, but it could have been worse." Dawn said. May giggled. "So do you plan to stick around?"

"Yeah, from the looks of it, I think you guys will need all the help you can get. So, you don't mind if I tag along with you guys?" May said with a smile.

"Of course not." Dawn said with a smile. "It'll be great to have another girl in the team."

"Yah!" May cheered with a jump. "I think we'll be great friends." She was over joyed. "By the way, if you want alone time with Brendan. You can tell me, I'll you guys alone for a while." May whispered with a wink. Dawn's face suddenly became red.

"Now, what would I want that?" Dawn said with a cough.

"Sure." May said sarcastically. "Don't worry, I won't tell him. I just want to hear it from you."

"Hear what?" Dawn said looking away.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me." May said poking her forehead. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me 'now'. You are free to ask me for advice anytime, because I can help you big time this."

"Advice for what?" They heard a voice behind them. May turned around to see Brendan standing at the door.

"Brendan, when did you get here?" May said surprised.

"Just now, what advice were you giving Dawn?" Brendan asked May.

"Umm.. Nothing.. Ahh." May tried to come up with an excuse. She looked at Dawn than back at Brendan. "Girl stuff?" May muttered. Brendan shivered at the sound.

"Uggh, tell me when you guys are done." He said walking out of the room.

"Wow, can't believe that worked." May said in surprise. Dawn gave out a small laugh.

"Boys, right." Dawn said. Both girls laughed. They followed with a high-five. Dawn pulls back and grabs her shoulder-blade in pain.

"Oww.." She cried.

"You know, you should rest that." May said pointing out the obvious.

"Thanks, I didn't know that." Dawn yelled sarcastically.

"You're welcome." May followed the sarcasm.

"Can I rest now?" Dawn said turning over.

"Sure, I'll be gone." May whispered and tip-toed away. Right before departing, she clenched the doorknob with a sly smile. Than used used all her might and loudly slammed the door and ran off, disturbing Dawn's peace of mind.

"ARCEUS-DAMMIT. DAMN YOU MAY!" Dawn yelled shaking her fist at the door. "Oww.. my shoulder." She cried clenching her shoulder in pain.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**1. Do you think I might be getting out of hand with the violence? I killed two people in this Chapter.**

**2. You know if I woke up in a hospital wearing nothing but a hospital gown, the first thing I would ask is 'what happened to my clothes?' So don't think I was being perverted. I just based Dawn's reaction on what my reaction would have been.**


	11. Back home

**Chapter 11, bare with me. I wrote this chapter in a rush. By the way, thanks for reviews and feedback, I'm really grateful for all the support I get. Thank you for motivating me to write more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Back home.

* * *

*Dawn's POV*

The room was dark. As I looked up from the hospital bed at the window, I saw dull grey clouds covering the sky. It was pouring down hard. Since there was nothing else to do, I looked at the streaks of rain water racing down to the bottom of the window.

'This feels so depressing.' I thought. 'Its feel like I'm in a sad black and white movie.' Just than i heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I called out. The door opened and ruby-eyed trainer poked his head from the side of the door.

"Hi." He waved. "Mind if i come in?" He asked. I simply shook my head, indicating to him that I didn't mind. He stepped in and I felt my chest rise, maybe with happiness I thought. The earlier dark atmosphere had suddenly disappeared and the room was suddenly hit with a light, maybe it was because he turned on the light when he entered the room, I giggled to myself at the thought.

"You seem happy to see me." He said jokingly, noticing a wide smile across my face. He smiled back.

"I am actually." I said. "I've been sitting here all morning with nothing to do." I pouted. He chucked at my behavior.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said still chuckling slightly. He handed me a white plastic bag. I stared at it confusingly. "I thought you might be hungry." He said. Right on cue my stomach rumbled, I clenched it smiling back at him, slightly embarrassed. I opened the bag and there was a box of donuts and a soda can in it.

"Thanks." I said to him. Than I began devouring everything. Brendan pulled over a chair and sat next to the hospital bed. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He seemed to be happy and relaxed. I wonder whats was going through his mind.

*Brendan's POV*

Looking at Dawn's normal self was a pleasant sight, I was so worried when she got hurt that I even had trouble sleeping at night. May thinks that I like her. Yes, I do like her, but do I like her that much? May is pretty confident that I have already fallen for her but I'm not that sure. How could I have fallen for someone in such a short time, it does not make any sense. Can you fall in love at first sight?

'Well, whats there not to like about her?' I thought changing the side of the argument I was having with my self. 'She's really pretty first of all, she's funny, she's attractive, she's cute and she's loves to Pokémon battle.' I thought smiling looking at her, she was still busy eating the donuts I brought for her. 'I wonder if she feels the same way about me.' I thought looking down.

"The doctor said you can leave anytime you want." I said breaking the silence.

"Than what are we waiting?" She exclaimed and shot out of the bed.

"Dawn, don't put too much strain on yourself." I said concerned for her safety.

"I'm fine, mother dear." She said sarcastically. Than she started examining the gown she was wearing.

"What are you doing?" I said looking away and blushing.

"You wouldn't happen to know where my clothes are, do you?" She asked plainly.

"Ahh, no." I said, I did not expect her to ask me that. "Wait, they still haven't given them back to you?"

"I knew it." She shrieked, sitting back on the side of the bed with her arms folded. "That Chansey ate my clothes." That statement left me confused. "Well there goes one pair of my travelling clothes."

"Are you still under the effects of Nitrous-oxide?" I asked her.

"Nitrous-who-what?" She asked back.

"Laughing gas." I explained.

"Oh that!" She said. Than she started laughing hysterically. Than suddenly became serious. "No!" She yelled. I back away from her when she yelled. Suddenly the door opened. We looked back to see a Chansey standing at the door, with a clothes basket and Dawn's hat was on top and her traveling clothes folded neatly underneath.

"About time!" She ran up to the Chansey, snatched the basket from her hands and slammed the door on the Chansey's face. Than she turns back and notices me, I was completely in shock. What is going on? I thought "You should leave as well. I need to change." She said plainly, I nodded and left the room.

I saw the same Chansey still standing outside of the room, I felt sorry for this Chansey, she was just doing her job and Dawn slammed the door on her face.

"Ahh.." I began, trying to some up with an excuse. "Don't mind her, she'll always like this... when her.. she doesn't have her... daily coffee." I said, sounding like a complete idiot in the process. 'what the hell kind off excuse was that?' I thought to my self.

"Chansey." The Chansey nodded and walked away. I sighed in relief, glad that actually worked.

* * *

*Normal POV*

Brendan made his way down the lobby of the Hospital. He was looking for May, she told him earlier that she was in the lobby. He sees May standing across the room, she had her hand covering her nose.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He said to her.

"This stupid hospital smell." She said in a nasal tone due to her hand blocking the flow of air though her nose. "So how was Dawn?" She asked.

"She'll be joining us in a while." He said. "She was acting weird."

"Weird how?" May asked in the same nasal tone.

"I don't know, like hyper active and saying random things." He said.

"Oh, I see. I know what going on here." She said in the same tone with a slight smile.

"What?" Brendan asked confused.

"It's simple science, Brendan, this is how it works-" Brendan cut May off by hysterically laughing. "Brendan!" May exclaimed.

"I'm sorry May, I tried to resist but, I can't take you seriously with that voice." Brendan said and continued laughing. May removed her hand from her nose.

"Will you listen to me now?" She asked in her real voice.

"Okay, I'm listening." He said regaining his composure.

"As I was saying, its simple science, some girls tend to lose control around the guys they like. Trust me, I know." May said, looking back to the incident at Mt. Pyre when she collided head on with Brendan.

"Huh, how so?" Brendan said raising an eyebrow. "Dawn didn't seem to lose control, she just didn't act herself."

"That's what i mean, certain hormones tend to cause-" May said but Brendan cut off.

"Please, don't go into that much detail." Brendan begged. "I don't want to hear anything about Dawn's hormones."

"Oh, Brendan, you're impossible." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"It's inappropriate, May." Brendan explained. "By the way, 'if' you are right, why is Dawn acting like this now all of a sudden?" He asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." She said back.

"Maybe, it's just in my head." He said placing his palm on his forehead.

"Yeah, maybe." May looks to her side and sees Dawn approaching, her hand bag on her left shoulder, possibly trying to avoid using her bad arm as much as she could. "Hi, Dawn." She squealed.

"Hey, guys." She greeted. "What are you talking about?"

"About how certain horm- uff" Brendan started but was unable to finish because May punched the side of his arm.

"Oh nothing, I was telling Brendan about it's been so long since we visited our families and we should go back to Littleroot." May stated. She had told Brendan about this the day earlier and they both agreed to head there once Dawn is free from the hospital.

"What about me?" Dawn asked.

"Don't worry. You can stay with me, my parents won't mind." May said happily.

"Wow really, thanks May." Dawn said excited.

'How can these two act like that at a time like this, not with Maxie causing havoc.' Brendan thought.

"Anyways, we're not going to stay for long." Brendan said.

"Aww.. Brendan." Both the girls whined.

"We can't, Maxie's lackeys kidnapped two people a few days ago and the red and blue orbs are missing." He said, "I'm pretty sure, May, you must remember how chaotic it was last time when Maxie and Archie underestimated the power of the orbs and the legendary beasts. We can't let this happen again."

"It's okay, Brendan, everything will be fine." May said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so." Brendan muttered.

"Hey guys they rain has stopped." Dawn pointed out.

"Do you think it's safe to fly?" May asked Brendan.

"Let's not fly, Dawn will get sick again." Brendan said plainly.

"Hey, I can handle it." Dawn retorted.

"Dawn, you just got out of the hospital, I don't you to get admitted again." Brendan argued back.

"I can take care of my self. You don't need to take care of me." Dawn said back loudly.

"QUIET!" May yelled silencing the two. She took a deep breath and spoke, "Brendan, we have to fly, it's the fastest way."

"You doubting my skills." Brendan said with a grin.

"Okay, Now I'm confused." Dawn said looking at May. Brendan held out a Pokeball and enlarged it.

"Go, Gallade!" He exclaimed. With a flash of light, a humanoid Pokémon appeared. It was little above five feet tall. It's lower body was white and it had strong legs while its upper body was green, and it's arms resembled blades.

"Gal.." It said.

"Wow, your Kirlia evolved?" May asked looking at the Pokémon.

"Wait, how did you get a Gallade?" Dawn asked shocked.

"You expose a male Kirlia to a Dawn Stone and it evolves." Brendan said plainly.

"Yeah, but where did you get that stone? I don't think you can find it easily in Hoenn, unless you got really lucky." Dawn asked.

"You're right, I got it from a friend in Sinnoh." Brendan answered.

"Arghh, Guys, can we leave now?" May said impatiently.

"Sure, let's go before Mt. Chimney here erupts." Brendan said referring to May, Dawn giggled and May scowled. "Alright, Gallade, Teleport us home." Brendan ordered. Gallade's red pupils turned blue and within a blink of an eye, the scenery changed.

*Dawn's POV*

We were no longer in a hospital lobby with weird smell, thank Arceus for that. Now we were in a town which appeared very simple, for some strange reason, I felt like at home here, the town was so similar to my hometown, Twinleaf Town back in Sinnoh. There were not many houses here. There was no proper roads here but I don't think they even needed it. It was a small town probably a few neighborhoods. I take it back, it's not just similar, it's exactly like Twinleaf. Well except for that huge building in the distance, I wonder what it is.

"Ah, fresh air!" May exclaimed as she stretched and then fell to the ground relaxing on the soft grass. "I missed you." She mumbled, not sure who or what she missed, but she seemed glad to be back.

"Welcome to Littleroot Town, Dawn." I heard Brendan say to me. "How to do you like it?" He asked.

"Wow, this place is just like Twinleaf Town." I exclaimed. "Same fresh air, same small, simple houses. It's just like home." I got excited. Brendan chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it, it seems we have more things in common than just Pokémon battling. We both grew up in small simple towns." He said with a smile, which caused me to blush slightly.

"Come on guys." May said getting up from the ground. "Let's go, I can't wait to get home." She said running off.

"She seems excited." I said smiling. I felt Brendan interlock his hand with mine. I looked at him bewildered.

"Than we shouldn't keep her waiting." He said showing a smile. I nodded and smiled back and we walked into the town hand in hand.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**1. I wrote this chapter in one go. So tired.**

**2. By the way, stay tuned till the next chapter, I have a surprise for everyone.**


	12. Meeting the families

**Alright, here is chapter 12. I'm really sorry for the delay, but unfortunately my summers have ended and I have started attending school again so I will not be updating as often as I used to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

Chapter 12: Meeting the families.

* * *

The day was like any other day, the sky was clear, the town was quite, the streets were empty. Inside a normal, simple looking home of the town, Caroline Maple and her son Max Maple were having their afternoon lunch on the dinner table.

"Mom." The little boy started fixing his glasses. He had dark hair, he wore a green cotton shirt and black shorts. "I'll be ten next month. Does that mean I can start my own Pokemon Journey?" The mother smiled and gave out a sigh. She had blue eyes, brown hair, which were tied up. She wore a yellow dress.

"Wow, I can't believe how fast you're growing up." She said.

"Oh mom, now don't get all emotional." Max whined. The woman chuckled.

"I know you can take care of yourself so I have nothing to worry about." She said to him. "What starter are you going to take?"

"Treecko of course. They're so cool." The boy said gleaming.

"Are you sure you can handle traveling alone?" The mother asked her son.

"Yes I can." He retorted. "I hope you are not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, don't force me to travel with May. I seriously can handle myself." The boy said. The mother began to ponder in her thoughts.

"You know what Max, that is not a bad idea. You and your sister can look out for each other that way." She said plainly.

"Mom, no!" The boy yelled.

"I'm only kidding, Max." She said with a laugh. Suddenly the door sprung open.

"Mom! Max!" A brown-haired female yelled as she entered the house. The smile came up on Caroline's face.

"May! what a surprise!" She exclaimed while May ran up to her and the embraced into a hug.

"Hi, Max." May said tightly hugging her brother. "I missed you guys so much."

"Eww.. " He said shivering when May let go. "Don't do that again."

"May, what brings you here?" Her mother asked.

"Why? Can't I come visit just for fun?" May said with crocodile tears. "I'm hurt."

"Oh May. I'm sorry." Her mother said solemnly.

"There you are." They heard a voice. They saw Brendan standing at the door. "Hi Max, hello Mrs. Maple." He greeted.

"Brendan, you're here too?" Mrs. Maple asked.

"Yeah, it has been a while since we've last been here, so we decided to visit." He said with a smile.

*Caroline's POV*

"Wow, this is sure a surprise." I said beaming. "Brendan, why don't you come in?" I asked him politely.

"No it's okay Mrs. Maple. I'll come over some other time. I'll go and say hi to my dad first." He said.

"I understand." I said nodding to him. He turned around.

"Hey Brendan wait." May called out.

"Yeah?" He said looking at May. Than May looked at me.

"Mom, I was wondering if a friend could stay over for the night?" She said to me.

"Sure." I said. "Who is it?" I asked. May looked at Brendan and singled him with her eyes.

"Oh yeah." He said looking around. "I'll get her." He stepped out of the house. Soon afterwards, he came back with a blue-haired girl about his age, his hand around her wrist as if he was guiding her. Seeing this, I became curious and many question arose in my head. May walked up to them.

"Mom, this is Dawn. She's our friend from Sinnoh, can she stay with us? " May introduced.

"Hello. Nice to meet you Ma'am." Dawn greeted.

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm glad May is making new friends. Sure she can stay." I said with a smile.

"Thanks mom." May said running over and hugging me.

"Well, I better leave." Brendan said stepping back. "May, you can stay here and catch up with your folks. Dawn and I will head out to meet my Dad."

"Okay, take your time." May said rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Dawn." Brendan gestured to her and Dawn followed.

"Bye, guys." Dawn said with a wave before heading out. leaving me, May and Max in the living room.

"She seems like a nice girl." I said, "Is she and Brendan, you know?" I asked May. May smiled.

"It's nothing like that mom. but Brendan is happy around her. That's all that matters." She said with a smile. I could not make out whether it was a natural smile or a fake one.

"May." My voice trailed off. "This happens to almost every girl."

"What do you mean mom?" She asked confused.

"I'm talking about losing the guy you love." I said plainly. May looked down solemnly. "It's okay May, I know you will find the right guy soon. Maybe you and Brendan are not meant to be and you are destined with someone else, someone who is better than Brendan, someone who is perfect for you." May wiped a tear under her eye.

"Better than Brendan? I don't think I want that." She said with a slight smile. "I'm waiting for someone just as good as him." She smiled. I smiled back, impressed at how strong she was. Than she went and sat down on the table. Max went and sat down next to her. He was smiling goofily and chuckling to himself. I went into the kitchen to get something for May, I bet she must be starving.

*Normal POV*

"What's wrong with you?" May asked her brother, who was still giggling to himself.

"That girl was a cutie." He said with the same goofy smile. "I'm going to ask her out." May's eyes widened.

"What the hell Max, she's like way older than you." May yelled.

"Your point?" Max said raising an eyebrow. That was followed by a slap by May on Max's cheek. "Oww.. MOM!" He cried running into the kitchen. May ran after him. "Mom, May hit me." He complained.

"Mom, He's planing to flirt with Dawn." May shot back.

"No I was not, mom she's lying." He yelled still rubbing his cheek.

"No I'm not. Mom!" May shrieked. Than the two continued bickering. Caroline put her hand on her forehead.

'Oh, what am I going to do with these two?' She thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brendan and Dawn were right outside May's house, listening to the commotion inside the house, all they could hear was Max crying and May shrieking louder with sentence. Dawn sighed and looked at Brendan.

"You wouldn't mind if I stay with you?" Dawn asked, "Things don't look good here." Brendan chuckled.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Brendan said. "Hopefully." He said with a sigh.

"If things don't go well, I leave my hat to you in my will." She said jokingly. Both teens laughed. "I remember you said you live right next to May's house." She said straightening up. "Is that it?" She pointed to the house right of May's house.

"Yup, that's it." Brendan said nodding.

"Let's go?" Dawn asked.

"Why?" Brendan said plainly.

"You said you wanted to meet your dad." Dawn said back.

"Yeah but, I bet he's not at home." He said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Than where would he be?" Dawn asked.

"We'll have to look around." He said plainly. "Let's start there." He pointed to a huge building in the distance. They both start walking towards the building.

"What is that?" Dawn asked as they made their way there.

"It's the Pokémon lab." He answered.

"Oh, Our Pokémon lab is in Sandgem town. It must be convenient for you guys to visit Professor Birch anytime you want. Does your dad work for him?" Dawn notices Brendan raised his eyebrow in a confused manner. "What? Professor Birch is the Professor of this region, right?"

"Yes, he is." He said. "But my dad never hires any assistants?"

"Your dad never hires.." Dawn repeated in a low voice. Suddenly her eyes widen and her jaw dropped. "Are you- are you his son?" Dawn stammered.

"If you mean professor Birch? Yes." He said plainly. Dawn was in shock, she was in the presence of the son of one of the best Pokémon experts in the world. She fell down with a thug.

"Dawn! You Okay?" He crouched down next to her. She look at him in the eye. She sat up, rubbing her head.

"Why didn't you tell me you're related to Professor Birch? Like that's amazing." She said looking him in the eye.

"Because.." He began and gave out a sigh. "Okay, I'll tell you." He paused. "People only liked me because of my dad, and I want them to like me for who I am, so I never tell anyone who my dad is." He said looking down.

"Oh, well. Don't feel down. I think you're a really great person and I like you a lot." She said smiling.

"You do?" He said looking up.

"Yes, of course." She said still smiling.

"Thanks." He smiled as he got up and offered his hand to Dawn. "Now let's go." They continued walking.

Soon both of them reached in front of the lab. Brendan opened the front door.

"Dad?" He said poking his head. Both him and Dawn walked into the lab. It was a pretty ordinary looking lab. There were a few machines, probably used in research. There was a table in the far end of the lab and on the table were many papers as well as a few coffee mugs.

"Ever thought about getting this place cleaned?" Dawn said rolling her eyebrows.

"Trust me, I've seen this place in an even worse condition." Brendan said moving the papers on the desk. "He's not here. Let's go."

"Are you sure? What's that sound?" Dawn said, Brendan began to listen closely and he heard a monotonous sound. "What is that?" Dawn asked again.

"It sounds like.." Brendan paused. "..snoring." He finished. They looked over the desk to see a man passed out on the floor, he had brown hair and beard, he wore a lab coat and brown shorts.

"Is that.." Dawn's voice trailed off.

"..my dad." Brendan finished. "Sorry about that, this is embarrassing."

"It looks like he's been working hard." Dawn said. Brendan walked over to his dad.

"Hey dad, get up." He shook his dad. Prof. Birch shot up.

"Ah! Zigzagoons, they're everywhere!" He exclaimed as he got up. Brendan face-palmed in embarrassment. Prof. Birch noticed Brendan next to him. "Oh Brendan, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting." He said with narrowed eyes. "Maybe it was a bad time to drop by." He said in a stern voice.

"You know you can visit anytime you time you want." Prof. Birch said with a smile. He noticed Dawn standing over the desk. "And who is this?" He asked.

"This is Dawn, she's from Sinnoh." Brendan said plainly.

"Nice to meet you sir." Dawn said nodding her head.

"From Sinnoh? Than do you have any Sinnoh Pokémon with you?" Prof. Birch asked in excitement.

"Yeah, I do-" Dawn started but was cut off when she heard the door behind her open. Everyone looked back to see who it was, it was a boy, same age as Brendan and Dawn. He wore a red shirt with a blue jacket, a white scarf, a red hat, black pants and blue sneakers. Everyone stared intently at the boy, especially Dawn.

"Prof. Birch, I'm sorry but the Zigzagoons-" the boy began but stopped when he saw Dawn. "Dawn?" He said.

"Lucas?" She said shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"You guys know each other?" Brendan stepped in.

"Wait you know him, too?" Dawn asked Brendan.

"Yeah, I do. Remember when I told you I got the Dawn Stone from a friend in Sinnoh, well it was Lucas who gave it to me." Brendan said. "Wait, don't tell me, Was Dawn the girl who helped you get your lost Pokedex back?" Brendan asked with a smile.

"Ah, yes." Lucas said rubbing his head. "Anyways, how do you guys know each other?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you some other time." Brendan said to Lucas. "So what brings you here?"

"I'm trying to help your dad find out the mystery of why all the Zigzagoons attack him." Lucas said plainly. Brendan laughed.

"No, seriously, why are you here?" Brendan asked again.

"I'm serious, I'm here to help your dad find out the mystery of why all the Zigzagoons attack him." Lucas repeated.

"Oh, good luck with that." Brendan said rubbing his head.

"Why don't you both help him?" Prof. Birch suggested.

"What?" Brendan exclaimed.

"It's a great idea." Lucas exclaimed. "I would be great to spend time with you, Dawn." He said blushing.

"Well sure, it will be fun." Dawn said flushed as well. Dawn walked up to Lucas and they both left the building. Brendan eyes were wide open at this time and his jaw fell down.

"So that's how you want to play it? than game on." Brendan muttered slightly jealous.

"Who are you talking to?" His dad asked him.

"Never mind dad. I got to do something important." Brendan said and ran out

"Kids.." Prof. Birch muttered and sat down on his table and started arranging the piles of papers.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**1. There it is, Lucas is now apart of the story. Tell me what you guys think about it.**

**2. Anyway, like a mentioned before, my summer vacations have ended and a new school year has started, so i'll have difficulty in updating often, but I will try my best.**


	13. Battle between friends

**I hope you guys like this Chapter. I stayed up in the middle of the night writing this. Review, let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Battle between friends.

* * *

It was late afternoon, and just like any other ordinary afternoon, May Maple was having time to her self, she was in her room, on her bed painting her toe nails. Her room was just like you would expect it to be. Wooden flooring with different colored rugs, such as blue and green. Yellow-brown painted walls and her room was full of dolls. Dolls on her bed, dolls on the shelf, dolls on the rug, just dolls everywhere. Suddenly someone started brutally banging on her door of her room disturbing her from her 'May time'.

"Who is it?" May yelled. More banging continued. "Jeez, where's the fire?" She muttered to herself. "Come in!" She yelled. Her door sprung and Brendan came running in and jumped into the bed and started saying gibberish.

"May, I need your help. Dawn. Lucas. Gone. Zigzagoon. Forest." Brendan noticed May glaring at him. "Did I come at a bad time?" He said rubbing his head.

"Jee, Ya think?" May said in a stern-sarcastic tone. She put away her stuff. "What do you want? And where is Dawn?" She said looking around.

"I don't know." He said in a low voice.

"What?" May yelled. "You lost her?"

"No, she's not with me anymore." His voice trailed off. May continued to narrow her eyebrows at him. He gave out a long sigh.

"So this is what happened." Brendan began, "We went to visit my dad, Dawn says she likes me and I'm a great person and I get all happy inside, than we find my dad passed out behind a table. Than my friend, Lucas comes in, it turns out Lucas and Dawn know each other, my dad tells us to help Lucas. Lucas and Dawn take a head start into the routes, leaving me behind. Now I don't know where they are. Than I came running to your house, started banging on your door, you yell 'come in!' than I-"

"Okay, I get it" May shrieked. "Wait, Dawn ran off with another guy? couldn't that guy come into the scene earlier than I might still have a chance with you." She complained.

"May, now is not the time." Brendan said back.

"I'm just saying, he couldn't have picked a better time to show up." May pouted and folding her arms.

"Come on, let's go." Brendan said impatiently.

"We can't!" May retorted.

"Why not?" Brendan asked.

"My toe nails are drying." May said plainly.

"May!" Brendan said sternly. May sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll come." She took out a tissue and started wiping her toes.

"He could be making a move on Dawn as we speak, come on." Brendan said pacing around the room. "Do you think Lucas likes Dawn? Does Dawn like him back?" He said, his eyes widening. May giggled when he said this. "Why are you laughing? What's so funny?" He said in the same impatient tone.

"No, it's just that.." May began putting her shoes on. "..I can totally relate to what you're going through right now." She said with a couple of more laughs.

"Oh, shut up." Brendan crossed his arms.

"It's okay to be jealous, Brendan. It's just an emotion." May said tying her shoes.

"I'm not jealous." Brendan said shaking his head. May laughed again.

"Oh, it's so hilarious to watch you go through the same thing as I did." She said laughing again.

"Why would I be jealous? It's not she's my girlfriend or anything, she can be with any guy she wants, I don't care." Brendan repeated.

"But the truth is you do." May said getting up."Come on lover boy, we gotta go find the two so-called love-birds before we're too late." Brendan nodded and followed her.

"They are not love-birds." Brendan said.

"Jealous." May said slow and teasing manner.

"I'm not." Brendan retorted.

* * *

While May and Brendan made their way out of the town and into the northern routes, Lucas and Dawn were already far ahead, close to Oldale Town. The route between the towns were very open, the path made for travelers to easily to get from between the cities. The area was cleared out, there was a tall grass and ledges in between and thick forest trees left and right. Lucas busy in the tall grass, while Dawn observed him.

"Come on, I don't see any yet." Lucas said out loud.

"Why don't you try the patch at the right?" Dawn suggested. Lucas followed her instructions and moved right. "Any luck?"

"Nope. I give up" Lucas said stepping out of the tall grass. "Let's try again some other time."

"Can I help in some way?" Dawn asked Lucas.

"Nah, it's okay. It's a lost cause anyways. Prof. Birch thinks the Zigzagoons attack him is because he emits a special aroma or whatever, but I think the Zigzagoons just hate him." Lucas said shoving his hands in his pockets. Dawn giggled.

"Well, if you use them as test subjects for more than a decade, I'll be surprised if they didn't." She said with a laugh. Lucas chucked as well.

"Hey!" Lucas said looking around. "Wasn't Brendan suppose to be with us?" Dawn looked around as well and saw Brendan was no where in sight.

"You're right." Dawn said blinking her eyes. "I wonder where he went."

'He's giving me alone time with Dawn? Wow, what a great friend.' Lucas thought with a smile.

"So how did you guys meet?" Dawn asked Lucas. "You guys good friends?"

"We'll you can say that, I've known him for a while, even before I met you." Lucas said. "Know you, I help Prof. Rowan with his research and Brendan helps his dad, Prof. Birch, with his research. So occasionally the regional Professors get together. I don't want to sit with old Professors discussing their theories, so I spend time with the only person my age there and that's Brendan, so that's how we met. But he doesn't help his dad anymore." Lucas voice trailed off.

"Huh, why not?" Dawn asked.

"Well, I don't know what exactly happened. He more into battling now, he gave it up at first but then, when one of his friends preformed really well in the Pokémon league. Everyone started praising her so, he doesn't admit it, but I think he got a little jealous and started battling again. Personally, I think it was great he started battling again, he worked hard and he's champion's favorite now." Lucas explained.

"Wow, he never told me that." Dawn said surprised.

"Because of him, I've trained hard as well. I'm a really decent trainer now." Lucas said with a smile.

"Really?" Dawn said with a half-smile. "Than prove it to me, let's battle." Lucas smiled and backed up.

"You're on." He said holding out a Pokeball. "Go, Infernape." He threw the Pokeball into air and a brownish-red monkey Pokémon appeared. It had a flame on top of its head, it had white fur on its chest and head and gold plates on its knees, chests, shoulder and wrists. It let out its cry.

"Okay, let's go Empoleon." Dawn threw a Pokeball. A large pengiun-like Pokémon appeared, it was black and blur in color, it had webbed feet, a golden crown and it had claws underneath it's wings. It too gave out its cry.

*May's POV*

It's been a while since we had left Littleroot town. We kept heading north.

"So any idea where they might be?" I asked Brendan, who was walking next to me.

"No clue." The boy replied plainly.

"Why are you calm all of sudden?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Calm? I was always calm." He replies in the same tone.

"No you weren't, back in my room you were all 'hurry!' 'Let's go'." I said to him.

"Okay, I may have over reacted." He admitted.

"May have?" I said teasingly. Brendan glared at me and gave out a sigh.

"Use Flamethrower!" We heard a voice.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Sounds like Lucas." Brendan said.

"Follow up with Metal Claw" We heard another voice.

"And that sounds like Dawn." I pointed out. "Come on they must be close." I ran toward the voice. Brendan followed. We hid behind some bushes. We say Dawn with blue and black penguin Pokémon facing a boy in a weird red hat and his red monkey Pokémon.

"Is that Lucas?" I asked Brendan.

"Yes it is." Brendan said observing the battle.

"Use close combat, Infernape." Lucas ordered his Infernape. The Pokémon jumped in to the air towards Dawn's Pokémon and used a fury of hard punches.

"Oh that's got to hurt." I said, but the penguin Pokemon stumbled a little than stood back up.

"What? That's impossible!" Lucas yelled.

"That is one strong Empoleon." Brendan pointed out.

"Empoleon, use Water pulse." Dawn ordered. Empoleon formed a ball of water and threw it at Infernape completely soaking the Pokémon, since Infernape was a fire type that attack should have taken it out, but it didn't. Infernape stood back up.

"Wow, Lucas is not half bad himself." I said to Brendan.

"Yes, I can see, he's improved." Brendan said back.

"Not bad, Lucas but you're going to have to batter than that." Dawn said to Lucas.

"I'm only getting warmed up. Infernape, Use dynamic Punch." Lucas order, Infernafe ran up and hit Empoleon with a hard punch.

"Is that it?" Dawn taunted. "Empoleon, use surf." Empoleon didn't attack instead walked around in circles. "Empoloen?" Dawn said confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked Brendan.

"It's confused." Brendan replied.

"Empoleon, you have to snap out of it." Dawn begged, Emopleon still walked aimlessly.

"It's not working." I said.

"Focus Punch." Lucas ordered. Infernape began to charge up.

"Come on Empoleon, this is our last chance." Dawn begged again, Empoleon still did not listen.

"Now!" Lucas yelled. Infernape jumped at Empoleon at great speed, hitting it with a powerful punch causing Empoloen to fall on its back.

"No!" Dawn yelled.

"Is it over?" I asked. Brendan gave a slight nod.

*Lucas's POV*

"Return." Dawn returned her Pokémon and I did the same. "I'm impressed. You're a great battler." Dawn said to me.

"I just lucked out." I said modestly.

"Now there is no need to be modest. You did great." We heard a voice, it was Brendan. "But, Dawn did pretty well too, if that surf attack hit, she would easily won at that point. By the way, why are you guys battling, shouldn't you be researching Zigzagoons?"

"Yes, and you should have been helping us." I said to him.

"You guys left me." He complained.

"No we didn't." I argued back.

"Yes you did." He said back.

"Boys!" Dawn yelled. "Can you stop fighting like children?" She yelled.

"I'd say." We heard another voice. I saw a brown-haired girl behind Brendan, dressed up in red, black and white sitting on top of a boulder.

"Who're you?" I asked her.

"I'm May, Brendan's best friend." She said proudly. "I'm sure he's told you about me."

"Ahh, no." I said to her. Her eyes filled with rage and she stared at Brendan.

"He hasn't?" She said with clenching her fists. Brendan ran and hid himself behind me.

"No, I have. Remember Lucas?" He said to me. I decided to play along.

"Oh yes, I remember now." I said, May seemed to calm down and started to smile.

"It's nice to meet you Lucas." She said in a polite tone. "I hope we become great friends."

"It's getting dark guys." Dawn pointed out, the sun was setting. "We should get going."

"Fine let's go." May said walking off, Dawn following her.

"She seems like a handful." I said to Brendan.

"Seems like? She is" Brendan shot back.

"Shouldn't we be going too?" I asked Brendan.

"Sure, let's go." He said.

"Hey girls, wait up" I yelled as both of them as we ran up to them.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**1. I'm not going to have a four-move limit in this story.**

**2. Next update will take a while, stay tuned. Please review.**


	14. The new team

**Chapter 14. Sorry it took so long, but this was a busy week for me. This whole chapter is from May's point of view. Any ways, tell me what you guys think about it. Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 14: The new team.

* * *

*May's POV*

As Brendan said, we can't stay at home for long as Team Galactic would be causing havoc so we can't afford to waste time. The next day I got up early in the morning. Dawn stayed with me in my room, luckily we had a spare mattress for her, while Lucas stayed with Brendan at his house. I tried my best to force Dawn out of bed, but she refused to get up. At last, I manage to get her out of bed. She went directly to the bathroom to freshen up while I on the other hand was ready to leave. I waited ten minutes. twenty minutes. thirty minutes. forty minutes.

"Arrgh! What's taking her so long?" I gave up. I got up and told my mom to that I am heading to Brendan's house and to tell Dawn to meet us there. We shared goodbyes and I headed out.

I ran to the house to the right of mine, I looked at the mailbox, it said, 'The Birch's'. I walked up to the front door, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no reply. I knocked slightly louder than I did before.

"Coming!" I hear a faint voice from inside the house, It wasn't a deep voice like Brendan's so I assumed it was Lucas. The door opened and I was right, it was Lucas. He was probably the same height as Brendan. He didn't have his jacket, scarf or hat on at the time.

"Um, Hello?" He said to me.

"Uhh, Hi." I said, this was followed by an awkward silence. "Is Brendan here?" I said quickly, trying to avoid the silence from getting more awkward.

"Ah, No." He said in a low voice. "He's upstairs, I think. He's getting ready, you know, packing and stuff." He said uncertain of himself. "Would you like to come in?" He tried to be polite. I nodded to him and stepped in, I helped myself and sat down on a sofa in side the living room. Lucas sat down opposite from me. He started to observe my face, probably unknowingly. I tried to avoid eye contact, he too started look around the room himself. He was probably thinking the same thing I was thinking, 'What should I say?' Finally Lucas broke the silence.

"So, how long have you and Brendan known each other?" He asked me. I paused a while before answering.

"Almost all my life." I answered. "We knew each other since we were little, our dads are close friends. It was much later I moved to Littleroot, but I knew him from even before coming here."

"Where did you live before that?" He tried to keep the conversation alive.

"The Jhoto region." I quickly replied.

"I've been there." He said. "It's a great place to live."

"Yup, it sure is." I said looking down. "I don't regret leaving everything behind, I really like living in the Hoenn region."

"That's nice. If my parents ever decided to move out of Sinnoh, I would have mixed emotions, like I'd be excited for my new life and at the same sad for leaving. You know what I mean?"

"Of course I know what you mean, I've lived it." I said sarcastically. Lucas chuckled a little, knowing he made himself look stupid.

"Of course, you must know." He said still chuckling stupidly, pulling the collar of his shirt. I rolled my eyes in response. Just than we heard sounds of footsteps from the stairs. Brendan appeared from the flight of stairs. He was fixing his bag as he made his way towards us.

"Lucas, can you go next door-" He looked up and noticed me. "Oh May, When did you get here?" He asked.

"Just a while ago." I said. "Lucas kept me company."

"Is that so?" He said rubbing his chin. "Interesting." He said with a smile. I blinked my eyes in confusion, I didn't know what he meant by that. Lucas was 'face palming'. So it was obvious, they were hiding something from me, but what?

"Excuse me, what do you mean by that?" I asked frankly. Lucas looked at Brendan with wide eyes, Brendan looked away thinking of something to say. Suddenly some one started knocking on the door loudly.

"I'll get it!" Lucas yelled. He ran to the door and opened it. "Oh hi-" was all he could say than Dawn stormed inside.

"What's the meaning of this?" She said to me.

"What?" I said plainly.

"You left without me." She complained.

"You were taking to long." I said to her.

"You could have waited a few more minutes." She said loudly.

"Why are you so angry?" I asked her.

"I.." She started than looked down in embarrassment. " I walked into the wrong house." She muttered. I stared at her with a small smile.

"You.. what?" I asked between laughs. Lucas and Brendan were trying their best to suppress their laughs.

"I walked into the wrong house okay!" She exclaimed as she sat on the sofa Lucas was previously sitting on. I could not help it, I just broke into laughter.

"What? It's not funny. An old, smelly creep invited me in and was all like 'How you doin?'." She said in a funny way. Now none of us could help ourselves. I fell off the sofa onto the floor laughing hysterically, Lucas did the same. Brendan sat on the armrest of the sofa on which Dawn was sitting laughing uncontrollably as well.

"You guys are so mean!" Dawn said as she gasped.

"We're so sorry." Brendan said to her. "We could not help it." She glared at Brendan.

"Hmph!" She grunted as she turned away from Brendan.

"No, not this again." Brendan said in a low regretful voice.

* * *

It had been a while since we had left Littleroot town, we were not far from Oldale town. Lucas and I walked ahead of Brendan and Dawn. We both could hear them behind us.

"Come on Dawn, Stop being like this." Brendan begged her.

"No! You promised never to do this again." She yelled.

"What is 'this'? The promise was to never play with your emotions again." He said to her.

"So! This shows how much you care about my feelings, I thought you cared." Dawn said with her voice cracking. She ran past us so quickly that it took us a while to realize her.

"Dawn, come back." Brendan ran behind her. Soon they both were out of sight.

"Shouldn't we.." Lucas's voice trailed off.

"Leave it, it's their problem not ours." I said to him.

"I've never seen Dawn act this and why is she only mad at Brendan? We all laughed." Lucas asked. I gave out a long sigh.

"It's love Lucas, It brings out your soft side and it's makes you do crazy things." I said to him.

"Wait, What!" He said shocked. "Dawn is in love with Brendan?"

"And vise-versa, but neither of them admits it." I said.

"Wow! I seriously did not expect that." Lucas said still in awe.

"So, did you like Dawn?" I asked him curiously.

"What?" He was caught off guard. "Ahh, Like she is cute and all, I would say it was a small crush, nothing too much." He replied plainly.

"So you didn't?" I asked once again.

"No, I didn't. I always knew I could never have a chance with her." He said solemnly.

"Why not? You're a good-looking guy. Don't feel down." I said to him with a smile.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

We made it too Oldale. We met up with the two bickering trainers. Dawn was still mad at Brendan. I thought it was probably the end of their relationship or whatever they had, now I was really regretful for admitting my feelings to him. We decided to head straight for Petalburg City since it was close, so we didn't wait in Oldale for long and headed to Petalburg City.

We were now in the route that lead straight to Petalburg City. All four of us now walked together, Dawn stayed quite, Brendan too didn't say anything. Lucas and I both felt awkward and didn't feel like saying anything. Suddenly Brendan stopped in his tracks and started to observing the trees on the right.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I thought I saw something." He said narrowing his eyes. He walked up to the trees.

"Brendan, don't go in there, it's dangerous." I warned him. He didn't reply and walked into the forest.

"Brendan, don't." I called to him, but he had already gone in. "Let's go after him."

"Okay." Lucas said. "Come one, Dawn. Dawn?" Lucas said turning around. Dawn turned around and started heading down the route. "Dawn, where are you going?" She didn't reply.

"Forget it. I'll go after Brendan, you go after Dawn." I said to Lucas.

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." I assured him. He nodded and went after Dawn while I went into the forest.

* * *

The forest was dark, I was unable to see properly. In a distance, I saw Brendan crouched over some bushes, thanks to his white hat, I was able to make out it was him, his dark clothing were not helping at all. I walked over to him and crouched as well.

"Brendan, what the hell?" I said to him.

"Shh" He hushed me. He pointed over the bushes. I looked ahead and saw a few figures dressed in red and orange hooded robe-like uniforms. An 'N' was imprinted on the chest.

"Team Magma?" I asked Brendan.

"No, I think it's something else." He said to me.

"What could they be?" I asked curiously. "What are they doing here?" Brendan didn't say anything, instead ran up to the people. "Brendan, no." I ran after him.

"Hey, what are you doing here, kid?" One of the hooded figures said.

"I don't know who you are or what are you doing here, If you're up to no good, I'm going to make you regret it." Brendan threatened holding a Pokeball.

"We are Team Nova." One of the men said.

"And why should we tell what our plans?" The other said.

"Team Nova, huh?" Brendan Muttered. "Well if you're not going to tell me, I'll find out one way or another."

"Stop!" We a heard a feminine voice from a distance. We looked over to the side to see who it was. It was a woman dressed in a similar uniform, her uniform did not have a hood, her long red hair was visible, she had blue eyes. She wore a red and orange coat. She seemed to be a few years older than us.

"Boss, these kids are interfering, do you want us to-" One of the grunts said but was cut off.

"No, let me talk to them, you all leave." She ordered.

"As you wish." The hooded figures left, leaving Brendan and me with the woman, who we now knew was the boss of this new 'Team Nova'.

"Who are you?" Brendan asked sternly.

"It's okay, Brendan, we are on your side." The woman said.

"How do you know my name?" Brendan asked confused.

"You're Mary's friend, aren't you? I'm Lucy, Mary's older sister." The woman said.

"Mary? Wait, you're Maxie's daughter?" I asked her.

"Unfortunately, yes." She said plainly. "My father killed my sister, because of which I want to take revenge on him."

"So you formed this 'Team Nova'?" Brendan asked. She nodded in response.

"And the grunts?" I asked.

"My father has killed many people, they are the family members who want to take revenge on my father." She said in the same tone.

"So, you guys are trying to take Maxie down?" Brendan asked.

"Yes, that is our main purpose, once our purpose is done, we will disband." She said to us.

"It's good to know someone else is helping us." I said with a smile.

"How can we trust you?" Brendan asked sternly.

"You have my word, Brendan," She said plainly. She started to walk away. "I have a feeling we'll meet again." She walked into the forest.

"We still don't have any evidence if she's telling the truth, so we must be careful, May." Brendan said to me. I nodded. "Now, let's keep moving."

Brendan and I made our way out off forest and headed to Petalburg City, Brendan still seemed down as we made our way to our destination.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**1. So what do you guys think of Team Nova?**

**2. If you guys have any good ideas for this story, feel free to tell me.**

**3. Remember to review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	15. Catastrophe at Petalburg City Part 1

**Chapter 15, hope you are excited. I hit 50 reviews. Wow never expected to get so many, thank you so much for reviewing and for reading my story and I hope all you readers continue to support me further.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Catastrophe at Petalburg City. Part 1.

* * *

It was late-evening. Lucas sat at a table in the lobby of the Petalburg City's Pokémon center and stared out the nearby window, the bird Pokémon flew away into the distance in the sky but it was difficult to make out the creatures because of the orange light radiating from the setting sun. They looked liked small black figures flying across the skies. He sighed at the situation, Dawn and May had gone into city, he remembered May saying something about her father being the Gym Leader of this city, maybe they had gone to meet him and this is why they still haven't returned. Brendan however, was sitting far away from him, across the lobby. He was busy using one of the large T.V phones that are usually in Pokémon Center for avid travelers. He had to make an important phone call. He had to speak to a certain someone about the events which took place earlier today and let him know about what is happening.

"So I see." Said a silver-haired man on the screen, who was none other than the Hoenn Pokémon Champion Steven.

"Yes and they say that they're helping us to take Maxie down, I still don't know much about them, so I'm not going to trust the blindly. The leader, she may be Mary's sister but she's also Maxie's daughter, she could be putting on at act and might double cross us." Brendan explained to the man on the screen.

"Well, I don't blame you. You're making a smart move, who knows what could this new organization be up to. Team Nova Right?" Steven asked just to be sure. Brendan nodded. "Be careful, Brendan. Things do not seem to look good. Take care of yourself and Dawn." Steven finished. Brendan nodded once again.

"We'll be fine, we have added a few more members to our team and the four of us have got each others backs." Brendan said plainly. Steven did not show any emotion and kept a plain look on his face.

"Very well than. Now if you excuse me I'll be going now." Steven said to Brendan and then the screen went black.

"And good-bye to you too." Brendan muttered sarcastically to himself as he hung up the phone. He leaned back on the chair he was sitting on and rubbed his forehead. He looked around and saw Lucas walking towards him.

"Are you done?" Lucas asked Brendan in a low voice.

"Yeah, Is something wrong?" Brendan asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." Lucas began. "Did something happen between you and Dawn?" Lucas asked narrowing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Brendan asked blinking in eyes in confusion.

"I'm talking about when you both ran ahead of us, me and May, when we were on our way to Oldale. I know something happened, tell me." Lucas demanded.

"I.. don't you what you're talking about." Brendan stammered.

"I'm not stupid, Brendan." Lucas said with seriousness in his voice. "Let's see; you guys haven't said a word to each other since we left Oldale, she didn't care that you were going into the off-limits part of the forest and walked off, and when I asked her what's wrong, she hit me. Obviously something is not right." Brendan didn't want to answer, he remained silent and looked down. "Fine, don't tell me." Lucas raised his hands in defeat. "Whatever the problem is, you better patch it up with her. By the way, I decided to extend my stay in Hoenn to help you guys. So that makes all four of us a team, and we can't afford to have bitter relationships among us. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get a drink." Lucas said and started to walk off, probably to find a soda machine.

Brendan knew that Lucas was right, they had one job, that is to stop Team Galactic and Maxie from causing trouble. It sounded simple enough, but, obviously, it wasn't, and it will be much harder if Dawn and Brendan were not cooperating with each other. He was regretful, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between them earlier and how much he wished he could change it.

*Flashback*

"Hey, what was that about?" Brendan said panting and he jogged over to Dawn, who was leaning at the wall outside of the Pokémon center in Oldale town and panting heavily herself. "Hey, I'm sorry about what happened this morning-"

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. I over reacted a little." She said still panting. Brendan smiled.

"Thanks." He said in a low voice.

"But I'm still mad at you." She said looking up to him.

"For what?" He said confused.

"Not only did you break your promise, you proved that you don't care about my feelings." She said raising a finger at him.

"Seriously Dawn, get out of one argument into another." Brendan said back. "And I do care about your feelings, let me make it up to you."

"Are you going to do this every time? Hurt me than say 'let me make it up to you.' What's this? The third time you're doing this?" She said glaring at him. Brendan eyes widened at the remark. He never expected Dawn to say anything like that to him. He got furious and offended by that remark. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth and said something he wished he had never said.

"You accuse me for not caring about your feelings, but the truth is, you don't care about anyone but yourself." He grunted. Dawn's jaw dropped and she gave out a gasp. She tried to say something back but she was lost for words. At this point, Brendan realized what he had said and felt his heart drop. "Dawn, I-" He tried to tell her didn't mean that.

"Get away from me, you big Jerk!" She exclaimed, pushing him aside and running into the Pokémon Center, crying. He was left standing there, his legs felt weak and he was on the verge of falling over.

"What came over me?" He muttered to himself, staring at the ground.

*End of Flashback*

Suddenly a ringing sound caught Brendan's attention and brought him out of his daze. It was his PokeNav. He wanted to ignore it, but the ringing continued.

"oh, for the love of-" He said to himself as he took out the device from his pocket and look at the screen. It said 'new text message.' "Note to self, change the text message tone." He opened the text and was horrified to see who it was from. The message said:

**"Brendan, I have received some very important information regarding our cause. Come meet me at the beach that is at the outskirts of Petalburg City in fifteen minutes. -Lucy. **

**P.S. Come alone." **

Lucy? Mary's older sister? The leader of Team Nova? Brendan had no idea what to do. Now he was worried. She could be trying to ambush him, he wanted to tell his friends, but he was afraid of how they would react. He looked out the window to see the sun had completely set and it was dark outside.

"It seems like a perfect setting for an ambush." He mumbled. He wasn't entirely sure what he had to do. "Okay, let's do this." He made up his mind. He was going. He marched up to the door, as he got to the door, two figures stepped in. Two figures who he knew quite well and one if them was furious that she didn't even make eye contact with him.

"Hey Brendan, you going somewhere?" 'The one who wasn't furious at him' asked.

"Yes May, I'm going for a walk." He lied. He looked over to Dawn who was looking away. He decided to take Lucas's advice and patch things up before he left because there was a chance he might not come back. "Dawn, can I talk to you?" He asked. Dawn looked at him narrowing her eyes, than looked at May.

"May, Can you tell this individual that 'I don't want to talk to him'?" She emphasized the last few words. May looked back and forth at them oddly.

"Umm. She says-" May's voice trailed off.

"I know, I heard her." Brendan said back quickly. He gave out a sigh. "Dawn, please. I'm really, really, really sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it and I'm sure you didn't mean the stuff you said either. I know, forgiving me after what I said is hard. I acted like a jerk. long story short, I just want you to know I'm sorry and this is coming from the bottom of my heart." He finished, he waited for a response, but he didn't get one and walked out of the center heartbroken. Dawn relaxed her eyebrows, she didn't seem angry but neither did she seem happy, she was sad, sorrowful, melancholic. She wanted to go after him, but she couldn't, she cursed her stubborn attitude. May put a hand on her shoulder.

"Dawn, are you okay?" May asked solemnly.

"I'll be fine, May." Dawn said, trying her best to keep her voice from cracking, she was tired of crying.

"Dawn, Brendan did his part, he said he's sorry, now you must forgive him." May said to her.

"Why?" Dawn retorted.

"Because, if you don't. You both will continue hurting yourselves." May said smartly. Dawn gave a nod acknowledging May's words.

* * *

The ruby-eyed trainer headed through the dark routes at night with a flashlight. He wasn't to far away from the beach. Soon after a few minutes, he reached his destination. From the high hill, he saw the moonlight reflecting the waves of the sea water that crashed against the shore. He ran down the slope. He had a strange feeling that someone was watching him. He got to the sandy beach and stood out in the open.

"You're late." He heard a voice, He turned around to see the red-haired woman leaning against a boulder in such a way that he couldn't see her from the angle in which he was coming from.

"I came as soon as I could." He said.

"I can see you're probably still edgy about trusting us. I can assure you, we mean no harm." She said to him. Brendan grew impatient.

"Just get it over with. Why did you call me here?" He asked.

"Oh, yes." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a photograph and handed to Brendan. "Do you know these people?" It was a picture of a blue-haired man in casual jeans and black shirt and a woman with short black hair, black coat and skinny jeans. It looked as if they were talking to each other.

"Tabitha and Courtney, yes I know them." Brendan said handing the photograph back to Lucy. "They work for your father."

"This picture was taken earlier today.." Lucy paused. ".. at Oldale town." Brendan eyes widened.

"Wait, what?" Brendan said horrified.

"Brendan, they're following you and your friends." She said to him. Brendan eyes got even more wider.

"Following us? How?" Brendan asked in shock.

"We have an assumption. Someone could be telling them about your locations." Lucy said.

"Who?" Brendan asked.

"My suspicion is on one of your friends." Lucy said bluntly.

"No! you are wrong." Brendan shot back furiously.

"Calm down Brendan, I'm only giving you my theory." Lucy explained.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me." He said rubbing her forehead.

"It's okay, you were just defending your friends. I understand." Lucy acknowledged. "But, do you know anyone that can leak information about you or us to my father or Team Galactic?"

"No, I don't." Brendan said looking at the ground.

"Hmm, I see." Lucy said disappointed, not at Brendan, but that the fact they can't find any leads.

Suddenly, the ground shook vigorously and an ear shrieking explosion was heard causing Brendan and Lucy to lose their balance and fall over.

"What was that?" Brendan yelled.

"Oh my-" Lucy's voice trailed off. Brendan looked in the direction in which Lucy was looking and saw thick smoke clouds. "That explosion came from Petalburg City. Possibly close to the Pokémon Center or even the Pokémon Center it self."

"No.." Brendan mumbled. "NO!" He yelled angrily and ran toward the explosion at full speed.

"Brendan! Wait." Lucy yelled running after him.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**1. Finally I get the time to write, sorry guys, because of school, updates will take a while. So please bare with me.**

**2. By the way, after I'm done with this series(Which is not anytime soon, so don't worry). I'm going to write a sequel in a different region. **

**3. Okay guys, give me your reviews and let me know what you think and this time I'll try my best to update as soon as possible.**


	16. Catastrophe at Petalburg City Part 2

**Here is Chapter 16. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Catastrophe at Petalburg City. Part 2.

* * *

*Lucas' POV*

"Dammit!" I cursed. "Why-won't-you-work?" I said kicking the vending machine with each word. Passerbyers looked at me oddly but I was too frustrated to care. "Give me a Pokédollar back." I demanded to the inanimate object shaking it violently. I looked like a crazy person.

"Excuse me, sir." I heard a voice behind me.

"What?" I yelled rudely.

"Please do not damage public property." said the woman, who I thought was probably one of nurse joy's human assistant.

"Fine." I spat. "What a rip off." I mutter to myself as I walked away.

I walked back to the main area of the lobby, from a distance I saw Brendan, May and Dawn standing near the entrance of the Pokémon Center. I smiled and walked towards them but then I looked at their facial expressions, slowed my pace down and eventually stopped, they seemed serious, well at least Dawn did, I couldn't see Brendan's face as his back was turned toward me and May just seemed confused. Confused myself, I did not know whether the time was right to step in. Brendan looked to the ground and walked out of the Pokémon center with small steps with his head hunched down. His body movements suggested that he was sad. Now I got curious, the two girls began talking to each other after he left, I decided to walk up to them.

"Dawn, Brendan did his part, he said he's sorry, now you must forgive him." I heard May say to Dawn as I got closer. I smiled, looks like Brendan took my advice. Though, I still do not know what was the problem was, but I did not care. As long as those two are on good terms, nothing else matters.

"Why?" Dawn retorted.

"Because, if you don't. You both will continue hurting yourselves." May said smartly to her. My eyes widened at May's words, I was quite impressed and it also seemed that Dawn acknowledged her words and was ready to forgive Brendan. It good to see the matters are getting better. The two girl still had not noticed me walking towards them, so I decided to cut the tension.

"Hey!" I said with a wide smile. They looked towards me.

"Hey, Lucas!" May said back with a big smile across her face. "What's up?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." I replied. "Is everything alright?" I asked curiously.

"Of course, everything is fine. Or better thing to say is 'everything is going to be fine'." May said looking back at Dawn. Dawn understood what May was trying to indicate. She still had to tell Brendan that she forgave him so everything will be back to normal. Only question was, will Dawn do it?

"Come on Lucas, let's go find someplace to sit and I'll tell you what we did today." May said than grabbed my by my forearm and started to drag me. A faint blush came up on my face. Suddenly she stopped and looked back at Dawn who was still standing at the entrance. "Are you coming with us or not?" She asked Dawn. Dawn gave a long sigh and started to follow us. Then May continued to drag me while Dawn slowly walked behind us.

* * *

*Normal POV*

Meanwhile, outside of the Pokémon Center. Two figures were hidden in the darkness of the night, studying every move of the three trainers inside.

"Looks like Brendan is has left these three alone." Courtney said to her partner. "Should we follow him?"

"No, forget it. It will be a waste of time. Hmmm.." Tabitha began to examine them closely and a sly smile came up on his face. "Perfect." He muttered.

"What is it?" Courtney asked him.

"They don't have their Pokeballs with them." He said chuckling. "This will be easy."

"Shall we attack now?" Courtney asked. "We can take Brendan out after we're done with them, he will be at his most vulnerable state."

"Yes, but let's wait for the right moment." Tabitha said. Courtney nodded and waited.

* * *

Back inside with the trainers. May went on with her stories, Dawn was least bothered and rested her head on the table. Lucas tried his best to show interest in May's Stories, even though he wanted to tell her to stop, he didn't because he didn't want her to feel bad.

"You should meet my dad, he's an amazing gym leader." May said out loud.

"I'm sure he is." Lucas said with a smile.

"To be honest, all gym leaders in Hoenn are a piece a cake," May paused. "But my dad, he's the hardest piece of cake there is." May said proudly.

"That sounds interesting." Lucas said with the same fixed smile. "I can't wait to meet him." Lucas said.

"Wait, we can go now." May exclaimed. Dawn lifted her head up after she heard this.

"Again?" Dawn muttered.

"Yeah, Lucas wants to meet him, so let's go." May said getting up from the table.

"Wait May, we can wait till tomorrow. It's okay." Lucas said.

"It's alright Lucas. I have to talk to my dad about something anyways." May explained.

"Okay, you guys go. I'm staying here." Dawn said Lazily.

"Oh, no, you are coming with us." May ordered, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her along. She protested for a while than gave up. Soon we were all outside. After walking in silence for a while in the night, the cold breeze blew causing Dawn to shiver.

"Come on May, It's dark." Dawn whined.

"Don't tell you're scared of a little dark." Lucas teased. Dawn glared at him.

"The gym is just around the corner." May explained.

"Torkoal, use smokescreen!" A voice exclaimed. Suddenly the group was covered in thick black smoke causing them to cough violently. It took a while for the smoke to clear.

"May, are you okay?" Lucas exclaimed, running to towards May.

"I'm fine." She began to look around. "Where's Dawn?" She said horrified.

"Over here!" They hear Dawn's voice that was followed by her screaming.

"Dawn!" They yelled in unison. When the smoke cleared completely. They saw Tabitha holding on to Dawn and a gun pointed to the side of her head and Courtney standing beside him.

"Good job, Torkoal." He said to the red-turtle Pokémon beside his legs.

"Let her go!" Lucas demanded.

"Why don't you try to make me let go." Tabitha teased. Lucas gritted his teeth.

"Oh Arceus, Why me?" Dawn muttered to herself.

"Why you-" Lucas took a few steps forward.

"Stop right there kid, take one more step and her head goes bye-bye." Tabitha threatened.

"Please Lucas don't." Dawn begged. "Do what he says."

"What do you want?" May exclaimed.

"May, who are these two?" Lucas whispered to her. May didn't listen.

"We just want you out of the way." Courtney explained. "By killing you every single one of you." She said with coldness in her voice. Dawn gasped and began to struggle.

"Let me go." She fought back and bit Tabitha in his forearm. Tabitha howled in pain and let her go. Dawn quickly crawled back to Lucas and May. Lucas crouched next to Dawn. Dawn was spitting in disgust, she couldn't believe she bit Tabitha.

"You idiot." Courtney yelled. "You let her go."

"Arr.. troublesome bitch, I'm going to enjoy killing you." Tabitha pointed the gun towards the trainers. They all gasped, they were trapped, they was nowhere to run. Just as Tabitha was about to pull the trigger..

"Ninetales, quick attack." A voice interrupted. Suddenly Tabitha was knocked over by something that moved so fast that we couldn't even see what hit him. He dropped the gun and it landed under the feet of the trainer's savior. He was a boy, he looked slightly older than the trainers. He had jet black hair, long enough to his orange-hazelnut eyes. He wore black jeans and a red jacket with orange flames. Next to him was his ninetales, a beautiful Pokémon it was, a fox-like Pokémon, with shiny golden fur and the tips of its nine tails were oranges.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tabitha grunted. "Who are you?" He demanded from the black-haired boy. The boy didn't say anything, he adjusted his jacket and a 'N' symbol was visible on his jacket. May immediately recognized the symbol.

"Team Nova!" May said.

"Team Nova? What's that?" Courtney asked. The boy still did not say anything.

"If you won't tell than, we'll force it out of you. Torkoal flamethrower." Tabitha ordered. Torkoal realeased a fireball from its mouth towards the boy. He jumped out of the way that the last moment.

"Ninetales, use confuse ray." The boy ordered his Pokémon. Ninetales used a mental attacked, which causes the foe's Torkoal to lose it's concentration.

"Dammit, Torkoal used Overheat." Tabitha order. Torkoal began to focus up fire in its mouth and shot a massive fire-ball, which was not on target. It missed everyone by a long shot and was headed towards the Pokémon Center.

"No!" The trainers yelled. The Center exploded with a tremendous outburst, causing everyone's ears to ring and the ground to violently shake. Everyone was in awe, looking at the center which was now engulfed in flames and smoke reaching up to the sky.

"What have you done?" The Black-haired boy grunted to the former magma admins.

"Tabitha, let's get out of here." Courtney said to Tabitha, both started to run away.

"Hey get back here!" Lucas exclaimed.

"There is no time for that." The boy said to Lucas. "We need to help the people trapped in the building." He said running off. Lucas followed him.

"You both stay here. okay?" Lucas said to Dawn and May before heading off. Both girls nodded. Fire engine sirens could be heard coming from the distance.

* * *

Soon the fire was completely put out with the help of the fire engines. Luckily, there were no casualties, no human or Pokémon was hurt. May, Lucas and Dawn got their Pokeballs from the center once the fire was put out, luckily, their Pokémon were fine too. Brendan, however, had his Pokeballs with him from the start. The mysterious black-haired boy disappeared. The trainers did not even get a chance to thank him for saving them.

"Wow, that was something, right?" Dawn stated breaking the silence between her, Lucas and may, who were sitting in a circle on the grass outside of the burnt building, there were also other people around them and also ambulances and fire trucks.

"Yeah, it was." Lucas' voice trailed off.

"May look." Dawn said to May. "Your Dad." Dawn pointed to a black-haired man who wore a maroon shirt with black pants and he was tall with a strong muscular built, her father was Norman, the Gym Leader of Petalburg City.

"That's your dad?" Lucas said shocked.

"Dad!" May got up and ran towards her father and embraced him in a hug.

"Oh May, thank Arceus you are alright. I was so worried." Her father said to her. Then her father was called in by some of the police members, Dawn and Lucas were unable to listen to what they were saying. Norman nodded and followed them, May went along with them. Silence followed between Lucas and Dawn, suddenly Lucas remembered something.

"Dawn?" He said.

"Yeah?" She said looking up.

"Where's Brendan?" He asked her.

"He said he was going for a walk." Dawn said, confused at what was Lucas trying to say.

"What if he came back?" Lucas said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" Dawn said, getting slightly frightened.

"What if he was in a building when the fire-ball hit it? He's probably in the hospital right now." Lucas said with seriousness in his voice.

"Lucas, stop. You're scaring me." Dawn said completely terrified.

"Dawn, it could be possible." Lucas said plainly. Dawn shot up from where she was sitting.

"We need to find him!" She said worried.

"Hey guys!" They hear a familiar voice from a distance, it was the ruby eyed trainer. Dawn couldn't help herself and dashed towards him. Brendan sees Dawn running towards him and stops. "Dawn?" She threw herself at him and embraced him.

"Brendan, I'm so glad you are okay!" She said. "And I'm so sorry for fighting with you." She apologized. Brendan hugged her back.

"I'm glad that you're okay too, I was so worried that something happened to you." He said. They let go of each other.

"Brendan, Can you forgive me for hurting you? Because, I have." She pleaded. Brendan smiled and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Dawn, you know I can't stay mad at you." He said to her. She smiled back and hugged him again.

"Let's never fight again." Dawn said burying her face into his chest.

"We'll see how long will that last." Brendan said jokingly. Dawn looked up, glaring at him. "What? I was only kidding." She continued glaring at him. He sighed. "Not again." His voice trailed off. Dawn suddenly burst into laughter. "what?" He said confused.

"I was kidding too." She shot back with a wink. Both began to laugh. Suddenly Brendan stopped.

"Don't you ever do that again!" He said to her. Dawn giggled.

"Well, this is great." Lucas said joining the two. "Now, where is my happy ending?" He joked.

"Happy ending?" Brendan looked up to the sky. "Dude, this story is far from over." He said with a smile.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**1. Early update. You guys deserved it for being so loyal.**

**2. Glad that Dawn and Brendan have settled their problems?**

**3. By the way, the mysterious black-haired boy is a character I made up. I'll introduce him later. **

**4. Review and tell me what you think. Next update will take a while.**


	17. Late night

**Sorry, busy week. Chapter 17 is here, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Late night.

* * *

Shrouded in the darkness of the night, the formidable trees blocked any source of moonlight there was, a shadowy figure ran through the dark forest. It was pitch-black, any ordinary person would have difficulty getting around in the darkness, but the movements of the figure suggested that he knew his way around the forest, or at least knew where he was going. Soon enough, he stopped in an open area in the forest that was not covered by any trees. Gasping for air, he wiped the sweat of his forehead, he parted his black hair and looked up to the clear sky, the moonlight shone in his orange-hazel nut eyes. He started to look around.

"Lucy!" The boy yelled into the open area. "Arg, where is she? She told me to meet her here." He grunted to himself while reaching into his pocket only to find out it there was nothing there. "Oh perfect, just perfect, I lost my PokeNav." He took in a deep breath. "Lucy!" He yelled again, even louder than before.

"Jeez, can you keep it down. You'll wake the Pokémon." He heard a voice, he turned around to see the red-haired girl walking towards him, who was slightly shorter than him. "Admin." She said to him.

"Lucy. What took you?" He complained.

"That's not important, Adrian." She said changing the subject. "What happened? What was that explosion?" She asked urgently. Adrian took a deep breath before speaking.

"As we suspected, those two former magma admins attacked the other three trainers." He said to her. Lucy's eyes were full of fear and regret.

"Oh my, I knew calling Brendan would be a mistake. I shouldn't have separated them." She said looking down.

"It's not your fault. No one was harmed anyways." Adrian said consoling her. "That's why you sent me, to protect his friends in case something went wrong."

"I'm glad you did." She said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Anyways, What should we do now?" He asked her.

"We have to change our plans. We need to find out what Team Galactic is up to and what role does my father play in all of this." She said, her voice getting serious.

"What? Already?" Adrian said confused. "What about those four trainers?"

"They can take care of themselves." She said to him. "Now that they know what's up against them, they'll be fine. We need to do our duties."

"Very well than. Let's get going." Adrian said and the both ran off into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile Lucy and Adrian ran through the forest, two other figures, not far from them, ran in the opposite direction from where they were going.

"Courtney, can we stop?" Tabitha said stopping trying to catch his breath.

"No, we can not." She shrieked. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you have gotten us into? What if the boss finds out?"

"No need to worry." He said waving his hands in front of his face. "He won't find out." Courtney whacked Tabitha at the side of his head.

"It's all over the news, you idiot." She yelled.

"Oh, then we have a problem." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"And a big one too, and it's all your fault." She yelled at him. Suddenly Tabitha's video-phone began to ring causing both of them to shake in their boots. He pulled the device from his pocket and froze.

''It's the boss." he said in a shaky tone.

"Pick it up." She said to him.

"No, you pick it up." He said tossing the device over to Courtney. She tossed in back the exact second she caught it.

"No, you pick it up." She said to him, but the device slipped out of Tabitha's hands and started to fall to the ground.

"No!" He yelled in slow-motion, but it was too late the device hit the hard ground and broke into two, the ringing finally stopped. "Look what you did?" He yelled.

"I didn't do anything, it's all your fault." She yelled back.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" Tabitha's voice was getting louder.

"I don't know! It's always your fault!" Courtney yelled at the top of her voice.

"And you always blame things on me! Miss 'It's-not-my-fault-because-I'm-so-perfect' has never done anything wrong because she's so freaking perfect." He spat. Courtney tackled him down and grabbed him by the collar.

"How dare you?" She exclaimed. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew from behind Tabitha, which separated the two causing Courtney to fall on her back several feet away from Tabitha.

"What the hell?" Tabitha grunted as he looked behind him and saw hundreds of Taillows and Swellows. His eyes widened and Courtney was in shock. The bird Pokémons eyes were red and bloodshot, probably indicating that their yelling had awoken these creatures from their sleep. The two immediately got up and started running away, the Pokémon flew after them and started pecking on them.

"Ou, ouch. This is all your fault, Tabitha." Courtney yelled as she ran.

"Save your breath." He grunted. "Ah, stop it." He said to one of the bird Pokémon.

* * *

Back in Petalburg City. The situation was the same, it was all crowded outside of the Pokémon Center, or what used to be the Pokémon Center. Norman, May's father, had given her the keys to his Gym and told her to stay there with her friends. Obviously since the Pokémon Center was destroyed, the gang had nowhere to stay. It was kind of Norman to let them stay in his Pokémon Gym. The gym was like any other gym, the ground floor was the entire battle arena in which challengers challenge the gym leader to a battle and try to obtain the league badges and if they got eight gym badges, they could perform in the grand Pokémon League and try make a name for themselves. The upper floor, however, had only two rooms. One was the room in which Norman used to spend the night, being the Gym Leader, he needed to stay in the gym. The other was a resting room of some sort, there was a sign on it stating 'Resting Room', it had a TV, some couches to sit on, a dining table and chairs to eat. May and her friends were allowed to stay in that room, they could use their sleeping bags to sleep in since there were no beds, but they were just glad to sleep under a roof and not outside. Many travelers, who had no place to go, where staying in the open battle arena at the ground floor and many more had to spend the night elsewhere. May considered herself fortunate, if her father had not been there they would probably be in a lot of trouble.

Meanwhile, the fortunate group was in the 'resting room'. Lucas was in the Balcony. Brendan, May and Dawn were watching the news reports of the incident that had occurred earlier.

"-it appears as if there has been no fatalities in this tragic incident. The only down side is that there has been a huge amount of property damage that the Mayor will have to cover for. Travelers are allowed to stay at the Petalburg City Gym but there is a limit. The individuals responsible for this have not been identified yet-" The reporter on the TV said.

"Not been identified?" Dawn muttered to herself.

"I've had enough of this." Brendan said switching off the TV.

"Hey, I was watching that." May retorted.

"May, it's getting late. let's put this day behind us." Brendan said pulling his sleeping bag out of his bag pack. Yup, it was getting late. They could barely keep their eyes open. Brendan set the mood and turned off the switches to make the room dark and making it possible to sleep.

"He's right." Dawn said giving out a yawn. "I need to get some sleep." Dawn got up and placed her sleeping bag next Brendan's and lied down next to him. May did the same putting her sleeping bag next to Dawn's. Just when she was about to lie down, she noticed something.

"Brendan?" She said.

"Hmm." He said in his sleep.

"Shouldn't you call Lucas in?" She asked.

"Why can't you?" Brendan said back in a sleepy tone.

"He's your friend." She told him. Brendan didn't reply. May pouted. "Dawn, can you-" She looked at Dawn and noticed she had already fallen asleep. "Hmm." She grunted. She gave a sigh of defeat and got up. "Looks like it's up to me." She mumbled to herself. She walked to the door leading into the small balcony. She slid the door open and poked her head out. She saw Lucas sitting in the corner, his knees up to his chest and his head buried into his knees, his back leaning against the wall. Lucas didn't notice May come into the Balcony.

"Umm, hey?" She said to get his attention. Lucas' head immediately shot up at the sound of her voice. His eyes were baggy and he appeared tired as well.

"Ah, hey?" He said back. An awkward silence followed. May expected to Lucas to say something else, but he remained silent.

"It's- getting late." She stammered. "You should come in." She said in an awkward manner.

"I suppose so." He said gloomily, looking back at the ground. May narrowed her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, everything's fine." He said in the same tone.

"It doesn't look like everything is fine." She said sitting next to him in the same manner he was sitting.

"How could you tell?" He asked looking at May.

"Well, the way you're sitting, the way you're talking. Even a Psyduck could figure out something is bothering you." She said smartly. "Anyways, spill it, what's on your mind?" Lucas pondered for a while and gave out a sigh.

"I'm not sure if should tell you." He said looking at the ground again.

"I won't tell anyone, you can trust me." She said smiling towards him. Lucas looked down and closed his tired eyes.

"I'm a loser." He finally said.

"Wait what? No, you're not." May said back to him.

"Yes I am." He argued back. "I can't do anything right, I couldn't protect you and Dawn today from those two maniacs. My dad and Prof. Rowan always tell me 'Why can't you be more like Brendan?' back when we both used to be the Professor's assistants, somehow he was always better than me. Now the girl I loved is in love with him." He said trying his best not to cry. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He said apologetically.

"It's okay Lucas, I know how you feel." She said.

"You do?" He said looking up to her.

"Yes, I loved Brendan, but if he chooses Dawn over me, I'm fine with that." She said to him.

"Wow, not only are you clever but you are much stronger than I expected you to be." Lucas said to her. May blushed at the compliment.

"Well, thank you." She said with a giggle. "Anyways, don't you worry, everything is going to be fine." She assured him and she was about to get up.

"May!" Lucas called to her.

"Yes?" She said turning around.

"Can you stay with me for a little longer?" Lucas said slightly flushed. "I really like your company." He said with a smile. May flushed as well.

"Um, sure." She finally managed to speak and sat back next to him. "Hmm." She stared at Lucas.

"What?" He said confused.

"You told me you didn't like Dawn. Now you tell me you loved her." May asked curiously.

"I did. I told you it was a small crush, seeing her with Brendan today sorta awoken the crush and jealously multiplied it, sort off." He said trying his best to explain what he was trying to say. "But, I don't care now. I'm looking forward to the future."

"And I'm glad you are." May said smiling. The strain on May's eyes were unbearable, she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. She closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep, her head leaning on Lucas' shoulder. Lucas' face was as red as sun-burnt tomato.

'She looks cute.' He thought with a smile. 'Wait, am I falling for her?' He wondered. He shook his head, clearing it from these thoughts. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Good night, May." He muttered and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**1. I think I'm the first ever person to try MayxLucas, what do you think this shipping? I don't even think it has a name yet, should I take the honor of naming it? How about SnowSapphireShipping?**

**2. Yes, the only reason I said 'upper floor' of the gym was because in some parts of the world it's called 'first floor' and in some it's called 'second floor'. So i just wanted to keep everyone happy.**

**3. Tell me what you think and remember to review.**


	18. Unusual start to a new day

**Here you go, Chapter 18. Thanks so much for giving me all this support. I'm really grateful to all those who read and review my story and I hope you keep supporting me further. **

**Another early update, now I don't how long I can keep this up but you can't always expect to get early updates. It will depend each week. Sometimes, when I will not update for a long time. Than just assume that I am having Tests at school and I will not to coming online often.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Unusual start to a new day.

* * *

The dark color of the sky started to fade away, variant colors began to fuse with the morning sky. The enormous ball of fire emerged from the horizon marking the start of a new day. The sunlight began to peek into various house and buildings alerting its residents of its presence.

"Ahh, stupid light!" Yelled the ruby-eyed trainer, he turned over to the other side to avoid contact from the sunlight. His yelling awoke his blue-haired companion who was in a sleeping bag next to him. She seemed well rested, she got up and stretched her muscles.

"Morning!" She said cheerfully. He looked over to her side to see Brendan, whose face was turned away from her. "Hey there sleepy head, time to get up." She said patting his head.

"Let me sleep, Dawn." He said with his face buried in his pillow.

"Don't be like that, sleeping late is not a good habit." She said raising her finger in a motherly sort of manner, then giggled at the way she said it.

"I'm not sleeping late. You're the one waking me up early." He argued.

"Oh well, be like that." She said holding her hands up in defeat. "Hey remember the time, back at Steven's house, you weren't waking up so I rammed my foot into your back?" Brendan didn't answer. "Well, I can do it again." She said in an unpleasant tone. Brendan immediately shot up when she finished.

"I'm up!" He exclaimed. "There is no need to ram nothing into someone's something." He said still half asleep. Brendan shook his head to wake himself up. "What are talking about again?" He said in his real voice.

"Oh nothing." She said lively. "What's the plan for today?" She asked him in the same tone.

"You seem cheerful today. Is there a special occasion?" He asked with a smile.

"Nothing of that sort. It's just one of those days you wake up happy." She said fixing her hair.

"Really? That has never happened to me before. What's your secret?" He asked lying back down with his hands behind his head.

"I don't know, exactly how to explain it." She said lying on her side, facing Brendan. "But, I expected you to wake up happy." She said with a smile.

"And why is that?" Brendan said looking at her.

"Are you aware that you talk in your sleep?" She said looking away from him.

"People always complain about that. And I mean 'always'." He said looking up to the ceiling then back at Dawn.

"Well, it sounded like you had a lot of fun in your dream last night." Dawn said blushing a little.

"My dream last night?" Brendan voice trailed off. Suddenly his eyes widened and he felt a burning sensation on his face upon remembering what his dream was; an awkward dream it was, Brendan didn't remember much, all he remembered was that he ending up asking Dawn to marry him. He got up and started rubbing his burning cheeks. "Oh Arceus, Oh my-" He began shuttering. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." He said looking at Dawn. He was cursing his sub-conscience. Dawn giggled at his actions.

"It's okay, It's actually funny." She said laughing.

"You're not mad?" He asked her.

"Nope." Dawn was unable to say anything else because of her uncontrollable laughing.

"Wait a minute." Brendan said with a pause. "Is that why you are in such a good mood? Because you heard my say 'that' last night." He said putting emphasis on 'That'. Dawn face suddenly became red.

"No! Of course not." She retorted. "Do you have to make things awkward?" She said sitting up.

"It's awkward.." Brendan paused and out on a sly smile. "..because it's true." He said in a teasing tone. Dawn shook her head when she heard this.

"Whatever? I need some air." Dawn said and got up, put her hat on that was by her side. Brendan watched her as she walked towards the door leading to the balcony, she slid it open and walked out. But before she closed the door behind her..

"Eeep!" Brendan heard Dawn shriek.

"What happened?" Brendan asked. Dawn stepped in.

"Brendan, come out here." She said and stepped back out. It sounded urgent. Brendan got up and ran towards the door.

"What the-" Was his reaction. Outside in the Balcony, Brendan and Dawn saw, as you expected, May and Lucas with their backs against the wall and it appeared as if they were hugging each other in their sleep. "Can someone explain what is going on?"

"I swear. I'm lost for words." Dawn said to him.

"How is this possible?" Brendan said slightly shock. "How are they still asleep in all this sunlight?" He exclaimed.

"Seriously Brendan?" Dawn looked at him folding her arms.

"I'm just asking. Sunlight woke me up, and 'I was inside'." He exclaimed. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Now, any idea's how to wake these two up without making an awkward scene?" Dawn said to him. Brendan didn't say anything. He raised his hand and took Dawn's hat. "Hey!" She protested but before she could take her hat back. Brendan threw it at the 'couple'. It landed lightly on top of May's head. Obviously, it wasn't enough to wake them up.

"Oh well, I tried. Now let's go inside." He said. Brendan was about to walk in but Dawn grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him back. "What now?" He whined.

"Get my hat back!" She ordered him.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm serious." She stared at him.

"What if I don't want to." Brendan tilted his head.

"Come on, please. I'll tell you a secret." She said smiling.

"How old do you think I am? That won't work on me." He said looking away.

"Aren't you curious what it might be?" Dawn asked him.

"No." He said folding his arms.

"Not even a little bit." She teased.

"Umm. No!" He said even louder, he didn't admit it, but he was getting curious.

"What's with the yelling?" They hear a tired voice, it was May. "I'm trying to sleep here." She whined, nuzzling against Lucas, who was still asleep.

"May, mind want to look at what your sleeping on?" Brendan said jokingly chuckling a little. May opened her eyes and screamed, causing Lucas to wake up.

"What?" Lucas said half asleep. "What's going on?" May stood on top of Lucas.

"You Perv." She said to him.

"What did I do?" Lucas said confused. May slapped Lucas across the face. It was super effective. Lucas fainted.

"So much not making an awkward scene." Dawn said.

"Awkward? More like brutal." Brendan said to Dawn. May stomped back inside but before she could head back in, Brendan reached for Dawn's hat on May's head and took it with her even noticing.

"There is your hat." He handed the Hat to Dawn who accepted it with a smile.

"Thanks." Dawn stood tall on her toes, leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing his cheek, covering up his shuttering tone with a cough.

"I don't know. I just felt like doing it. I hope you don't mind." She said blushing.

"Of course not." He said seizing both of Dawn's hands. He stared intently into her eyes, causing her to blush even more. "I hope you don't mind this." Brendan whispered, he closed his eyes and began to lean closer. Dawn felt her heart race, was she really about to get her first kiss right now. She didn't care, it was Brendan, she puckered up, began to lean in and hoped for the best. Their lips were just a few inches apart and..

"AH!" Lucas yelled as he came back into consciousness interrupting the two. "That was one weird dream." He said. He looked up to see Brendan and Dawn standing with their faces just inches apart, hands interlocked and both glaring at him. Lucas Instantly understood what was going on. "Is this a bad time?" He said rubbing his head.

"No, I was just going in." Dawn said, letting go of Brendan's hands and immediately walking in. Brendan watched her as she went in. Then he turned around and glared daggers at Lucas.

"Look man, I'm sorry. I didn't know. It was a mistake." Lucas pleaded. Brendan took a few steps towards him. "Please, I'm sorry." He crawled backwards. Brendan grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up.

"Do you realize what you have done?" Brendan yelled shaking Lucas violently.

"Brendan, calm down." Lucas yelled. Brendan let him go making him fall with a thug.

"Yes, yes. Calming down." Brendan said and started taking deep breaths.

"I said I'm sorry." Lucas repeated.

"It's alright, it's not your fault." Brendan said offering Lucas a hand and helping him up.

"Thanks." Lucas said.

"Now, let's get ready. We need to keep moving." Brendan said to Lucas and Lucas replied with a nod and both headed in.

* * *

Lucas returned from the restroom back to the 'resting room'. Upon arriving, He saw that Dawn and Brendan were sitting on a couch with three seats which directly faced the T.V, Dawn was on the far left watching some show which she found very entertaining. Brendan was sitting on the far right, busy using his PokeNav. Norman was not there, Gym Leaders needed to head out early to train. May sat at the dining table, drinking her hot chocolate. Lucas felt the urge to walk up to her, which he did.

"Hey." He said to her. May looked up at him.

"Hey." She said in a low voice.

"Mind if I sit here?" Lucas asked.

"No, not at all." She said to him and Lucas took a seat in front of her.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for last night." Lucas spoke up.

"There is no need, if anyone needs to apologize, it's me. I'm sorry for hitting you, I over reacted." She said apologetically.

"May, It's okay." Lucas said to her.

"No it's not. You have to understand. I didn't mean to, it was an accident." May said tearing up. Lucas placed his hands around her right hand. Which caught May by surprise. Lucas smiled at her.

"May. I told you, it's okay." He showed her a smile.

"Thank you Lucas." May said to him smiling.

Dawn observed the two from the corner of her eye. "Looks like a start of a beautiful friendship." She said smiling.

"I'm sorry. What?" Brendan asked her.

"You'll see soon enough." Dawn said keeping the same smile. Brendan shrugged his thoughts off and continued typing stuff in his PokeNav.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**1. This chapter was written in a fast pace, it's not the best that I have done, but sure is the quickest I can say.**

**2. I'm glad you guys liked the idea of LucasxMay. I'll be honored if you would write your own and promote this shipping as well as its name "****SnowSapphireShipping**" in your stories.

**3. Remember to review, and remember even if you have something negative to say, I'm ready to hear it, I want to improve further.**


	19. First date?

**Oh my, what a few weeks! I'm exhausted. Sorry for taking so long. School stuff you know. It was also my birthday a few days ago, Yah. Plus, I got writer's block, I tried to write this last week and I had no idea how to start it. Than week started again and, you know how it goes. Anyways here it is, Chapter 19.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 19: First date?

* * *

"Come on. Pick up, pick up, pick up.." Said an impatient Brendan with PokéNav against his ear, tapping his foot repeatedly. He was standing at the entrance of the Petalburg Gym in a sunny afternoon. He was trying to make a call, but was unsuccessful.

"This network is busy, please try again later." Said a recording on the other side.

"Dammit, still no response." He dialed again, and held the device to his ear again.

"This network is still busy, please try again later." Said the recording again.

"Why won't you pick up?" He tried his luck one more time.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's busy!" The recording-voice on the other side exclaimed. The voice caused Brendan to flinch.

"That was unexpected. And you didn't have to yell." Brendan said hanging up the device.

"Is there something wrong?" Brendan hears a voice, he looks up to see Norman walking up to the gym. His tall appearance intimidated him.

"Mr. Maple?" Brendan said. "No everything is fine." He said straightening his posture. "Where are you coming from?"

"The police called me over for Pokémon Center incident. They still haven't got any leads." Norman said disappointed."So they have asked me to keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Mr. Maple, my friends were attacked last night before the explosion." Brendan said to Norman. Norman eyes widened upon hearing this. "They know who did it."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me this before?" He said narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry, I assumed May must have told you that night." Brendan covered up.

"It's okay, She was too terrified last night. I guess she wanted to tell me but was too startled to say anything. She's just a kid after all." Norman said wiping the sweat of his forehead, not sure if the sweat was forming because of the warm weather or the tension surrounding Norman. "Anyways. where were you last night?" Brendan was caught off guard with that question.

"I-I.. was... at the beach outside of the city." He managed to say.

"And why were you there if I may ask?" Norman said looking down at him.

"I was out for a walk." He lied, he didn't want to tell Norman about his interactions with Team Nova.

"Out for a walk? At night?" Norman said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I heard that the cold night breeze is good for your gums." He said rubbing his head. 'What a rubbish excuse!' He exclaimed in his head.

"Oh, very well than." Norman said nodding his head.

'I can't believe that actually worked.' Brendan thought with his eyes wide open. Just than the doors of the Pokémon Gym opened and May and Lucas walked out.

"Hi Dad, when did you get here?" May said gleamingly to her father.

"Just now, sweetie." Norman said with a smile, than looked at Lucas and the smile he had a moment ago was no longer there.

"Ah-Ah Hello-o S-sir." Lucas shuttered.

"I don't think we have been formally introduced. My name is Norman, you must be?" His voice trailed off.

"Lucas! Sir!" He exclaimed and then realized how loud he was and got embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Maple, let me explain." Brendan spoke up. "See, my friend here has a military background." His words soaked in sarcasm. Norman, Lucas and May looked oddly at Brendan when he said this. He tried to stay serious, but upon seeing everyone's reaction, Brendan couldn't help but laugh.

"Very Funny, Brendan." May said back sarcastically. "Stop teasing Lucas." She said raising a figure to him.

"What's it to you?" Brendan said folding his arms. May growled at him.

"That's enough you two." Norman got between them. "Anyways, let's get back to the important matter." Norman paused. "May, Brendan tells me that you know who the culprits that caused the explosion at the Pokémon Center are." May looked up to her father.

"Yes, it's-" She was cut off.

"That's great! Now come to the Police Station, we got a file to report." Norman gestured to May.

"Can I come too, sir?" Lucas asked. Norman looked back at Lucas.

"There is no need Lucas, we can handle it." Norman said to him.

"But I want to come." Lucas said confidently. "I've seen those movies in which the Police question other people, it's not pretty. Just in case something happens, I just want to be there for May." May blushed when she heard Lucas say this and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Very well then." Norman says raising eyebrow. "Even though were not going for those type of questioning. If you want to come, then by all means, I don't mind."

"Thank you." Lucas said with a smile on his face. He looked at May. She couldn't help but giggle. Norman began walking off and May and Lucas followed him, leaving Brendan alone in front of the Gym's entrance once more. Brendan's eyes were wide open and he was in a state of awe. By the time he was out of his daze, everyone was out of earshot.

"Atta-boy Lucas, you proved to everyone how practically insane you are!" He said sarcastically to himself. Then he began typing into his PokeNav again and put it against his ear.

"This network is busy, please try again later." Said the recording once more.

"Dammit Lucy, you said I could trust you. Now that I need you, why won't you pick up?" He said getting irritated.

"Brendan?" Someone calls out to him, startling him in the process.

"AHH!" Brendan screams and falls to the floor, causing the person beside him to scream and fall to the floor as well.

"What the hell was that?" She yells at him. Brendan looks up to her.

"Oh, it's just you, Dawn." He said talking in a few deep breaths. "Don't ever sneak up on me like that again. What are you doing here? Weren't you going to the Pokémart?" He said getting up and offering his fallen companion a hand.

"Unfortunately, it's closed for the day." She said pulling herself up. "Now I have no idea what to do."

"You know, we should really start going after these Magma and Galactic-" Brendan began.

"Brendan, seriously, calm down!" Dawn exclaimed. "You need to relax. You've been talking about them all day."

"Dawn, we have wasted a lot of time, these guys could be up to something and we might be too late, so we need to keep moving." He said to her.

"Keep moving, huh? Do you know where to go next?" She said folding her arms. Brendan gave out a long sigh.

"No." he said looking down. "I tried calling Lucy, but I can't get to her."

"The Team Nova girl? Maybe there is a reason why. Brendan, after what happened yesterday, we need to relax. Don't stress yourself too much" She said to him. Brendan nodded.

"You're right." He finally said. Dawn beamed when she heard this. "By the way, May and Lucas are gone with Norman, it's just us two. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Dawn began to ponder. "What can we do?" She asked him.

"They're many things we can do." Brendan began to look around. "Do you want to catch a movie? Maybe we can go for lunch? If you're not in the mood for any of that, then we can go for a walk around the beach or something like it."

"Brendan Birch!" Dawn emphasized on Brendan's full name, she had a sly smile on her face and her cheeks were a shade of pink.

"What?" Brendan said plainly, unaware of what Dawn was thinking.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She asks in the same tone. Brendan suddenly felt his face light up.

"What? Ah- No!" He stammered.

"Movie? Lunch? Walk on the beach? This has 'date' written all over it." Dawn said, feeling light on her feet. Brendan chuckled awkwardly.

"Now, you're the one making things awkward." Brendan joked. Dawn giggled and interlocked her arm with his. Both blushed madly staring at each other.

"There's nothing awkward about this, you asked me out and I accepted. It's a date and that's final. What do you think?" She asked.

"Well, I don't mind-" He was cut off

"And that's all I wanted to hear. Shall we get going?" Dawn asked with a smile.

"Um sure." Brendan said with a chuckle. Dawn dashed dragging Brendan by his arm as they went down the road and Brendan willingly followed her.

"Hey, slow down! Do you even know were we are going?" Brendan said to her.

"Yeah I saw this place on the way coming back, I think it'll be great." She said and started to run even faster.

* * *

After running for a while, they finally reached the place. Brendan collapsed onto the floor once we stopped.

"How.. are you.. so energetic?" He said between breaths.

"Here we are!" Dawn said gleefully. Brendan looked to the building, the building was painted red all over, the roof tiles were pink. It was a two-story building. Right above the entrance of the building was a large sign with 'La Poké-restaurant' written on it with bold yellow letters.

"Why this place?" Brendan whined.

"Because, it looks so fancy." Dawn answered.

"Do you know how expensive this place could be? It's a 'Kalosian' restaurant." Brendan exclaimed.

"Kalosian?" Dawn asked confused.

"from Kalos. As in, the Kalos region." Brendan said narrowing his eyes.

"I know what that is! I just never heard ever say the term you just used." Dawn said looking into the window of the restaurant, seeing an old, well-dressed couple enjoying their meal. "But the food looks so good!" Brendan let out a sigh.

"Fine!" He muttered.

"What?" Dawn said, she couldn't believe she just heard.

"I said 'Fine'. Let's go." Brendan gestured to go in.

"Really?" Dawn beamed.

"Yes, really." Brendan answered. Dawn gave out a cry of happiness and hugged Brendan.

"Wow thanks, you're the best boyfriend anyone could ever have!" She blurted out hastily. Brendan's eyes widened.

"What did you just say?" He stammered. Dawn realized what she said and instantaneously broke of the hug.

"Oh nothing." She said rubbing her head. "Slip of the tongue, I guess. Anyways, Let's go in." She immediately changed the subject.

Both the trainers headed in and the 'usual date events' took place. They asked for a table for two but the receptionist was being a 'son of a gun' and made them wait half an hour before letting them in. The fancy, bow-tied, pedophile-looking waiter asked them about what would they like to eat, his presence gave them the creeps, of course. They placed their order and waited. While they waited, Brendan kept making strange and immature remarks about the people with them in the restaurant, sometimes Dawn would giggle at them because in some way they were true and sometimes Dawn would hit him in the head for being 'too immature'. At last, their food arrives and with in minutes, they devoured everything on their own plates.

"Now, that is what I call a meal!" Brendan said leaning back on his chair.

"Yup, totally worth the wait!" Dawn said giving a thumbs up. Brendan stared back on her with narrowed eyes. "Okay, maybe not worth the wait." She said slowly putting her 'thumbs up' down.

"Your bill, sir." Said the pedophile-looking waiter, who appeared out of nowhere, startling the two.

"Ah thanks." Brendan said taking the booklet from the waiter. The waiter walked away. Brendan stared at the booklet for a while.

"So?" Dawn leaned in. "How much is it?" Brendan slowly opened it, looked at it for a second and quickly closed it, wincing a little. "What is it?" She asked again.

"Oh, it's nothing." He said in a shaky tone. "I have enough budget in my trainer card for this." He pulled out his trainer card and put it in the booklet.

"Are you seriously paying for both of us?" Dawn asked him. Brendan looked back at her and smiled.

"Isn't that what a good boyfriend is suppose to do?" He said with a consistent smile. Dawn immediately blushed and looked down.

"Thanks." She muttered in a low voice.

"Are you done, sir?" Once again the waiter appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa! Um- Yes, here." Brendan said handing him back the booklet with the card. The waiter walked off again. "Strange fellow."

"Did you hear about some UFO sighting near Dewford Town?" Brendan and Dawn hear someone say this at the table next to them, it was two old men conversing, instantly the conversation catches their attention and they begin to eavesdrop. "It was on the morning news." The old man finished.

"Really? I heard it was some white military plane." The other man said. "They say that it flew over Granite Cave and just disappeared. Strange things happen these days." The man finished.

Brendan and Dawn looked back at each other, seriousness in both their eyes.

"You don't think.." Dawn's voice trailed off.

"Team Galactic?" Brendan finished. "Do you want to check it out?"

"Of course, Isn't that why I stayed back in Hoenn." She said with a smile.

"Alright then, let's-" Brendan was cut off.

"your card, sir." The 'teleporting waiter' cuts him off.

"Ah! Will you stop doing that!" Brendan exclaimed, snatching his trainer card from him. The waiter didn't show any change in expression and walked off.

"Let's just get out off here." Dawn said getting up. "This place is creepy."

"You got that right, now let's go." Brendan said following her out off the restaurant.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**1. I think you guys 'probably' wanted more romance, I think it's okay. Sorry if you didn't get what you were expecting.**

**2. See what I did there, I made a french Pokémon restaurant and called it 'a Kalos-ian restaurant'. And The Kalos region is based of real world France. **

**3. No racism intended, just putting it out there. I have never been to France and I have no idea about their culture. If anyone finds the 'pedophile waiter' part offensive, I'm sorry, it was not intended to offend anyone.  
**

**4. By the way guys, last week I got an Inbox from a friend of mine who sent me a link to a YouTube video, with the title****"**GentleShiningHopeShipping || Wanna give Your Heart a Break!" by _Marge M. _I don't I need to tell you what it's about, but if you get the time, I recommend you check it out. It's 2 minutes long and I think the person who made the video put in a lot of effort, so check it. 

**5. Anyways, review and let me know what you think about this chapter. **


	20. Team Galactic's true intentions

**So sorry about the really, really long wait, I really need to take out time for updating new chapters and as soon as possible. Anyways, here it finally is, Chapter 20. Thank you so much for reading up to this point and don't worry I will finish this story, I will not give up and I hope you continue support me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Team Galactic's true intentions.

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!" Exclaimed a voice, huffing and puffing as she ran behind her restless comrade. Unable to take strain on her legs, she collapses on to the floor landing on her knees. "Wait!" She yelled as she reached out her hand. Her comrade stops and jogs back to back her.

"Come on Dawn, where did all that energy you had a while ago run off to?" He said as he approached her. "We're almost at the beach, let's keep going." He said offering her a hand.

"Okay." She said breathlessly getting up. "Let's walk rest of the way."

"It's just over this hill." He pointed. Both of them began to walk in that direction. Silence remained between both of them.

"Brendan?" Dawn spoke up.

"Yeah?" Brendan replied plainly.

"We forgot to tell May and Lucas." Dawn pointed out. Brendan eyes widened for a second then he closed his eyes. He reopened them and pulled out his PokeNav out of his pocket and began typing something into it. "What are you doing?" Dawn asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Brendan said embittered. "I'm texting May that we are going to Dewford Town and we'll meet up with them later."

"You didn't need to say it like that, I was only asking." Dawn said narrowing her eyes. Brendan let out a long sigh.

"Sorry." He muttered in a low voice. "I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay, it was a stupid question anyways." Dawn laughed. "Is this is?" She said looking up the horizon. Noticing the white sandy beach and the bright blue waves crashing against the shores.

"Yeah, it is." Brendan followed up. They headed down to the beach and stood at the shore, staring at the vast ocean. "Dewford Town is on an Island south from here, but that is not where we are headed, we need to go to Granite Cave. Granite Cave is on the island but it is north of Dewford Town, so it will come before Dewford Town, understand?" Brendan explained to Dawn. Dawn nodded in response. "Alright, go Milotic!" Brendan yelled as he released his majestic Pokémon from its Pokeball.

"Mi!" It let out a cry.

"You too, Empoleon!" Dawn released her massive penguin Pokémon from its Pokeball. Both trainers got on both of their respective Pokémon and began to surf south.

"Brendan, any idea what Team Galactic could be doing at Granite Cave?" Dawn asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea. Granite cave has nothing worth value other then the precious stones, and I don't know what they could do with these types of stones." Brendan said to her.

"Maybe they want to start a business in jewelry?" Dawn laughed off.

"Get serious, Dawn." Brendan said rubbing his forehead.

Dawn looked around at the beauty of the ocean. The water was so clear and breeze was so cool. 'Hoenn sure is beautiful.' She thought. Looking ahead, she saw something that caught her attention, it was a strange rock formation on top of a small island. It was much larger than other nearby boulders and on it was a cross, three dots going vertical and five horizontal dots going across the three dots and both lines had a common middle dot.

"What is that?" She pointed and stopped Empoleon from going any further.

"What is it now?" Brendan said irritably, who was behind Dawn at the time. Dawn pointed at the rock formation. Brendan rubbed his eyes in disbelieve.

"Could it be?" He stammered.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked concerned.

"From the looks of it, that might be the resting place of the Legendary Ice Golem, Regice. No, it has to be it, look at the dots." Brendan said ecstatically. "Archaeologists have been searching for this for years, wait till the world finds out I discovered it."

"Excuse me!" Dawn exclaimed. "What do you mean 'you' discovered it. If it wasn't for me, you would have completely ignored it-"

"Whatever!" Brendan rudely cut her off. "You don't have any proof you found this, so all the glory for me."

"Why you- Hmph!" Dawn looked away folding her arms. She stayed quite for a while than spoke up. "Hey?" She said in a low voice.

"Yeah?" Brendan said back.

"Do you think Team Galactic would be interested in this, what its name, Regice?" She asked, still looking away from Brendan.

"No, why would Team Galactic want be interested in that?" Brendan asked.

"Really? Because that white jet approaching this way says, otherwise." Dawn said as she pointed to the Sky. Brendan looked up to where she was pointing, he saw a white military jet which he immediately recognized as the Team Galactic jet they earlier saw at Mossdeep City. His eyes widened at the sight.

"We need to take cover. If they see us, we're dead." Brendan said, then he jumped off Milotic and landed on to Dawn's Empoleon. "Milotic return." Brendan returned his Milotic to its Pokeball.

"What are you doing?" Dawn said furiously getting up. Brendan grabbed Dawn by her shoulders. Dawn was completely unaware of Brendan's motives.

"I hope you forgive me for this." Were the last words Brendan spoke.

"Wait, what-" Dawn was cut off when Brendan leaned his weight to his side, causing both of them to lose their balance and slip off Empoleon and both plunged into the cold sea. Empoleon Immediately dived after them. Just then the jet flew over their heads, luckily for them the jet had missed them.

A few seconds passed, then bubbles began to appear on the surface of the sea. Brendan was the first to come out, completely soaked, and he instantly began to swim away. Soon Dawn followed.

"I'm going to freaking kill you!" She yelled completely enraged, she was to completely soaked with sea water, her clothes began to stick to her skin and her hair started to frizz. "Just wait till I get my hands on you!" She started swimming after him with dashing pace, even Empoleon was having a hard time keeping up with her.

Brendan got to the small island first and continued to run away from Dawn. He saw from the distance the jet was making its way down to the island. He ran towards to rock formation but he was cut short when he got tackled from behind.

"Now, I've got you!" Dawn said getting on top of Brendan and grabbing him by the collar.

"Dawn, calm down, it was for the better." He shuttered.

"For the better? I'll show you what is for the better!" She balled up her free hand into a fist. Just before she was about to hot him, both were sprayed by a blast of water. Once again both were soaked. They both looked at the source from were the water came from.

"Empoleon! Why did do that?" Dawn whined. "I'm all wet again, this feels so gross." Dawn pulled at her wet hair.

"Empoleon, thank you so much, you are the best Pokémon ever, the best of your kind.." And Brendan went on rambling. Empoleon gave out a long sigh.

"That's enough. Return." Dawn returned Empoleon to its Pokeball. She got off Brendan and sat beside him and started to pull at her shirt that was causing irritation as it was sticking to her skin. "Look what you did." She whined.

"Sorry.." Brendan said rubbing the back of his head.

"You better be." She said as she twisted her hat to get rid of the water absorbed in it. "Where did the jet go?" She asked putting her hat back on. Brendan began to look around. The jet was no where in sight, as well there was no sound of the jet's booming engine.

"I don't know." He muttered. "It disappeared." Just than the rumbling of the jet's engine was heard again and it flew over their heads and hovered in front of them. "Looks like I spoke too soon." Brendan grunted. Both trainers got on their feet and prepared for the worst. The jet landed on the sandy beach and a girl emerged from the jet. She was young, short red hair, wore a white dress with black sleeves and black tights with white boots. She seemed pleased to see Dawn.

"Oh Dawn, it's been a while, hasn't it?" She said to Dawn.

"Mars." She spat. "What a pleasure!" She said sarcastically. Mars chuckled then she tore her eyes away and looked at Brendan.

"Who's the cute boy?" She said, trying to get under Dawn's skin.

"Hey! Mind your business!" Dawn yelled back at Mars.

"Stop messing around, Mars." Another voice entered the conversation. A red-haired jumped out from the jet and landing on the sand next to Mars. "Once again, I'm not surprised to see you Mr. Birch." It was Maxie.

"Birch? Wait, he's the one you warned me about?" Mars said in surprised, "He looks so harmless." She said mockingly.

"Hey watch it!" Brendan shot back.

"Hey, don't interpret when two Galactic Admins are taking." Mars yelled back, she stepped forward and pulled out a Pokeball. "I'll put you in your place."

"First tell me what are you doing here?" Brendan demanded.

"Now, why would we tell you that?" Maxie mocked. "Go Camerupt." Maxie threw a Pokeball and with flash of light, a four-legged fire Pokémon appeared which had two humps which resembled small volcanoes.

"Rupt!" It let out a roar and magma flowed out of the volcanoes on it's back.

"You too, Go Purugly!" Mars said releasing a grey bulbous cat-like Pokémon.

"Purr." it let out a wicked cry.

"If a Pokémon battle is what you want." Dawn yelled. "Then a Pokémon battle is what you shall get. Go Luxray." Dawn released her electric maned Pokémon.

"Luxray!" It yelled.

"Look like it's my turn." Brendan said with a smile, holding out a Pokeball. "Alright, Flygon I cho-" Before Brendan could release Flygon, he was cut of when one of the Pokeball on his belt opened and with a flash of light another of his Pokémon appeared. Everyones eyes were glued to this Pokémon, it was not like any Pokémon ever seen before. It was hovering in the air, it was humanoid, most of its body was orange in color, it had orange points on its head, its face was blue, its arms appeared like orange and blue tentacles and some purple orb was glowing in its chest. It didn't let out any cry when it came out, it silently stared at the Galactic admins.

"What the-" Mars was lost for words.

"What is that?" Dawn said in shock.

"No. Why did you do that?" Brendan said to the Pokémon.

"I don't believe it." Maxie said in awe. "You managed to capture Deoxys." Maxie said with breaks in his tone. Brendan didn't answer.

"Admin Maxie, this is great, you can pay your debt to Cyrus." Mars said in Joy.

"Debt? What debt?" Dawn demanded. Maxie chuckled.

"Looks like I might as well tell you." He began. "You see, Cyrus and I made a deal, for months now we have been tracking movement of a Pokémon on the Moon, we believe it to be Deoxys."

"But that is not possible, Deoxys has been with me for a long time." Brendan finally spoke up.

"Let me finish my child." Maxie said. "You see, you helped solve our puzzle, we have been wondering for a while were the second Deoxys has been."

"Second? You mean there's two of them?" Dawn said surprised.

"Exactly." Mars chucked.

"So is that why you stole the Space Shuttle blueprints?" Brendan asked angrily. "To go to the moon and capture that Deoxys?" Maxie chuckled in response. "You monster. What's in it for you?"

"Isn't it obvious? If I give Cyrus Deoxys. Cyrus will help me capture the three Regi Golems: Regice, Regirock and Registeel, so that I can awake the trio's master. Regigigas!" Maxie exclaimed. "And for your information, Regigigas was the Legendary that moved the continents and created the land mass."

"Wait, are you still after your crazy dream of making the earth one hundred percent land? Is that it?" Brendan asked in shock. Maxie chuckled in response again. "Your insane, that will never work, the sea water has to go somewhere."

"Yes, the sea water will go underground." Maxie shot back.

"Do you have any idea how severe global catastrophes you can cause with that?" Dawn said.

"Does it look like a care?" Maxie said back.

"You really are insane." Dawn said trembling. Brendan grunted.

"Deoxys!" Brendan said out loud. Deoxys eyes began to glow. "Use Drain Punch on Purugly." Deoxys' tentacles instantly morphed into fists and with tremendous speed it hit Purulgy, Purugly had no chance and it was immediately knocked out.

"No, Purugly!" Mars ran up to her Pokémon.

"Luxray, get in the action." Dawn Demanded. "Use spark on Camerupt." Luxray, ran up, charging electricity as it ran and hit Camerupt with an electric charged tackle.

"Camerupt, use Heat Wave." Maxie ordered. At close range Luxray get's hit by the Heat Wave and was sent flying back with severe burn marks.

"Luxray, no!" Dawn ran up to her injured Pokémon. "Luxray, speak to me." She said with tears in her eyes. Luxray was having difficultly in moving.

"Deoxys, use Zen Headbutt." Brendan ordered. Deoxys hit Camerupt instantly, it's movements were so fast that not even the normal human eye could depict them. Maxie returned his Camerupt.

"Why you.." Maxie grunted, looking up to Deoxys who was hovering thirthy feet in the air.

"Face it, Maxie." Brendan said to him. "You lost."

Just then, a blinding flash of light dawned. Caused everyone to shield their eyes. It took a while for everyone to regain their vision, when they finally got their vision back, they looked up to see that along with Deoxys, a body made completely of crystal was hovering in the air. It was Regice.

"That's Regice?" Brendan pointed out. Deoxys and Regice stared at each other for a while. Suddenly, Regice lunged itself towards Deoxys, it probably thought Deoxys to be a threat. Deoxys reacted quickly and hit Regice with a hard blow. Instantly Regice fell thirty feet and hit the sand. Deoxys tried to go after Regice.

"No, Deoxys. That's enough!" Brendan yelled returning Deoxys to its Pokeball.

Regice landed a few feet away from the Galactic admins. Mars seized the opportunity and threw a specialised grey colored Pokeball at Regice and amazingly Regice was caught.

"Yes!" Mars Celebrated as she picked up the Pokeball, by this time Maxie was already headed back to the Jet.

"Mars, hurry up!" Maxie ordered.

"Hey get back here!" Brendan yelled as he ran after them. Mars quickly got on the plane and it began to take off, she stuck her tongue out immaturely at Brendan as he had no hope catching them now. The back of the jet closed and it took off into the sky. Brendan wanted to go after them but then he remembered something and ran back to Dawn.

Dawn was still next to her hurt Pokémon, sobbing. "Luxray, please say something." She begged but Luxray did not respond.

"We need to get him to a Pokémon Center, let's hurry up, the sun is setting." Brendan told her. Dawn returned Luxray to its Pokeball.

"Brendan?" Dawn Said looking down.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Their plan-" Dawn began.

"I know." He said lifting her chin up. "Don't worry, we can stop them now that we know what they are planning."

"No it's not that." She said.

"Then what is it?" Brendan was getting concerned. Dawn looked up to him with fear in her eyes.

"They never told us why Cyrus needed Deoxys in the first place." She said to him, her words felt like daggers piercing through his skin. Brendan eyes widened and he took one last glimpse of the jet as it flew further and further away.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**1. I don't have much to say about this Chapter, I'm just curious what you guys think about this. What do you think about the Team Galactic plan?**

**2. Anyways, sorry for another late update, and thank you so much for the support.**

**3. What was your reaction on finding out one of Brendan's Pokémon was Deoxys?(I know, you will probably want a back story on how that happened. And I will give you one.)**

**4. And if there was anything else you liked or not like about the chapter. Please, feel free to leave a review.**


	21. Rain rain go away

**Another long wait...  
I partially blame writer's block and I also have been busy in a project that I'm doing in school so I haven't had time to write, but let's talk about what's important. Chapter 21 is finally here. Hope you enjoy. By the way did you guys check out Pokémon: The Origins? Best 1 hour 30 minutes of my life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Rain rain go away.

* * *

The monotonous pitter-patter of the bleak rain was not giving any signs of slowing down. The dark night sky was shrouded with black clouds. Thunder and lightning rumbled from time to time.

"Why does the weather have to be like this?" Dawn muttered staring out the window from inside the Dewford town Pokémon center.

"It's strange isn't it? It's very rare that it rains in this part of Hoenn." Brendan said waking up to her from behind. "It seems to make the atmosphere more gloomy, doesn't it? As if things weren't bitter already. It's like Arceus likes to play these pranks on us." He joked, but Dawn's facial expressions didn't change.

"And it's working." Dawn voice trailed off. "I hope Luxray is alright." She sighed.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Brendan consoled her. "I just had a talk with the nurse, she says that he'll make a full recovery, but she's going to keep him overnight just in case."

"I need to see how he's doing." She abruptly exclaimed.

"No! not now, Dawn." Brendan grabbed her by the forearm.

"Why not? Let me go." She started to free herself from his grasp.

"Look, it's getting late. Today has been a long day, I think it's better that we get some rest and we'll check on Luxray first thing in the morning." He said to her. Dawn stopped struggling.

"But why not now? What are you hiding from me?" Dawn said worriedly. Brendan let out a long sigh.

"Fine!" He exclaimed. "If you really want to know, I'll tell you." He said with a serious expression. Dawn heart skipped a beat when he said that.

"What's wrong?" She stammered.

"It's.." He paused. ".. past visiting hours." he said and a smiled cracked up on his face. Dawn stared at him with awe for a few seconds.

"Idiot!" she exclaimed pushing him slightly. "You scared me half to death, what is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry." He said laughing out loud. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you would take it so seriously."

"What do you mean? My Pokemon's life is on the line and you- agrrh!- Never mind! I'm going to my room." She said marching off.

"Hey Dawn, wait up." Brendan said running after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the outskirts of Petalburg. May and Lucas walked along of the beach. The weather was much calmer here, though the dense clouds above them showed that the rain could come pouring down at any moment.

"Do you think it will rain?" May asked looking up to the sky.

"I'm not sure." Lucas replied plainly.

"What's got you so down?" May partially snorted.

"Oh nothing." Lucas said in the same tone. "I just think we should meet up the with guys."

"At this time?" May asked. "Come on, there is nothing to worry about, they can take care of themselves. We'll go over to Dewford Town first thing in the morning."

"Okay." Lucas' voice trailed off. "But, I just have this weird feeling like something bad is going to happen."

"You sure got that right, punk!" A masculine voice interrupted them. They turned around to see that Tabitha and Courtney standing behind them with Pokeballs clenched tightly in their hands. Their clothes were ripped as if birds pecked on them. Their hair was a mess and they had dark circles underneath their eyes, showing they had not slept in a while.

"Okay?" Lucas muttered. "I was not expecting to see that."

"Save your breath, it's because of you we are in this mess in the first place." Tabitha yelled.

"Because of us?" Lucas said with a smile. "I'm proud to put you in your rightful place." He said with a bow.

"How dare you insult us, you little brat." Courtney yelled angrily.

"You guys deserved all the misfortunes you get, especially after you what you did to the Pokémon Center." May yelled at them.

"It was an accident." Tabitha clarified.

"Does it really make a difference? You guys threatened to kill us!" Lucas exclaimed.

"And that is exactly what we are going to do. Go Torkoal!" Tabitha exclaimed throwing his Pokeball. Torkoal emerged from the Pokeball, but it seemed confused and it was having difficulty in balancing it self.

"Are you sure you want to battle with that?" Lucas teased.

"Shut up! Torkoal, use Overheat!" Tabitha ordered. Torkoal shook its head and started to focus and began to form a ball of fire in its mouth. May stepped back and Lucas stepped in front of her to protect her from any harm. Suddenly the ball of fire in Torkoal's mouth faded and it collapsed to the ground. Lucas and May began to laugh hysterically.

"What the hell? You can't do anything right." Courtney began to yell at Tabitha. Tabitha grunted.

"Torkoal return." Tabitha called back Torkoal. "Okay, now let's do this." He said pulling our another Pokeball. "Go, Mightyena!" Tabitha called out a wolf looking Pokémon with black fur. It looked vicious, drool dripped from its mouth, it appeared as if it had not eaten for days. It let out a howl once it came out.

"Now we are talking!" Lucas exclaimed. "Go Infernape." Lucas let out his flame Pokémon from its Pokeball.

"Not so fast kid." Courtney intervened. "Go Golbat!" Courtney released a blue bat Pokémon with a gaping mouth.

"If it's a double battle you want. Then it's a double battle you'll get." May said pulling out her Pokeball. "Go Blaziken!" May released the Blaze Pokémon onto the field. It's wrists lit up with fire as it held its hands up.

"Whoa! Even you have a fire and fighting type!" Lucas said astonished.

"Guess they are too common." May said with a giggle.

"Enough talk. Golbat use Aircutter." Courtney ordered.

"Dodge it." Lucas and May yelled in unison. Both their Pokémon jumped in opposite directions from each other and avoided the attack.

"Now Infernape, follow it up with a Heat Wave." Lucas ordered. Infernape let out a hot wave of fire which was successful in hitting both of the opponents Pokémon. "Hell yeah." Lucas celebrated.

"Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut on Mightyena." May commanded.

"Oh no you don't." Tabitha muttered. "Mightyena, use faint attack." Mightyena disappeared into thin air as Blaziken charged in but Blaziken stopped in its track when he lost track of Mightyena and began to look around waiting for him to reappear.

"Where did he go?" May mumbled.

"Got you now." Tabitha muttered. "Mightyena, now!" Just then Mightyena reappeared a few feet above Blaziken, charging at him as he fell from above.

"Blaziken above you!" May exclaimed. Blaziken looked up to see Mightyena hurling towards him. "Now Blaziken, here is our chance, finish him off, use Sky Uppercut."

"What? No!" Tabitha yelled in dismay.

Blaziken jumped up and hit Mightyena straight in the jaw with its fist.

"Whoa, amazing, May!" Lucas acknowledged. "It's a critical hit." Mightyena fell to the ground not moving a Muscle.

"Mightyena return." Tabitha called back Mightyena.

"Look's like it's two on one now." May said.

"Golbat return." Courtney returned her Golbat.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing? you can't run away from a trainer battle." Lucas called out to them.

"We'll get you some other time!" They said in unison and ran off.

"Why you- Come back!" May yelled out to them.

"Leave them, they proved they are not much of a threat." Lucas said to May.

"Yeah." Her voiced trailed off. Just then the thick clouds began to part, allowing the moonlight to pass through. Silence followed. Suddenly May jumped up. "Oh, I almost forgot."

"What happened?" Lucas jumped as well. May began to dig through her fanny pack, looking for something.

"You must be wondering why I called you out here, right?" She said to him.

"Umm, sort off." Lucas said confused, not sure where May was going with this.

"Okay -where is it?- Oh, got it!" She pulled out a blue device. "Tada!" She held it up.

"Uhh, what is this?" He said confused.

"What does it look like?" She said.

"A gadget of some sort." Lucas said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, it's a PokeNav. It's the latest model; Match call, touch screen, voice recognition and much more. I got it when you were still being questioned in the Police station." She said cheerfully.

"That's nice, I hope you have a great time using it." Lucas said to her.

"But-" She paused. "-I got this for you. This is why I called you out here." Lucas' eyes widened.

"For me?" Lucas said astounded.

"Yeah silly, I already have one that works perfectly fine so I don't really need one at the moment."She giggled. "Here." She said handing it to him.

"Wow, thanks, this is really-" he held the device up to admire it. "-sweet of you." He managed to say.

"Aww thanks." She giggled.

"You really didn't need to get this for me." He said clipping the device to his belt. "It must have costed a lot."

"It doesn't matter. I really like you so I felt getting this for you." May said swiftly. Lucas chuckled awkwardly and followed it up with a cough.

"You like me?" Lucas asked slightly flushed. May suddenly realized what she said and blushed as well. She tried to cover up what she said.

"Yeah, you're a nice and sweet guy and I like you for that-" She said stepping back and avoiding eye contact with him. "Race you back to the gym." She said abruptly and ran off.

"What? Hey! Get back here. Where are you going?" Lucas said running behind her. "No fair, you got a head start." He complained.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**1. May and Lucas, they still don't have an official shipping name. I'm going to call them with my made up shipping name(SnowSapphireShipping) till they get one.**

**2. Shorter chapter then usual, but don't worry chapter 22 is on its way and will be up soon.**

**3. A super long wait, I am so sorry to keep you waiting.**

**4. Next chapter will be of Brendan's back story on how he obtained Deoxys, a fan favorite character will also make an appearance in the next chapter.**

**5. Review and follow and let me know what you think about this chapter. Chapter 22 is on its way.**


End file.
